Forsaken
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: Hinata is forsaken by the Hyuga in favor of Hanabi, and Neji is forced to be the servant of the new head, but in a drastic act he betrays his family, his clan, and his duty to find the one he loves. NejiHina
1. Forgotten

Forsaken

Author: LonelyWriter42

Summary: Hinata is forsaken by the Hyuga in favor of Hanabi, and Neji is forced to be the servant of the new head, but in a drastic act he betrays his family, his clan, and his duty to find the one he loves. NejiHina

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi and Kubo Tite are really the same person. Yes, you heard it here first. What this has to do with a disclaimer, I have no idea, I just felt like typing that.

...

**Prologue**

"...Do you promise to uphold the Hyuga law?" The elder's booming voice asked in the silence of the room.

"I do," the small voice of the woman kneeling in front of the elder was heard.

"Will you, under pain of death, protect the clan?" The elder asked as he placed his hand on the head of dark hair.

"I will," she responded, raising her head.

"Will you remember the past as you look to the future?" The man gazed into the pale eyes of the new head of the clan, his question hanging in the air between them.

"I will," she said as a single strike of the large gong was heard, drowning out her words.

"Will you, the elders of our clan gathered here today accept this woman as our leader?" The elder's eyes swept over the twenty some faces gathered in the room, again his question hanging in the air.

"I will," an elder called, standing.

"I will as well," his neighbor said, also standing.

"I, as well," another voice was heard as the remaining elders stood and voiced their support.

"Will you welcome her?" The first elder asked, helping the new head to her feet.

"I welcome her," the former head of the clan said, going to his daughter. "May your time as head be fruitful and may you fulfill all your ambitions." Hiashi said, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Behold," Hiashi called in a clear voice, "Our new leader, Hyuga Hanabi."

Hanabi's eyes wandered the crowd until she found the face she was looking for, the face of her cousin, Neji. He stood closest to the door, a scowl on his face as he watched the gathered go to her and congratulate her. Hanabi knew that he hated the fact that she was now head because that would mean that Hinata would be reduced to a branch servant, but she didn't expect him to openly wear such an expression in the presence of the Hyuga elders.

She made to go over to him, but was stopped by her uncle Hitachi who wanted to talk about her new duties. She glanced back over at Neji and saw that Hitoshi, the man that had preformed the ceremony was now standing next to him, his mouth moving as he spoke to the Hyuga genius. Neji's scowl deepened as Hitoshi continued to speak to him and finally he turned and left the room.

Hitachi, who had also been watching the exchange, gave an almost evil smile as he said, "Hanabi-sama, I am sure that you are tired. Why don't you lay down for awhile? Hiashi, your daughter is tired." Hitachi called, motioning to the former head. "Why don't you escort her to her rooms? We will finish up without her."

Hiashi nodded then took Hanabi's elbow. "Come, Hanabi."

Hanabi glanced at Hitachi, knowing that he was up to something, but not quite sure what. "Yes, Chichi-ue," she muttered, allowing herself to be pulled out of the room.

**Chapter One: Forgotten**

Hinata stood next to the window in her room, her cheek pressed against the glass as the rain poured down. The ceremony had already started and now she was living on borrowed time, the fact her father hadn't already branded her a perplexing puzzle. She knew that it wasn't because he cared about her, far from it. He had proudly entered her room after the council meeting and rubbed the fact Hanabi was the heir in her face. The only explanation she could come up with was the fact that her mother had pleaded with her dying breath that Hinata and Hanabi should be friends, and never let a rivalry form between them. Hinata knew that even if her father hated his older daughter, he still loved the wife that had given her to him and he wouldn't do anything that would upset her.

With a sigh, she pushed away from the window and glanced at her bed where her bags were packed and ready for her to go. She was content to surrender her room to her sister and trade it for one that she would share with another branch house member. She slowly sat down on her futon, drawing her knees to her chest, a single tear making its way down her cheek as she buried her face in her knees.

A knock came to her door and she ignored it. It came again and again she ignored it, not wanting to see anyone. It came a third time and the door slid open.

"Go away," she muttered, not looking up to see who it was.

"Hinata," Neji said softly, crouching in front of her.

"Go away, Neji. I don't what to see anyone right now," she said, trying to keep the tremors from her voice.

"I understand, but you have been summoned." He said, turning his face away. "Be careful, Hinata. Do not anger the Elders."

"I know that!" She yelled. "I've always been useless in their eyes! Not even my father wanted me. He only put up with me because I was the first born and for five years, his only child and heir." Slowly she stood. "I have accepted my fate, Neji. This is what my father has wanted since Hanabi's birth. We are just pawns in the Hyuga's game," she chuckled humorlessly.

"Hinata," Neji growled, standing and facing his cousin. "You cannot believe that, because if you do, you have already submitted and lost. I won't have that."

"What will you have?" She hissed, glaring at him.

"I would have you smile like you did when we were young."

"Before the chosen one's birth," she muttered.

"Hinata," he grabbed her arm. "You have never been bitter. You have always been able to see the good in someone heart, even if it was buried deep."

"I don't want to be that girl, Nii-san," she whispered. "She died. She isn't coming back."

"I don't believe it." He growled. "You are still the same, you have just grown up and seen how cruel the world can be, but you are still the same."

"They are going to brand me! How can I be the same? They will brand me and toss me aside. They will forget that I was ever born. You will forget that I was born." She whispered, pulling away from him. "Your duty is to protect the Hyuga Heir. She isn't me anymore. Serve Hanabi well, Nii-san. Give her the same favors that you gave me." She said, turning her back on him so he wouldn't be able to see the pain on her face.

"Hinata," he said in a sad voice. "I would make you my wife. I cannot betray you, for you are my heart. I can't live without Hinata by my side."

"Forget about me," she sobbed. "Hinata is dead. She was killed by the people that everyone calls her family."

"Then I am one of the dead as well," he whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder and when she didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Will you be my wife, Hinata? If we are both of the branch house, the clan cannot object. It will be a hard life, but we will be together. That is all that matters."

"I want to be Neji's wife, but do you think that they will allow it? A child born from us will have the power to overthrow the royal line. I do not believe that Chichi-ue will allow it." She said sadly. "I was summoned. I need to go, Neji."

"I will be right here, waiting for your return," he said, giving her a kiss.

"If I return," she said, touching his cheek then turning and walking out the door. "You know," she said, pausing at the doorjamb, "I have just come the conclusion that I still want to be the heir of the Hyuga. I guess that I'm not as decided as I thought I was."

"Yes, you are. You understand your duty, just as all the members of this clan do." He said softly.

"Maybe you are right. I just," she sighed. "You'll be right here, waiting?"

"Yes. I will always wait for you." He grinned.

She nodded. "Thank you."

Hinata slowly walked the halls, gazing at the house she had lived in since birth with dispassionate eyes, not even the knowledge that she would soon be a servant in her own home enough to pull her from her from her detached thoughts. She paused next to the rooms that her mother had used when she was alive, a sudden, very vivid memory assaulting her.

' _Three-year-old Hinata stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror that her mother had claimed was the only thing she had demanded that she wanted when she married Hiashi, the new kimono her mother dressed her in stiff around her shoulders, the knot of her obi almost too tight._

"_Kaa-san," Hinata moaned. "I don't like it."_

"_Hina-chan," Hiromi sighed. "It is your third birthday. You have to wear something special because you are going to meet someone special, right?"_

_Hinata nodded solemnly, acting older than her years. "Nii-chan, right, Kaa-san?"_

"_Yes," Hiromi brushed Hinata's hair out of her face then swept it back and secured it with a comb. "Neji is going to be your friend. You will be together always."_

_Hinata thought this over for several seconds before asking, "Why?"_

_Hiromi grew in a quick breath. "Because, Hinata." Hiromi drew her child into her arms, not wanting the frightening reality of the fact Hinata was the Hyuga Heir to plague her daughter. "He is going to be your best friend, always."_

_Hinata drew back from her mother's embrace as her father's voice sounded through the rice paper walls. "You already said that, Kaa-san."_

"_You're right; I did." Hiromi grinned as she stood and took her daughter's hand in hers. "That's because I believe it with my whole heart."'_

Hinata silently slipped into the room, going over to the mirror that her mother had taken such pleasure in. Taking a deep breath, she faced herself, taking in her reflection. Her long indigo hair was bound and hung down her back, swept away from her high forehead. Thin brows sat over deep-set eyes that shown a pale silvery-lavender, high cheek bones and thin cheeks surrounding a long noble nose, full lips and then an oval chin making her one of Konoha's classic beauties, a girl that any boy would go crazy over.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on the glass, studying the long, slender fingers that had already killed countless. With a sigh she let her hand drop back at her side, her eyes once again taking in her reflection, her slender waist and rounded hips, the material of her shirt pulled tight over her chest. Yes, she decided, she was a beautiful woman on the outside, but there had only been one person that had managed to see what she kept hidden on the inside, the promise of his earlier words giving her the strength to face the fate that she had delayed for a couple of minutes, the nearly identical imagine of her mother staring back at her as she allowed another memory take hold of her

' _She had just gotten out of the shower, her only reward for a mission successfully completed, not even the nearly shadow like maid that dodged her every step there congratulating her; but she found she liked it that way, the endless questions could wait for another day. She wrapped her body in a white body towel, not bothering with changing as she opened the bathroom door and went back to her room._

_She almost expected Neji to be on his perch by the window but she remembered that he had been sent on a mission and no one was sure when he would return. With a sigh, she picked up her hair brush and started her nightly routine of one hundred brush strokes, something that her mother had drilled into her from her earliest memories, the one thing of her mother that she would never let go. After she had carefully completed her task, she went over and sat on the window ledge, not caring that she was still only wearing a towel as the likelihood of someone seeing her was very low._

_She sat there for a long time, watching as the sun slowly sank below the trees, the sky painted pink and purple as the lazy clouds moved slowly across the sky, the darkness coming ever closer to the light, the long, lonely night starting to take its hold. It was only after she heard her slightly crazy great aunt rising to get her nightly midnight snack that she moved to her bed, discarding her towel and laying down on the bed, her mind almost as dark as the night all around her. Sleep came slowly and when it did, her mind was restless, taking her from one choppy dream to the next, the only thing that made sense the intense need to run away from the hand that was always trying to get her._

_With a gasp she woke, her mind still clouded with her dreams, so when she saw a person standing over her, her natural reactions took over and she did the one thing that she had always been taught when a man was there and she didn't have a weapon._

"_Dammit, Hinata!" Neji's voice grunted in the dark, the pain in his voice almost enough to make her want to laugh._

"_What are you doing, Neji?" She demanded, sitting up._

"_You need to come with me, Hinata." He said. "Get dressed."_

_She stared at him for several long seconds before nodded. She rose and found a tank top and drawstring pants, quickly putting them on as she followed her cousin out the door. "What's going on?" She asked as she slipped on her shoes and pulled on a jacket, knowing that the predawn hours would be cool._

"_Just come," Neji sighed._

_Hinata glared at his back the whole way out of the compound and out into the streets, a frown making its way to her face when she saw where they were going. "Neji?" She whispered as he silently opened the door of the hospital. The look he gave her in return had her heart racing in anxiety. "Who is it?"_

_His eyes closed. "Hinata, I don't know if you will be strong enough..."_

"_Neji," she hissed, anger coming to the surface. "If you didn't want me to know, why did you bring me here?"_

_His eyes opened and she saw the deep pain in them. "Hinata, it's Shino. They say... They say that he won't last until sunrise."_

"_Shino?" She whispered a pit opening in her stomach. "Take me to him." She demanded, clenching her hands. Neji nodded once and led her to a part of the hospital that she had never been in. Tsunade stood outside the inconspicuous door, her eyes watching their progress, but she didn't say anything._

_Neji stopped next to Tsunade. "You go in, Hinata. I'll wait here."_

_Hinata gave him a blank look then nodded, her hand going to the door handle. The door swung open without a sound revealing a room with blank white walls and only a single bed. Shino's father, Shibi and his mother, Shiina, where standing on the far side of the room, watching as Shino's younger sister, Shiri held her brother's hand and spoke to him, telling him of all the things they had done and all the things they would do when he got better, not yet old enough to know of the harsh reality of death._

_Kiba and Akamaru sat next to the door, Kiba with a lost look on his face, Akamaru's ears drooping, every now and again letting out a sad howl._

_Hinata slowly approached the bed, her breath caught in her throat. She slowly reached out and took her teammate's hand, pain and anger taking hold. She knew as soon as Shino had told her and Kiba that he wasn't going on the same mission as them that something was going to go wrong, but never in her wildest dreams, or nightmares, would she ever have thought that Shino wasn't going to survive his last mission._

_The long hours of the night melted into morning then into afternoon and then again to evening, Shino's family never taking their eyes off of their son and brother so when he took his last shuttering breath, only Kiba had to be wakened. Tsunade came in as soon as she heard the machines start beeping in warning, but all she did was disconnect them, she didn't try to move him or make the grieving family and friends leave. _

_Kiba and Akamaru where the first to leave, the Inuzuka boy muttering a half-hearted condolence before he left the room, his face lifeless. Eventually, Hinata let go of her friend's hand. She gave his sister a hug and told her that she was always close by. With one last glance at her friend, she left the room to find Neji leaning up against the wall, his eyes closed until he felt her presence. The silvery orbs gazed at her half closed, deep grief written in them, whether for Shino or the father he had lost Hinata wasn't sure, all she knew was she was glad he had come with her and waited._

_With a small sigh, she walked past him and back up the stairs to the ground, her clouded mind only wishing for the blissful relief of sleep. Neji fell into step behind her as she retraced her steps back to the Hyuga compound. She stopped briefly to stare up at the star fill sky then she entered the house, a sudden, overwhelming desire to be near her mother coming over her. Her feet took her down a hall long since out of use, to the room that held all of her memories of her mother, even if they hadn't happened in the room. She went straight to the mirror, taking in her reflection, the dead look of her eyes, the dried tear tracts down her face, the overall _helpless_ look on her face._

_She hadn't been aware that Neji followed her into room until the door's lock clicked and he appeared in the mirror behind her. "Why do people die, Nii-san?" She whispered, using the honorific that she hadn't used in a long time. When she asked herself why she had done this, her mind told her that it was easer to go back to when she was younger and death hadn't touched her yet._

"_People are born, people die," he said softly. "It is the natural order of things."_

"_Why?" She asked, longing for there to be no more death, no more suffering, no more pain._

"_Because that is the way it is." He answered dryly. "People are born to die; it is what they do with their life in-between that counts."_

"_So you are saying that if you die tomorrow, you will accept it as your fate in life, that it is the day fate decided that you should die?" She asked without emotion, all of it drained away._

"_If I die tomorrow, I would wish that someone would remember me," he said sadly. "I would like to know that my life had meaning, if only for one person."_

"_If I were to die tomorrow, I wouldn't care if anyone remembered me or not, because I know that they won't miss me," she murmured her voice catching._

"_We are born to die," he repeated, his hand coming to her shoulder, brushing her hair away from it. "If I were to die tomorrow, I would like to know that I'll be remembered by someone and if you were to die tomorrow, I would like to think that I would remember you after you go."_

"_Death is a horrid thing!" She yelled, spinning to face him. "And yet, I find myself longing for it. Is there something wrong with me?"_

"_No," his eyes were downcast as he said this. "I long for death myself, but it will only touch those around me, it will never take me."_

"_We both long for death," she laughed. "Do we have nothing to live for? Are we so expendable? Are we not loved?"_

"_The Hyuga do not know love." He said in the same sad voice he had used earlier. "We do not have emotions. We are just killing machines," he spat bitterly. "Willing to sacrifice even our own brothers to accomplish a selfish goal. That is what the Hyuga believe."_

_Hinata gazed at him in surprise. She thought that his hatred of the main house had disappeared long ago, but it was clearly not the case. "You say that the Hyuga do not know love, yet your voice says that you know hate, which is just as strong an emotion as love. What a contradiction_."

_His eyes narrowed at her statement, a sudden, deep hatred flaring in them, his hands coming up on either side of her head, his body pinning her to the wall. "You accuse me of hatred then say that I love just as deeply. I think you are the one that is being contradictory, Hinata-sama," he spat through clenched teeth._

"_Love and hate are the same, you just are looking at the two extremes_," _she hissed back, her hands coming up around his neck, her fingers interlocking with his hair. With another hiss, she pulled with all her might on the long, dark hair, rewarded in the fact she had pulled quite a bit out._

"_By your theology, love and hate are the same emotion," he said thoughtfully, a devious look coming to his eyes. "So even if I tell you that I hate you, you would still not care? Would you think of it as a sign of my love?"_

"_I don't care what happens to me. My heart died a long time ago." She sighed, looking away._

"_But it still beats_," _he whispered, placing his hand over it. "Maybe you are still alive and just don't want to admit it?"_

_She shook her head. "I don't want to live anymore. Ever since my birth, my whole family has been trying to get rid of me, they just haven't had the occasion yet; but it is coming. I will be tossed aside for Hanabi. I will be forgotten."_

"_No, you won't," he said, his lips pressing against hers in a sudden movement that she hadn't seen coming and couldn't stop._

_With a growl, she bit down on his lip, the coppery taste of blood filling her mouth as he jerked back, a surprised look on his face._

"_You are trying to keep what modesty you have left?" He growled, his tongue slowly licking the blood off of his bottom lip. "You are a Shinobi of Konoha. They don't have modesty."_

"_Even if I am a Ninja of the Leaf Village, I am still a woman, my body still pure." She responded, her mind starting to shut down in her grogginess, but the truth she tried to keep from her brain was the fact she didn't want to fight Neji, that she was willing to let him do as he pleased to her. It would be a slap in the face that the clan would never think she was capable of, something that she herself was unsure about, but one look into his eyes told her that it would happen whether or not she wanted it. "I'm tired of fighting, Neji," she sighed, closing her eyes. "I just want there to be peace."_

"_Peace is something that we will never see, Hinata." His eyes gazed into hers without falsehoods, a deep grief in them. "Innocence is just a dream that the old keep for the young. Death is horrid, but we are born to live and to create new life. It is the natural order of things." His hand slowly came up and caressed her cheek._

"_I'm confused as to whether or not you are trying to be gentle or be cruel," she whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead, his hands cupping her face._

"_I am many things, Hinata, but not cruel," he said, his fingers working their way down to the zipper of her jacket. With a screech and a tug, it was laying on the floor, his lips exploring the soft skin of her neck and shoulder._

"_Neji, I have one request," she moaned as he started pulling her shirt off._

"_What?" He asked, his hands pausing in their movements._

"_Don't be gentle and act as if I am a delicate flower that might break with the slightest bit of pain. Give me a reason to live again," she silently sobbed._

"_I have never thought of you as a flower that might break, Hinata. I know that you are strong," he muttered as he kissed her belly button. "I will surely give you reason to live again."_

Her first time had been full of anger and pain, both of their movements fast and jerky. Neji had taken away her innocence and she had taken away what remained of his, but neither of them had ever thought about that, the only thought they had was one of camaraderie, a fierce loyalty to each other that she didn't think anyone could break, even if she was stripped of her title, branded and thrown from the only family she had known.

She pulled back from the mirror slowly, wondering what her mother would have said if she knew that her daughter and her husband's nephew had used the mirror she was so proud of to consummate their relationship, or of the other times it had been used by them for the same purpose, that each time it had happened, a little spark of life had returned to her, the love that Neji showed her enough for her to bear the disapproval of the whole clan.

A tear ran down her face as she imagined her mother standing beside her, her disgust with the whole Hyuga clan radiating from her pale eyes. Hyuga Hiromi had been a strong woman, the power of the fact she was Hiashi-sama's wife sitting well on her shoulders, despite the fact she had been from a family that was on the verge of being reduced to Branch house status. Her father had once been one of the four Hyuga judges, his word regarded as just as powerful as that of the Hyuga lord, but it had become a distant remembrance when the Council of Elder's had found out that he was cheating them of money and spending it on sake and women despite the fact he had a wife and young daughter at home. He had been deposed of by the council and they were preparing to brand the wife and daughter when Hiashi had stepped in and declared that he would marry Hiromi.

The Elders had been furious at this, never before had they dealt with a Head that saved someone from going to the branch house after they deemed it. Hiashi had ignored their protests and quietly married Hiromi, her mother was moved back to the house she had lived in her whole married life. The first five years of Hiashi and Hiromi's marriage was uneventful, Hiromi wisely staying out of the Elder's way and they were content to leave her alone, their only demand that she bear Hiashi a son and heir.

She had balked the demands for the first five years, but the council was getting impatient and finally the secret that Hiashi had been keeping for his wife came to light: she wasn't able to carry a child to term, that she had suffered six miscarriages since her marriage. The immediate response from the elders called for Hiashi to divorce his wife and find a more suitable one, but Hiashi protested such action and then only a month later Hiromi announced triumphantly that she was almost five months pregnant.

The council begrudgingly excepted this until Hiromi gave birth to a female heir, not a male. The uproar after was enough for Hiashi to send his wife and newborn daughter away for a time, it was only with Hinata's third birthday that she entered the house she was heiress of, only with her third birthday that she learned that she was expected to lead her clan one day, but along with this knowledge she also gained a playmate, a friend, and later in life, a lover.

Hiromi's life slowly when downhill after her return to the main house, her health starting to fail, the fiery spirit she had shown the Elders before gone, her life going becoming the very life she had sworn that she would never lead; and two years later her life ended with the birth of what she hoped was a son but in truth was another daughter.

"Oh, Kaa-sama," Hinata whispered. "What would you do? Would you put Chichi-ue in his place? Would you threaten to stop him with all you have? Please, Kaa-sama, lend me your strength. Today they are branding me and I know that there isn't going to be a young lord to save me from my fate. Please, Kaa-sama," she said, slowly wiping her eyes as the room's door opened.

"Hinata-sama, there you are," the servant's relieved voice came from the door, jolting her from her memories. "The Council of Elders is waiting for you."

Hinata nodded, glancing one last time in the mirror. "I love you, Kaa-sama. I miss you. Please, remember my prayer."

Next Chapter is called Fait Accompli, Hinata goes into the Council chambers prepared to face her fate, but something unexpected happens and she finds herself on the run.


	2. Fait Accompli

Forsaken

Disclaimer: Away with your weapon, steal your characters I will not, Kishimoto. Play with them just I will.

Chapter Two: Fait Accompli

--

The door to the council chambers opened slowly with the slightest squeak, every eye in the room turning toward it. Hinata could feel her cheeks burning with all the attention, especially the attention of her great-uncle, Hitachi. The man had always been lecherous toward herself and Hanabi, but their father had never done anything about it, turning a blind eye.

"Hyuga Hinata," Hitachi called as she continued hiding behind the door. "Enter."

Hinata took several deep breaths then stepped around the door, her eyes taking in all the people gathered and noting the two people that weren't there. "Where are Hanabi and Chichi-ue?" She asked, stopping in front of her other great-uncle, Hitoshi.

"You will address the Head of our clan with respect," Hitachi growled, rising and grabbing the back of her neck in one swift movement. "You will also show your betters respect. Bow," he hissed as he forced her to the ground.

"Oh, stop it, Hitachi," Hitoshi sighed at his brother. "The girl isn't important enough for you to waste the effort." He stared his brother down for several minutes before he returned to his seat. "Now, let us continue. Rise, Hinata."

Hinata slowly sat up, fighting the urge to rub the welts on her neck. "Yes, Hitoshi-sama," she said weakly, carefully keeping her gaze on the wall hanging over Hitoshi's shoulder.

"Now," he said with a faint sadness. "You are aware that you are no longer a member of the Head House of the Hyuga clan?"

"Yes," Hinata whispered, the tears she told herself that she wouldn't let fall coming to the surface.

"Speak so we can all hear you," Hitachi hissed.

"Yes," Hinata said in her most forceful voice. "I am aware of the fact I am now a member of the Branch House and that I am to be branded."

"You ignorant girl," Hitachi stood again so he could strike her but Hitoshi stopped him with a raised hand.

"Sit, Hitachi." Hitoshi grumbled. "Hinata, you are forth right stripped of all the privileges of a Main house member, from this day forth you will be a member of the Branch house, you will be branded with the Caged Bird seal, you will be a servant in your own house. Do you understand?"

"I do," Hinata whispered, closing her eyes as Hitoshi stood and came before her.

"You will be the Head's servant, giving her your mind, body, and soul to do with as she pleases." Hitoshi's hands touched the clear skin of her forehead then came together to form the hand signs of the Caged Bird seal. "It will only hurt for a little while," he whispered kindly into her ear. "Be strong."

Hinata nodded, opening her eyes in trust of her uncle, just catching sight of Hitachi's quick movement as Hitoshi fell forward. Then there was a heavy blow to her head, and darkness.

--

Neji stood by the window of his room, waiting for Hinata to show up and allow him to comfort her in her pain. Unconsciously his fingers went to his forehead in memory of when he had received the curse seal. It had been his uncle that gave it to him while his father held his hand. After it was done, he was taken to his mother who washed and bandaged the wound, scolding him whenever he touched it.

"How are you faring, Hinata? You don't have anyone there to hold your hand. Hopefully you will let me help you," he sighed as the hair on the back of his neck started to prickle. He knew that something bad had happened, but he didn't know where or to what. His eyes quickly swept his room as he pulled on his headband and dashed out the door.

--

"...What are we going to do with her now?" Someone hissed in the darkness.

"She cannot stay here," another voice said with a sigh.

"Where will we send her?" A third muttered. "She is Hiashi's daughter even if he doesn't acknowledge the fact."

"She will be sent to the Settlement," the last voice said with authority. "We will send her there under the guise that she herself wanted to leave the compound."

"The _Settlement_? I thought you liked the girl." The first voice hissed again.

"If she goes there, she will still need to have the Curse Seal. We cannot have her running off and revealing our secrets to the first person she meets!" The third voice insisted.

"Will the Settlement take one such as her?" The second voice asked softly.

"They _will_." The third insisted. "If they know what is good for them."

'_What are they talking about?' _Hinata's sluggish brain asked. _'It sounds like they are going to send someone away. Who could it be? What is the settlement they are talking about? It doesn't sound very nice.'_

"She is stirring," the fourth voice said with compassion.

"What are we going to do if she resists?" The first voice hissed as she opened her eyes.

Or at least she _thought_ she had opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and then tried again, this time making sure that her eyelids fluttered open with her fingers.

"Hinata?" Uncle Hitoshi's kind voice asked. "Are you okay?"

"Uncle Hitoshi, are the lights out?" She asked on a dry throat, the first seeds of panic coming to the surface. "Are the lights out?!" She cried, sitting up fast enough to make herself dizzy.

"No, Hinata, the lights aren't out," Hitoshi said sadly.

"Then why can't I see?" She cried desperately, her hands searching for her uncle.

"Hinata," Hitoshi said as he took her hand in his. "Hitachi stopped the sealing ceremony. Do you remember?"

"No," she choked. She could feel the tears falling down her face, and she knew that her eyes were open, but her brain refused to accept what her heart already knew: she was blind.

"Hinata," Hitoshi sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Hitachi forced a large amount of chakra into your brain. We weren't sure if you would ever wake again."

"If he wanted to kill me, he should have just waited until the Caged Bird was on my forehead and then activated it." She sobbed. "Why did he try to kill me?"

"I don't know. My brother has always been a mystery even to me," Hitoshi sighed. "Perhaps he feels vindicated that the second child became the heir finally. He was always mad that I was born first."

"I don't care! Hanabi can be the Head! Why did he do this to me?" She wailed. "He took away what life I could have retained even though I was a branch house member."

"Hinata, now that this has happened," Hitoshi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You will not receive the Curse seal. Your eyesight has already been sealed away. We have spoken about this new obstacle and have decided that you will be best off in the Settlement, an area of Fire country that the Hyuga control. If you stay here, Hitachi will most likely try to finish the job he has started."

"Hitachi! What happened to him?" She whispered, wiping her eyes.

"After he attached you and me, he fled the compound. We have several of our best ninja, including our pride, Neji, searching for him right now and when he is taken into custody, we will make arrangements for you to travel to your new home." Hitoshi helped her to her feet then brushed away what remained of her tears. "I am sorry, Hinata. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted for you to receive the seal."

"What you want and what my father wants is two different things, Uncle," she sighed, turning her head away even though her eyesight was lost. She stood there like that for several minutes before saying softly, "I'm sorry, too."

Hitoshi studied his great-niece's face for several minutes before nodded then remembering that she wouldn't be able to see the movement. "I am sorry, too."

"But it won't return my eyesight," she said so softly that no one but she heard, her hand going to the pocket of her pants, feeling the paper that was now surely crumpled, but would still say the same things, a plan already forming in her head.

"Um, Uncle, not to be a bother, but I need to use the washroom." Hinata lied casually, knowing that Hitoshi wouldn't know that it was a lie without seeing it in her eyes.

"Oh!" Hitoshi's hand came up under her elbow. "I will lead you there."

"Thank you," she said softly as he gently guided her to the place of relief. "I shalt be but a minute," she laughed as she opened the door and carefully stepped through. She closed and locked the door with a click, a sigh escaping her lips as she thought about how nice her uncle was treating her. She knew that he was feeling guilt over the fact she was blind, but there was something more behind his motives that she couldn't figure out.

With a sigh and a silently thank you, she went over to the window she knew was along the south wall and forced it open. Pulling herself up over the ledge, she sat there for a minute, trying to remember everything that would be in her path as she made her way to the branch houses. Once the path was clear in her mind, she dropped to the ground, happy that she and her sister would play hide-and-seek through the whole compound and a dash out this window was the sure way to win.

She stood slowly, straining her ears for any sound that might be someone coming to return her to the Elder's care. Giving herself a slight smile, she moved away from the wall and across the yard as casually as she could, relying on her memory to tell her where everything was.

--

Hanabi lay unhappily on her sister's bed, the joy she thought she would feel at finally being the first of the clan nonexistent. With a growl she stood and faced the vanity tucked away in the corner, seeing a girl with lank brown hair, a thin face and even thinner body, nothing like her sister's silky and bouncy indigo hair, pleasantly rounded face and shapely body. Giving another growl, she went over to the mirror and studied her face more closely. Her straight nose stood out on her face, seemingly taking up all available space. Her eyes were set close together and she had the tendency to squint even if she could see clearly. Her lips were two thin lines set on top of each other, her chin almost square, freckles spotting what should be flawless skin.

Hinata's body had long been a thing of debate among the females of the clan, all wondering where she had gotten it when she was such a shy person and would never use it to her advantage, but it was the body of the second heir that was cause for more debate. If the elder sister had such a shapely form, then why didn't the younger show signs that she would look much the same?

"Who cares if Hinata is all bust," she glared at the young woman in the mirror before throwing her hands up over her head, stocking over to her window and forcing it open. She propped herself on the ledge, noting that she had a good view of the back gardens, but someone would have a lot of trouble seeing into the window.

"I can see why she likes this room," Hanabi muttered. "She is in an out of the way place, a hard to get to place if you were scaling the walls. It's a wonder that there ever was the rumor that she had a secret lover that would sneak into her room through the window."

With a snort, she turned her attention to the great tree in the middle of the garden, sometimes called the pride of the Hyuga, other times called its scorn, the reminder to all the village that the Hyuga were here first and would still be there when the word ninja was just a memory.

Her eyes focused on a small brown bird partially hidden in its branches, it's happy song enough to make her want to gag. Her eyes went across her room to where her weapon pouch lay on the floor, where her angry throw had let it land when the elder, she couldn't remember his name, much less his face, had told her that she would not be allowed to go on missions anymore, that the weapon pouch was now useless. With a growl, she tore across the room and snatched it up. She drew a kunai and threw it out the window with all her might at the stupidly singing bird.

Only a hidden branch saved it from its sad fate, the sight and sound of the kunai imbedding itself in the twig in front of it causing it to take flight and flutter away, as free as Hanabi was caged.

"Stupid bird, stupid council, stupid clan," Hanabi seethed as she went back to the window and settled back down in what had been her cousin's favorite seat. "Stupid, gullible Hanabi, so caught up in the thought of being head, never stepping back to see the life you will now have to lead. Stupid, stupid, stupid," she hissed, not noticing the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "Stupid, gullible little Hanabi." She whispered, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her long, gangly arms around them. "You never stopped to think about what being the Head of the Hyuga truly meant, and how much of your life you had to sacrifice."

She sat like that for a long time, the tears always close to the surface and the anger closer. Anger at herself, anger at her father, anger at the council, anger at the clan, but most of all, anger at her beloved older sister. Hanabi had always known that she was the stronger of the two, she always knew of her father's dislike of his older daughter, but never in her short fourteen years did she ever think that Hinata wouldn't fight when the council made their decision, that she would sit by and listen with a blank face as she was reduced to branch house status, everything she had, and was, ripped away from her without even a word of protest, not a single thought about what would happen to the younger sister she had raised like a daughter.

"You always told me that you loved me, nee-chan. So why have you abandoned me?" Her whispered words hung in the air, their ghosts wrapping themselves around Hanabi so tightly that she felt like she was suffocating. With a gasp, she leaned out the window, the cool, sweet air entering her lungs and reminding her that spring, the season of hope and new beginnings had just begun. With a sigh, she dropped nimbly out the window, intent to wander the compound aimlessly until she saw her sister walking casually across the lawn, one hand clenched at her side, the other resting against her thigh.

With a frown, Hanabi fell in behind her at a safe distance, making sure that she was always hidden from view when Hinata stopped and glanced fearfully behind her. "Where are you trying to sneak off to, Hinata? And why do you look so guilty?" Hanabi muttered as her sister entered the branch house and when through Neji's doorway. "Just who are you seeing?" Hanabi growled unhappily, rushing to the same doorway in time to hear Hinata yell, "Stop!"

--

Hinata stopped in her tracts for the third time since she jumped out the window, now one hundred percent sure that someone was following her as she passed under the over hang of the roof, the feel of the sun hitting her skin vanishing as the only thing that told her she was in the branch house.

She stopped on the path again, a frown creasing her brow as she tried to remember the way to Neji's room when the presence of another person washed over her again, this time with the person's identity. With a gasp she scampered across the floor and managed to hit her leg with the door she was trying to close. With a groan she limped into Neji's room, her hands fumbling with her pocket as she struggled to remove the letter within.

"So," the deep voice hissed, causing her to give up trying to remove the letter. "You _are_ the whore of our clan, seeing this boy."

"Hitachi," she said in terror, her head going from side to side as she tried to remember how to get out of Neji's room. "Why are you here?" She asked the whole time her hands were feeling around and came into contact with the wall. "Help!" She yelled.

"You were always protected by the fact you were heir, but now that your sister is..." His voice grew louder as he moved across the room and grabbed her arm. She opened her mouth to scream, but a strong, calloused hand came up over it, making her scream a muffled sob. "You are a pretty little one. To bad that you have already gave your favors to another man," he hissed in her ear, his teeth sinking into the soft skin of her neck.

"Ah," she squeaked through his hand, her hands clawing at his face but he didn't release her until her knee came up and hit him in his privates.

"Little whore," he yelled, slapping her across the face before she had a chance to get around him. She lay on the floor, dazed, completely confused as to where she was in the room, as to where the only door and escape rout was. "You aren't even worth the time Hiashi used in rejecting you. You are, and always have been the sore that we haven't been able to get rid of, the single obstacle in the dream of a perfect clan." Hitachi's finger squeezed themselves around her neck; the bite mark on fire where his fingers touched it. "I will kill you slowly then toss you into the river. It will look like you jumped off the waterfall. The Hyuga will not mourn your passing." He chuckled as he raised her body off the floor.

Hinata's eyes started to roll into the back of her head as Hitachi slammed her head into the wall, her only thought what she was sad that she hadn't been able to tell Neji she loved him, his face filling her head. She half-expected his face to fade as she lost consciousness but it started to get bigger, his loving look turning to anger as he opened his mouth. _Fight_, Neji's voice urged. It was angry and Hinata wasn't sure why. Why was the face that had calmed even her darkest nightmares angry with her?

_Fight._ The single word went through her head again as she became aware of Hitachi's free hand roaming over her body, touching her in a way that even Neji never had. Her head started hurting as it reminded her that she hadn't drawn breath for several minutes, a burning in her chest telling her that she had one chance to defeat her attacker, one chance to see Neji again.

With a groan she gathered up what was left of her chakra into her hand, only vaguely aware of where the man's chest was. She thrust her hand forward with all her might and it landed on a meaty portion of what she hoped was at least his stomach.

She heard, and felt, a strange gargling whoosh as she withdrew her hand, Hitachi garbled hiss filling her ear as he slowly fell backward, taking her with him. She lay on his chest for several seconds, gasping for breath. A small laugh escaped her lips as she rolled off his chest that quickly turned to a cough as she gingerly touched the welts forming on her neck.

A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to think over what had just happened but her brain refused to cooperate, instead showing her pictures of the waterfall. "I know," she muttered, getting up on shaky legs. "But I don't have any supplies. Nothing. I don't know what happened to my belongings. They are probably my sister's now anyway."

Another sigh came as she slowly made her way to the wall, just wanting to get out of the Hyuga compound when the leg she had caught earlier ran into Neji's bed. "Kuso," she hissed, falling forward to have her hands coming into contact with on of the bags she had packed and lay on her bed that morning.

"Neji," she laughed happily, fingering the coarse fabric. She opened the bag and found it mostly full of clothes, a few scrolls at the bottom. Making a quick decision, she pulled out the scrolls and clothes. Her hands moved over the various fabrics, only returning her well-worn travel clothes to the bag and undergarments. Nodding to herself that she had enough, her hands fumbled with the other, pulling out what she knew she would need on her journey and discarding the rest. She pulled the three water bottles she always carried out and stood, strapping them to her belt. Her hand brushed over her pocket and she heard a faint crinkle. Slowly she pulled the letter out of her pocket then brought it to her lips.

"Neji, this is my heart and soul. Please find a way to make it work as I can't anymore," she whispered, gently kissing the envelope then placing it on the bed. "You will always be the only one," she said, turning and walking to the door. "I do not ask that you keep that same promise. I want you to be happy. Just remember silly little Hinata, okay?" With that she exited the room, not noticing the shadow that stood next to the door.

--

Hanabi flattened herself to the wall of Neji's room as Hinata slowly pulled herself off of Hitachi's chest and stumbled over to the bed, her mind in shock at the display of violence her sister had just displayed. Her timid, peace-loving sister that hated to see anyone hurt had just taken down a man that was almost twice her height and three times her weight. Hanabi shook her head as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Hinata had started going through the bags on the bed as Hanabi watched, a gleeful look on her face as she pulled clothing out and tossed it aside. A smile went over her face as she pulled water bottles out of the bags and attached them to her belt.

The smile on her features melted as she stood and took something out of her pocket. She brought the piece of paper to her lips and kissed it after mumbling words over it. With a longing sigh, she placed it on Neji's pillow then stumbled out the door, tears streaming down her face.

Hanabi watched her sister's back grow smaller and smaller, a sudden unexplainable ache in her chest. "Nee-chan, please, wherever you go, I wish you happiness," she whispered, her attention taken by the letter Hinata had left for Neji.

Curiosity won over the knowledge that the letter wasn't hers as she sat on the bed and opened the letter, her eyes scanning the words written in her sister's beautiful script. Her heart started beating wildly and wouldn't calm as her eyes tore across the page, all the blood draining from her face as she completed it.

"Hinata-neechan." Hanabi whispered. "You would have this happen?" She slowly placed the letter in her pocket, not wanting anyone to see its contents. Shaking her head sadly, she stood and faced her unconscious uncle. "Well, what am I going to do with you?"

"Hanabi-sama?" The words washed over her skin like sunshine, warming her.

"Neji," she greeted, trying hard to keep the idiotic smile from her face.

"What is going on? Why is Hitachi-sama in my room?" He frowned, glancing from the Hyuga head to the elder over to his bed then back to Hanabi with confused eyes. "What happened to my bed?"

"Hitachi was going through those things." She replied offhandedly, waving her hand. "I did not think that you would like him going through it. He seems to be asleep."

Neji nodded as he once again looked at his bed. "Have you seen Hinata?"

A frown came to Hanabi's face. "You address my sister without an honorific?"

A dull light shone from the Hyuga protégée's eyes. "She is reduced to branch house status. She is just Hinata now."

"Just Hinata," Hanabi repeated, suddenly angry with her cousin. "Remove Hitachi to a questioning chamber. I would like to know what he was doing in the room of a branch servant."

Neji gave her a sharp look before nodding. "I will." With a bow he grabbed Hitachi and swung him over his shoulder with a grunt. He exited the room, leaving her all alone with her sister's last words in written form.

"Hinata, I know that you desire to change the clan, but I cannot have you doing such a thing as this. I am sorry, Nee-san." Hanabi gave a longing look at all of Hinata's possessions, a silent wish that she would one day return to her deep in her heart as she turned and followed Neji.

--

The water was roaring past her ears like it had a thousand times before but this time something was different, the sounds were louder for some reason, the scent of the fresh water from the mountains crisper, her hand more sensitive to its cool touch. Hinata knelt at the waterfall just outside the village filling her water bottles with the crisp liquid in preparation for her flight, her ears strained for any sound that meant that someone had realized that she was missing and was coming to force her back to the life she desperately wanted to leave behind.

The wind rustled the leaves in the trees causing her to jerk her head around in panic. After several seconds she relaxed, slowly exhaling her held breath. A groan escaped her lips as she strapped the bottles back on her belt and stood, what was left of her life crumbling into tiny pieces around her so even if she wanted to pull them back together she couldn't. A shiver went through her body as she gently touched the angry welts on her neck, her suddenly overactive imagination playing through several scenarios that left her always a shell of the person she once was if she hadn't taken down her uncle.

"To bad Hitachi didn't get his wish," she sighed as she moved into the trees, searching for a specific one. "Maybe my life could have a purpose if I was his slave." A single tear ran down her cheek as she thought of the implications that her words evoked.

'_But that bastard Hitachi has been taken care of.'_ A small voice whispered in her mind as she stopped and placed her hands on the trunk of a tree whose roots were so gnarled and twisted that they had started protruding from the ground, leaving hollows perfect to hide in, the perfect hideout. All the teenagers in Konoha knew about it as it had been-and Hinata secretly suspected that it would always be-the perfect make out place. A place she only knew about because of Neji and his need for her.

With a small sob, she dove into the gap in the roots and was swallowed up in an impenetrable darkness.

--

She awoke hours later to the hooting of an owl and in an instantaneous move; she was up in the trees, her mind conforming to the sounds of the night, her escape in her grasp. With a small smile she lowered herself back to the ground and was off, the feel of the wind rushing past her face invigorating her and making her feel more alive than she had in a long time.

Ran the night away, only stopping once and awhile to listen to the various sounds playing around her and take a swing of her water. Around two that morning she stopped by the side of the road and pulled her emergency rations from her pack. Her small meal wasn't enough to satisfy her stomach but she didn't allow herself anymore. She knew she needed to keep her food for another day and if push came to shove, she always had a bag of food pills Kiba had given her.

She shook her head vigorously at that thought, all the warnings she had been given about food pills coming to play in her mind. Besides the water was more important that the food anyway, she reasoned as she stood. Stretching, she cautiously stepped back onto the road, all her senses strained for the slightest sound or smell that would tell her of a follower. When she was satisfied that no one was following her, she took off again.

Hours later the sun rose but the only sign she had was the gentle warming of her cold skin under its heat. She stopped in the middle of the road and tilted her head straight up, wanting to feel the warmth even if she couldn't see it. If anyone had been around, they would have thought she was an apparition the way her skin glowed around her. A sigh escaped her lips as she started off again, this time at a much slower pace than she had been traveling, the unanswered question of whether or not she would ever enjoy life again on the tip of her tongue. Her stomach gargled in a reminder that she had been much hungrier than normal for the past couple of weeks.

With another sigh, she pulled off her pack and pulled out her food, horrified to find that she only had scraps left. "Where!" She cried, dropping to her knees as she dumped her bag on the ground and fumbled around with her only possessions, searching for what she knew had to be another bag of rations. With a sob she realized that there wasn't one; that she had casually snacked on her food all night, the hunger in her belly ungraspable as it ran through her body. With another sob, she checked her water bottles and found that she only had half of one left.

Her stomach started grumbling louder as she gathered her clothes back up and forced them in her bag, deep anger at herself emanating from every pore. Suddenly a laughing fit came over her as she stood and stumbled into the grass growing next to the road. She made it almost two kilometer before she ran into a tree and dropped to the ground.

"May death be swift and merciful," she whispered as her will to live disappeared. "Please come quickly. Take away this pain that has been with me my whole life. Tell Neji that I am sorry." She asked as she closed her eyes and knew no more.

--

"What is it?" Kusagi Jiro asked his son as the young man stopped and stared back down the road.

"I though I saw something move by the big tree." Minoru muttered back, a frown marring his face.

"Do you want to check it out?" Jiro glanced up at the house, wondering if his wife had supper ready and if she would be mad that they were late.

"I don't know if I saw anything," Minoru said. "Let's go inside."

"Nah. You said you saw something and your eyesight is better than mine. Maybe it'll be supper for tomorrow." Jiro said with a grin.

Minoru let out a laugh and like two dark shadows, they stole through the night then stopped over Hinata's unconscious body that was under the ancient tree.

"Whom do you reckon we have here?" Jiro asked with a frown.

"Not tomorrow's supper, I can tell you that," Minoru said with a sigh as he gathered Hinata into his arms.

"Ah, she is to skinny. Come on, Yoriko-chan will want to fuss over her like there is no tomorrow." Jiro said, waving his hand and turning back toward the house.

--

Next chapter is called Façade, both Neji and Hinata are putting on a mask as they deal with their new circumstances.


	3. Facade

Forsaken

Disclaimer: Let's go with that.

Chapter Three: Façade

--

_The sunlight coming thought the window was to bright for that early in the morning and Neji's hand came up to cover his eyes in protest. "Five more minutes," he groaned, rolling over to his side._

"_Neji," Hinata's sweet voice whispered in his ear. "It is time to get up. No protesting."_

"_But Hinata," he moaned, his hand coming up around her neck, pulling her down for a long kiss which she didn't try to break. Eventually he pulled back. "You are a dream." He said sadly, taking in the fact she wore a blue and white kimono and had her hair piled on top of her head in a style she would have never worn it in._

"_Maybe I am, but it is still a good dream, is it not?" She smiled gently, brushing her fingers over his cheek, her nails painted a pale pink._

"_Yes," he answered, grabbing her hand and kissing each finger. "Hinata, where are you?" He asked softly. "I have been searching forever. Kiba has been threatening to tan my hide if I don't find you. He probably still will even when I do find you," he chuckled, rolling into a sitting position._

"_I'm sure he will," she responded, pulling her hand out of his grip and walking over to the window. "Neji, you need to let go of me. I am content where I am, I am happy. Please stop looking for me. Continue in your life without me."_

"_I can't." He said, standing and going over to her. "I can't live without you. You are the drug that I am addicted to." He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "Without her I would die."_

_She was silent for several minutes. "Maybe I do not wish to be found."_

_He stiffened. "Hinata," he said, spinning her so she faced him. "Why are you doing this? Why have you left me?"_

"_It is my wish. I am a burden to the clan. It is easier to disappear than to face the hardships." She sighed, looking away._

"_Hinata has always been strong, she has never backed away from hardship, in fact she thrives when faced with difficulty." He argued, taking her hand into his own and noticing for the first time that it was ice cold. "Adversity suits her."_

"_Maybe the Hinata we know are different people. The one I know freezes in terror at the slightest sign of violence." She gave a humorless chuckle. "The one I know cannot face this world without someone holding her hand and telling her where to go. Perhaps that is why you and she get along so well. You can lead her to places that she can never dream of going. Promise me something," she whispered._

"_Anything," he replied, confusion in his voice._

"_You sell your soul for so little." She said sadly, her hand coming into contact with his cheek and slowly melting away. "Promise me that if you ever find the other Hinata, that you will always be kind to her and accept what has happened."_

"_What are you talking about?" He questioned, but it was too late, the apparition had already dissolved into nothingness._

--

He awoke with a jolt, tear tracks streaming down his face. "Hinata," he whispered, his hands reaching out to where he had last seen Hinata's apparition. "Please come back to me. I need you," he sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Please come home."

He sat there like that for several moments before he stood and went to the door of his room, not taking the time to change out of his night clothes. "Mother?" He called, walking down the hallway to where his mother and the other women of the branch house prepared the meals.

"I am here, Neji." Hyuga Hanae called, turning from the table where she sat with her younger sister, Hanko. "What is it?" She asked as she saw that her normally well groomed son was still in his night clothes and hadn't done anything with his long hair.

Neji glanced at his aunt and her young son that clung to her side.

"Come, Haji," Hanko took her son's hand in hers as she stood and walked to the door. "We need to check on the oven."

"Neji-niisan looks silly," Haji giggled as he disappeared out the door with his mother.

"What is it, Neji?" Hanae asked softly as she finished rolling the herbs in her hands and tied them together. "Is it another nightmare?"

Neji let out a long sigh, and then sat down next to her. "It wasn't exactly a nightmare; it was more a… vision of what could have been."

"Hinata-sama is the one that abandoned her clan; I do not see why you have dreams about her." Hanae said, brushing off her hands as she stood and pulled more herbs out of a box sitting by the door. "Or is it because you were forced by your uncle to watch our weak heiress?"

"Hinata is not weak." Neji growled, glaring at his mother, suddenly irritated with her mention of his uncle and her calling Hinata weak. "Aren't mothers supposed to comfort their sons?"

"I did not know that you felt so strongly about it," Hanae sighed, sitting down next to her son. "Neji, I understand that it was your duty to protect her, but now she is gone. Hanabi-sama is who you should be worrying about now." Hanae sighed again. "Alas that we were born into the branch house where not even mothers are allowed to raise their children and comfort them. The main house rules us all."

"But does not Fate rule us all?" Neji questioned.

"Yes, she does," Hanae replied, placing her hand on her son's shoulder. "Remotely."

"Then she is a cruel, uncaring mistress." Neji hissed, standing.

"Neji, I know that you love Hinata-sama. I have ignored that fact for so long, but now she is gone and you are having hallucinations of her." Hanae stood and faced her son. "I know you came to me looking for comfort, but I can not give it to you. You are now the servant of Hanabi-sama. If you speak Hinata-sama's name in her presence…"

"I am aware of that, Mother," he said sarcastically, turning to go out the door but Hanae caught her son's arm.

"Neji," she said with great sadness. "You have gone through so much in your short life, your branding then your father's death only days apart, your duty as the protector of our heiress, the failed attempt at a coup in your name only days after your birth… Neji, please do not turn into a bitter man. Your father would not wish for such a thing."

"I know, Mother," Neji whispered, closing his eyes. "I know my place. I will serve Hanabi-sama."

Hanae gave him a sad smile. "Then do your duty and always remember: I am here for you."

"Yes," Neji's eyes opened. "Always." He nodded his head in her direction then went out the door, passing his aunt and young cousin as he went.

"Neji-niichan!" Haji giggled, running over to the Hyuga genius and giving him a hug.

"Haji." Neji ruffled the boy's hair. "How is training going?"

"Neji," Hanko sighed unhappily.

"Great!" Haji exclaimed, not catching the look his mother and cousin exchanged. "Dad will be back soon and then everything will be good!"

"I'm happy," Neji said, messing up the boy's hair again. "Keep working hard and one day you will be a ninja that everyone will fear."

"'K!" The boy's grin took over his face as he pulled on his mother's arm. "We need to train more, mom!"

"Yes, Haji," Hanko gave her nephew another discontented before pulling her son away, the unspoken words hanging in the air like a thick cloud.

"Poor aunt Hanko," Neji said sarcastically while he shook his head as he went back to his room. "She's pushing herself into a corner by not telling Haji what happened to his father. Foolish woman." He said, pulling out the yukata that he was forced to wear while serving Hanabi. He crinkled his nose at the sight of the blue and green fabric all the while thinking that Hinata had never forced him to wear something so hideous. "Hinata was smart. She never forced anyone to do something they wouldn't like."

Making a face at the robe, he wandered out of his room to one of the five branch house washrooms that nearly seventy-five people used on any given day. Several of the older members of the house where there getting ready for a long day's work in the Hyuga's rice paddies, some with grumbles, others with resigned smiles. They greeted him as he entered, though none of them tried to make conversation with him, his status as the Head's personal body guard driving almost all the members of the branch house to ignore him or act fearfully in his presence.

A resigned smile came to his lips as he remembered Hinata telling the old men off-the only time she ever did anything like that-all because she had seen the way he was treated. Another smile came to his face as he quickly striped and got into the shower, the cold water raining down on his head enough to cover the tears that always sprang to his eyes when he thought about what life was like when Hinata still there.

"But she's gone." He sighed as finished his shower and quickly dried off, the hideous yukata hanging off his lanky form as he walked over to the small mirror over the sink and brushed out his hair. "If only we could have Hiromi-sama's mirror here." He sighed. "It's huge."

"But she's Hyuga-sama's mother," a mysterious sounding voice said from beside him. "You can't steal the mirror. You'd be punished, even if you are the chosen one."

"Haha, very funny," Neji growled, punching the other man in the stomach.

"Hey! What was that for?" The man wrapped his arms around his midsection the glared at Neji. "You are way too violent. Especially at your friend. Ha. I'm probably your only friend if this is the way you treat your nakama."

"Ha. I don't remember you becoming my nakama," Neji said, the vein in his temple pulsing. "I'm ten times better at everything. Hanashi can never live up to me." He muttered, gathering up his shower supplies.

"Yeah? Well Hanashi-kun thinks that Neji-kun thinks to highly of himself. Maybe that is why he has no other friends." Hanashi stuck out his tongue and blew raspberries. "Neji-kun's an idiot. Hey! Maybe I can teach Momoji-kun to say that!" Hanashi stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Momoji is a monkey." Neji sighed, finishing binding his hair like all branch servant where required and spun on his heal, heading for the door. "And stop addressing me as a little boy! I'm older than you."

"Momoji is an extremely cute monkey!" Hanashi exclaimed, running after the Hyuga genius. "Besides, you are only three weeks older! I can address you as I like!"

"Why are you being so loud in the morning?" Neji asked as Hanashi caught up.

"Well, for one thing, it is almost ten in the morning, and for another, I am being sent away." Hanashi responded with a shrug.

"Sent away?" Neji repeated in disbelief, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Where?"

"To the Settlement." Hanashi said a wry smile on his face.

"Why? What is there?" Neji frowned, racking his brain for anything he had heard on the Settlement.

"Supposedly it is an exclusive all boys club that you need a personal invite to join. It has many lovely lady friends and a private beach." Hanashi said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Neji growled, seriously contemplating whether or not to punch the man again.

"It's near Mie." Hanashi replied with a sigh. "This is the first time since my parents' deaths that the clan has shown more than a passing interest in me, Neji. I can't just let this opportunity pass me by."

"But I've never heard of this place, this Settlement. And you say that it is near Mie? That's a three day journey from here. If you get into trouble, how will I save you?" Neji gave a long suffering sigh. "Do you want to do this?"

"Neji," Hanashi said, gripping his friend's arm. "I am twenty-years-old. I am doomed to forty more years as a ninja and then twenty more years as a worker in the rice paddies. I'm not as lucky as you in the fact you are the cousin of the head; her _personal _bodyguard. If I don't take this opportunity now, I don't ever see another coming in its place."

"Hanashi," Neji said, truly at loss for words. "If this is what you want…"

"It is." Hanashi said firmly.

"Then I can pull some strings and get you some good food for the journey." Neji laughed.

"Great," Hanashi moaned. "It'll probably give me a stomach ache."

--

Birds chirping and someone singing in a sweet soprano was what Hinata heard as she slowly regained consciousness.

'_I know that song,'_ she thought as her fingers brushed over the blanket that covered her. _'Coarse, but warm. Where am I?'_

"I am home, mother!" A male voice called from across the room.

'_Across the room? No, there are rice paper doors.'_ Her hand came up to feel the cool paper stretched over a wooden frame. _'This isn't the Hyuga compound, so where am I? I passed out and I thought that someone had picked me up.'_ She sat up slowly, trailing her fingers over the four walls of the room. _'It is very small in here.'_

"Do you think that she will ever wake up?" The male voice asked again.

"I do not know," the voice that had been singing replied. "She was very finely dressed, making me believe that she was running away from a rich family. Perhaps the shock of having to do something on her own has thrown her system into shock."

"Mother, you make it sound like she will break at the slightest work. You know Suzume and how she is, so why would this girl be any different?"

"Suzume-sama has the blood of this earth in her. That girl is probably from the capital, running away from an arrange marriage. She hasn't woken even once since she got here." The woman's voice got closer and closer, the screeching of the paper door's opening filling Hinata's ears so she couldn't hear the next comment.

"Nah," the male voice replied. "She looks like she has some back bone."

"A chicken's back bone."

"No, maybe the back bone of a fish…"

"Um," Hinata said, not able to listen to their comments on her anymore.

"You are awake, are you?" The woman asked, pressing her hand to Hinata's forehead.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Hinata tried to get to her feet, but was pushed back down on the futon.

"You are in the farming community of Mie. My name is Kusagi Yoriko." The woman replied, reaching for a ladle full of water. "Drink. You must be thirsty. You where out almost a week."

"A week?" Hinata croaked, once again trying to rise and once again she was pushed back down.

"Yes. You know my name now, what is yours?" Yoriko asked.

"Hinata." She said softly, sipping the water slowly.

"Do you have a last name?" The male voice that had been silent till then asked.

"Just Hinata," the indigo haired girl sighed.

"Huh. Well, my name is Minoru. Kusagi Minoru. What are you doing here? Are you some spy?"

"Spy," Hinata repeated, lowering her head. "What would I spy on?"

"The bastard Hyuga have taken over most of the land around here and call it their 'Settlement.' And the Daimyo doesn't care! Are you a Hyuga? You have those eyes." Minoru grabbed her chin. "Look at me when I speak to you!"

"I am sorry," Hinata whispered, doing her best to look at where she thought he was.

"Minoru," Yoriko said suddenly. "Stop."

"Not until I discover the Hyuga's plot!" Minoru growled.

"Minoru, she is blind. Even if she is a Hyuga, I doubt that they have any use for her." Yoriko gently took Hinata's hand into her own. "Tell me, child. Where is your family?"

"They, they," Hinata lowered her head as Minoru's hand dropped. "I don't have a family. I am all alone."

"I see. Then you will become a member of our family!" Yoriko laughed. "I've always wanted a daughter!"

"Mother!" Minoru yelled.

"Oh, hush, Minoru. If Hinata-chan says that she doesn't have a family then she is welcome in ours." Yoriko said with a glare at her son.

"Mother, you would have our land taken away and leave us with nothing?" Minoru growled as Hinata started laughing. "What?!" He spun and glared at the indigo haired girl as she continued to laugh.

"I don't think that I've ever been called Hinata-chan in such a light voice," she sighed. "They never would have called me that," she whispered, her father's face appearing in her mind. With another sigh, she sat the ladle on the futon and rose. "I understand your concerns. I will be leaving as soon as you can direct me to where my bag is."

"Minoru, look what you have done!" Yoriko growled, rising and taking Hinata's arm. "You do not have to leave, child. You are our guest, and Minoru will remember that."

"I don't…" Hinata started but was cut off.

"Hinata-chan, you must wish to bathe. A week was spent, laying there in that bed. You must feel, well, pardon my bluntness, nasty." Yoriko muttered. "Your speech patterns are high class so I offer an apology if I offended you. I am just a farmer's wife, not a lady."

"You didn't offend me, Yoriko-san, but I cannot impose on you any longer." Hinata whispered.

"Nonsense! You will stay here with us until the end of your days, if that is your wish." Yoriko gave a tug on her arm. "This way to the bath house," she said in a sing-song voice.

"If you say so," Hinata replied, already making plans to leave after the family was asleep.

--

Neji stood outside the office of the Hyuga head, annoyed once again that he was Hanabi's personal slave. His hands gripped the polished wood of the tray laden with what would have been Hanabi's lunch if he had been allowed into the room an hour ago.

"Why the heck am I still standing here?" He asked, the urge to abandon his duty to Hanabi and go to the training grounds coming over him. "I should. Hanabi won't miss me…" He muttered to himself, studying the tray of food.

"But you will get in big trouble because you left." Hanabi muttered back as she opened her office door.

The Hyuga genius sighed deeply. "I know."

"Is that lunch?" The Hyuga head asked, crinkling her nose at the sight of cold miso soup.

"It was an hour ago." Neji replied dryly.

"You know, if you weren't my favorite servant, I wouldn't allow you to talk like that." Hanabi's response was said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I don't remember becoming a servant." Neji said.

"Really?" Hanabi looked him over. "Put the tray on my desk." She said with authority.

"Yes, Hanabi-sama," Neji said, his mother's warning coming to his mind. He entered the office that he had never really been in before Hanabi's rise to power, the allure of the room lost on him. He set the tray down with a plunk, intending to leave right away but was stopped by Hanabi.

"Sit," she said, gazing at him through thick lashes as she sat down. "Entertain me while I eat."

"What would you like me to do?" He asked dryly.

"Entertain," she responded as she picked up her spoon and took a bite. "Sit. You are making me feel conspicuous."

"I cannot sing, I cannot dance, and I do not make speeches… How would you like me to entertain you?" He asked with a raised brow as he knelt.

"Then tell me of a mission that you have been on. Some place far away from here and has good action." Hanabi set down the spoon and gazed at him thoughtfully.

"I have been to the Sand, I fought Akatsuki, I returned to Konoha." He said in a challenging voice.

"Oh? Good. Now," she said, gathering up loose papers, "Tell me about the relationship you had with my sister."

He looked up with a start. "Hanabi-sama, I do not know what you are talking about?"

"I know that you and she had a relationship that many in the clan considered improper. I wish to hear your side." Hanabi said, stacking the papers in a neat stack. "Did you love her?"

"Hanabi-sama, I cannot speak of someone that is not here to defend herself."

"Oh? You are willing to talk about her with your mother." Hanabi replied, her eyes dark.

"I see," Neji said coolly, his aunt's face floating into his vision. "I was her servant, just as I am Hanabi-sama's. There was never anything improper between us."

"Liar." Hanabi stood and walked over to him, her eye afire. "I know that there was something between you. Tell me now what it was!"

"Hinata-sama showed me kindness. It was only natural that I would return the favor." He said, ignoring the murderous look in her eyes.

"Then you do not miss her?" Hanabi asked, letting her fingers trail down his cheek.

"Is she coming back?" He responded.

There was dead silence for several seconds then a loud slap was heard.

"How dare you?" Hanabi hissed. "You accuse me of doing away with my own sister? She is like my mother! The only mother that I have ever know!"

Neji sat there gazing into eyes so much like his own, full of hate and longing, his gut clenching when he thought of Hinata's eyes and how she never had such emotions in her own pearly orbs, only kindness and devotion to a clan that had turned their back on her.

"Well, branch house? What do you say?"

"Forgive me," he bowed his head. "I spoke out of turn. Punish me as you see fit."

"I see," she said in a disappointed voice. "You are easy, Neji. Too easy to manipulate, too easy to make you do the bidding of your mistress." Her fingers cupped themselves under his chin again. "Too easy to take as one's own," she whispered as her lips came down over his, her knees pressing against his hips as she settled into his lap.

He sat there for several long seconds as Hanabi tried to make his lips part, a deep sense of betrayal penetrating his gut. '_I am sorry, Hinata.'_ His heart cried out.

"You aren't much fun," Hanabi complained as she pulled back. "Even Hajiro knows how to do naughtier things."

"I would ask what the son of councilman that is only fifteen is doing with the Head who herself is fourteen," Neji whispered sadly.

His words where rewarded with another slap. "You dare insult me?" She growled.

"No, I only point out the truth."

"Hum, the truth. The Hyuga don't know how to be truthful. It is something that they have never mastered," she whispered in his ear as she stood. "The truth," she laughed. "The truth is that I have saved myself for Neji-niisan. He will be mine, and I will be his."

Neji's eyes widened. "Hanabi-sama! You are only fourteen! I am twenty."

"So? My father was almost fifteen years older than my mother. She was only just sixteen on her wedding night." Hanabi cocked her head to one side. "Are you saying that you won't take such an opportunity when it is offered to you? You could be the father of the next head."

"I think I should leave, Hanabi-sama." He said as he stood. "I have other jobs to be doing."

"Neji," Hanabi said as he opened the door. "If you do not do what I want you to do, I will tell everyone how you forced me to the ground and ripped the delicate kimono off my frail form, taking away the gift meant for my husband." She raised her hand to eye level and studied her fingernails. "I will give you time to think over this choice, but I know that you will do the right thing in the end."

Neji gazed at his younger cousin, a deep hatred that he thought long buried coming to the surface. Words sprung to the tip of his tongue about how he had done what she was suggesting with her older sister almost every night before Hinata's disappearance, his mouth opening to scream out the fact he had asked Hinata to be his wife and she had accepted.

"You may leave," Hanabi's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yes, Hanabi-sama," he bowed, an image of his fingers around her neck telling him that he needed to leave that instant before he did something he would regret. He made it into the hallway and closed the door behind him with a click, his hand making a fist over his heart. "Hinata, I am so sorry, but Hanabi has given me not choice. I have to do what she wishes."

--

"Oh," Hinata complained as her foot came into contact with something hard. Her hands clamped themselves over her mouth as she listened to the breathing patterns of the men and woman sleeping in the house, trying to judge if any of them had awoken with her cry.

"You are pathetic, Hinata, simply pathetic." She whispered to herself, the chastising comments repeating themselves in her mind as she silently made her way to the door. "Door, door, door," she chanted to herself, the ruff fabric of the blanket that had been on her bed catching in the calluses on her hands. "I only need to find my water bottles." She whispered as she held the makeshift bag to her chest.

She stumbled into the small kitchen with what she knew were loud footsteps; she could only hope that the Kusagi didn't wake at the noise. She paused in her search to listen and when she was content that the family that had taken such loving care of her was asleep, she opened every cupboard and drawer that she could find. Her hands came into contact with many dishes and cups, but not the bottles she was so desperate for.

"Where are they?" She said hopelessly, tears starting to streak down her face as her escape plan slowly shattered around her.

"Where are whom?" Minoru's bored voice asked from behind her.

"Minoru-kun!" She gasped as she spun and tried to find him.

"Where are you going, Hinata-chan?" Yoriko asked sadly.

"Leaving so soon?" Jiro's gruff voice asked.

"Please," Hinata cried. "I need to leave."

"Why?" Yoriko asked, walking over to the girl and wrapping her arms around Hinata's shoulders. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know, I just need to leave," Hinata sobbed.

"Your family, what about them?" Yoriko wiped the tears from Hinata's cheeks. "Do they miss you? Are they worried about you? Are you going back to them?"

"What family?" Hinata whispered. "They don't want me. My father would rather have my younger sister. Ha. He probably wants my cousin more than he wants me. What am I to him? I am blind. He can't use a blind girl."

"Your family truly wishes to let you go? They are fools if they can't see the beautiful young woman behind the sightless eyes. Does all your family feel this way? Do none of them want you?" Yoriko brushed a tress of blue hair behind the girl's ear. "Surely someone wants you."

Neji's face flashed through Hinata's mind, his eyes reflecting all the passion that he had shown her every night, all the love his heart held reserved for her and no one else. "No," she swallowed hard. "He is better off without me." She said so softly that Yoriko couldn't hear her. "I am of no use to them." She said louder. "The only thing that I am good for now is maybe marrying and producing a child so my father's line doesn't end."

"Such a horrid family you belong to, Hinata-chan," Jiro took a step forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are welcome to stay with ours as long as you wish. You can join our family and forget if that is your choice."

"I don't know how to answer." Hinata clenched her hands together as tightly as she could. "You barely know me, yet you want me to be a member of your family. My father would call you foolish."

"Well, I always knew that I was a fool, so have such a beautiful woman tell me so only makes my heart ache a little," Jiro said in a light tone but there was something more under his words. "I would say that your father is the true fool."

"Maybe," Hinata whispered a sudden overwhelming need to belong coming over her. "You want me in your family despite the fact you only know my name and the fact my family has abandoned me?"

"Yes," Yoriko said hugging the girl closer.

"Yes," Jiro said the grin on his face evident in his voice.

"Well," Minoru started. "It doesn't matter what I want, does it? I'm already in the minority. Might as well say yes myself."

"See? With out Minoru's ineloquent words, we have voted that you should be a member of the Kusagi family. You can even use our last name if it makes you feel better." Yoriko murmured. "Welcome to our family, Hinata."

--

Neji stood by the window staring thoughtlessly at the full moon slowly rising over the compound, the feeling that Hinata had slipped out of his grip driving him nearly insane.

"Hinata, where have you gone and what are you trying to do? Will you ever come back to me?" He whispered to the moon as the door to his room opened.

"Neji." The single word echoed eerily across the room, the command in the voice undeniable.

"Yes, Hanabi-sama. I am coming." He responded, glancing up at the moon with one last prayer in his heart; the wish to see Hinata, one last time and tell her how sorry he was.

--

Next Chapter is called Fated, weeks have past since Hinata woke in the home of the Kusagi and found the family she had always been looking for while Neji finds something important that Hinata left behind.


	4. Fated

Forsaken

Disclaimer: I'm really not a Naruto fangirl, I just play one on TV while I practice my mad ninja skills in hope one day I'll be on SASUKE. Besides, Neji is hotter than Naruto anyway. But Byakuya pwns all! Oh My Gosh, I_ am _a fangirl. Runs away screaming

Chapter Four: Fated

--

"Clear day, freshly blooming flowers, a bento box… It's almost like the forces of nature _want_ us to go on a picnic." Minoru stuck out his tongue in protest.

Hinata laughed at his antics as she spread a blanket in the grass. "Or it is just Yoriko-san."

"My mother is now the goddess of nature?" Minoru said in horror. "No! Please tell me it isn't true! That would just be creepy."

"And to think she carried you for nine months, went through labor, gave birth to you, raised you and watched over you for all these years and you act like this." Hinata shook her head in disappointment as she sat. "You should get down on your knees and thank her every day for doing all of that for you."

"I now know why Mother wanted Hinata-chan as a member of our family. She acts just like that crazy old lady." Minoru hug his head.

"Un," Hinata said around her bite of food.

"You started eating without me!" Minoru yelled angrily, snatching the bento box away.

"Un," Hinata replied, stuffing her face with rice balls she had in her hands. "Yoriko-san isn't crazy; she's the nicest person I've ever met."

"Are you sure about that?" Minoru studied the woman across from him as he settled on the blanket.

"I think I would know," she said softly.

"Oh," he blushed, looking away. "Um," he muttered, trying to think of a better topic as he slowly ate his rice ball. "So, you've never told me when your birthday is."

"December 27th," she said with a smile.

"Oh. Mine's October 13th. Weird day, I know, but…"

"It is the day you were born. What is strange about that?" She asked.

"Nothing," he grinned. "I'll be nineteen. How old are you?"

"Nineteen." She giggled.

"Really?" He sat up straighter, chagrinned. "You are older than me?"

"It would seem so," she smiled. "Minoru-kun, please tell me more about this land? I wish to know about my new home."

"Hum, Mie…" He pondered. "We are a small province that has managed to keep its lord despite that man claiming to be the Daimyo sitting in the capitol. The wars of Fire country don't interest us and even if they did, the Daimyo has Konoha and his beloved ninja. He has no use for us other than the food we put on his table." Minoru trailed off in thought. "Mie Reiichiro is the lord. He lives over the hill with his wife, Aisei and daughter, Suzume. They rarely leave the house though. Aisei-sama is in poor health. Suzume used to come over all the time and bug me but now she sees how her mother is. Aisei-sama will never get better, only worse."

"That is sad. I know what it is like to lose your mother." Hinata sighed heavily.

"How old where you when your mother died?" Minoru asked for lack of better question.

"I was five. She died having my little sister." Hinata sighed.

"I am sorry," Minoru said. "I shouldn't have asked. My question has brought you pain."

"No, it's okay. I have good memories of her," Hinata smiled, her eyelids closing over sightless lavender eyes. "When I was young, she would brush my hair every morning and tie it up beautifully. The only time that I can remember my father telling me I looked nice was after my mother had done my hair." She gave a small laugh. "This was before my sister was born, though. After Hanabi's birth…" Hinata trailed off. "Is there any food left?"

"Yeah," Minoru handed her to bento box. "You sure are hungry. You always eat a lot."

"Do I?" Hinata whispered, setting the bento box down. "You don't think its weird, do you? Me always being hungry?"

"No. Am I supposed to?" Minoru frowned.

"No. I just asked." Hinata slowly stood. "We should be getting home," she raised her face towards the sky. "Yoriko-san will be wondering if we killed each other or not."

"Yeah," he chuckled, handing her the bento box so he could pick up the blanket and shake it out.

The light breeze picked up as he tried to refold the blanket, making it nearly impossible. Hinata grabbed one of the flapping ends, dropping the box as Minoru's hand grabbed Hinata's. Her face registered her surprise as he took a step forward, his eye locked on her face.

"Hinata," he whispered, his lips only inches from hers.

"Minoru-kun?" She replied, confused at what was happening.

"I, I, Hinata," Minoru stuttered, wanting nothing more than the woman in front of him. "I…"

"Ah," Hinata gasped, nearly doubling over as she held her stomach.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" Minoru yelled, gripping her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was just surprising," she whispered. "Take me home, please?"

"Yeah." Minoru nodded. He gripped her upper arm and gently led her back to the small storage shed that they had converted into a living space for her. He helped her into her bed, a worried expression on his face. "I'm going to go find Mother. Maybe she'll know what is wrong with you. Stay here."

"You don't have to!" Hinata called but he was already out the door. "I already know what's wrong with me," she sighed, pressing her hand to her forehead. "I'm well aware of what is wrong with me."

She laid in the bed for several moments, soft sobs coming to the surface. "Neji-nii, no," she brushed tears out of her eyes. "You aren't my nii-san anymore. You are my aijin, my lover. I am sorry that I left you," a deep sigh escaped her lips as she sat up, groping for the water bottle she kept next to her bed. "Neji," she sighed again.

"Hinata-chan!" Yoriko yelled as she entered the shack. "Minoru said that you fainted! Are you okay?"

"I didn't faint," Hinata replied.

"Oh? Then what happened?" Yoriko pressed her hand to Hinata's forehead.

"I, um, tripped over my feet." The former Hyuga heir lied.

"I'm sure that you didn't," Yoriko replied. "You are a very bad liar, Hinata-chan. Tell me what is going on? Please?"

"I got a stomach cramp." Hinata said softly.

Yoriko was silent for several moments before saying, "Hinata, you have been here for almost four months and you have never given any sign that you have had your monthly cycle." Yoriko looked the girl from head to foot. "Hinata?"

Hinata closed her eyes slowly and her lips parted into a wistful smile. "I felt him move today, that is what happened earlier," she whispered, giving the older woman all the information she needed.

"So you are with child." Yoriko sighed. "Have you thought about what you will do?"

"I will be fine. We will stay here, if Yoriko-san will allow it." Hinata said softly.

"Of course; you are like a daughter to me. But what of the father?" Yoriko took a step backward. "Does he know?"

"He would have very good perception skills if he did. Even I didn't know that I was pregnant till after I got here." The indigo haired woman bit her lower lip. "He doesn't know. He doesn't need to. He's better off without me."

"How can you say that? Does he not have the right to know he has fathered a child? Every man deserves to know at least that much, Hinata." Yoriko softly chastised. "You need to tell him."

"And how would I find him?" Hinata yelled. "He doesn't know where I am and he doesn't need to know! He is better off with out silly little Hinata," she scooted up against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. "Better off with out silly Hinata."

"Is he of higher rank than you? Is that why you do not want him to know?" Yoriko crouched down in front of her. "Is that the problem?"

"No, if we where back where I used to live, he would be lucky to kiss the ground I walked on," Hinata buried her face in her knees. "He was my servant, not I his."

"Is that why you ran away? You engaged in an illicit love affair with a servant and now carry his child?" Yoriko's voice chilled slightly, showing her disproval of the situation.

"No," Hinata raised her face. "We were going to marry, before I ran away. Now I do not know what as happened with him, what my sister might do to him if she realizes what happened between him and me."

Yoriko sighed deeply. "Hinata, this is quite the mess that you have gotten yourself into. What do you plan on doing now?" Yoriko pressed her hand to her forehead.

"I will have my child and no one will ever know, not my father, not my sister, not my child's father. They will all live in happy ignorance." Hinata settled back into her bed. "They will be happy without me."

"I'm sure that they miss you." Yoriko sighed, gripping the bridge of her nose as she attempted not to think of what the girl in front of her had just revealed.

"You have never met my family then," the former Hyuga heiress shook her head at the thought of her father being sad at her disappearance.

"You are very critical of your own flesh and blood," Yoriko said skeptically. "No one is that harsh on their family."

"Maybe not around here," Hinata replied. "But you have never been to where I lived. You have never been a part of my family. You have never been forced to endure the things that I have been forced to. You have never been blamed for your mother's death because you merely wanted to spend time with her, not knowing she was in labor. You have never had your much older cousin try to take your virginity when you were ten-years-old. You have never been in a fight to the death with the cousin that swore to protect your life with his own. You have never had your father force you to a secession fight between you and your sister even though you had just recovered from heart failure. You have never been beaten because you said the wrong thing to the wrong person. You have never been forced on boy after boy in an attempt to find the right marriage with the right family that had the right amount of money. You have never been called worthless. You have never had your uncle blind you," she hissed bitterly. "This baby is the one happy point in my life. I will always protect my child. Always."

Yoriko stared at the young woman for several long moments, not sure how to respond to the comments she had made. "Hinata-chan, I do not know what to say."

"Then don't say anything!" Hinata screamed. "Just leave me alone! I just want everyone to let me live in peace," she sobbed. "I just want someone to love me for me, not because being with me would mean that they could use my family's money. I just want peace and quiet." She collapsed against the bed as the sobs racked her small frame.

Yoriko made to go to her, but stopped as the girl's words washed over her again. "I'll come and see you later, Hinata-chan," Yoriko whispered as she went out the door.

"How is she?" Jiro stepped forward and met his wife outside the door.

"She needs time," Yoriko whispered. "She has been through so much in such a short life. I, I," Yoriko gave her husband a helpless look. "I did not think that so much hurt and wrong could be committed against someone, Jiro."

"What happened to her?" Minoru asked, stepping around his father.

Yoriko shook her head. "I cannot tell you. It is not my story to tell. Just know that she is hurting in a way that none of us can understand. Right now we just need to give her some space. She needs to think over some very hard things."

Jiro gave his wife a questioning look then nodded. "Then we will."

Minoru pressed his lips together then nodded also. "We just have to wait for her to tell us."

Yoriko nodded sadly. "That is all we _can_ do."

--

Neji stood in the middle of the clearing, his eyes closed as he listened to the sounds around him. When he decided that no one was following him, he stealthily made his way to the main house, throwing a look over his shoulder every once and a while to make sure no one was following him as he entered the main gate as having one's Byakugan activated in the compound was strictly prohibited. The guard standing at the gate saw him and nodded his head to which Neji gave a tight smile as he hurried past. Halfway down the hallway a fork branched in two different directions, the right way to the main kitchens and then the rooms used for entertaining guests where the left fork took him to bedrooms and his destination: the library.

Several branch house members scurried past him as he walked leisurely down his chosen path, all giving him a bow of their heads even though they all were of branch house status. With a shake of his head, he opened the library door and entered, carefully making sure that no one was watching his movements, or had taken notice that he was being so cautious. He casually walked to the back of the room, taking in the fact it was close to lunch time and Hanabi would be expecting him soon

"Can't help it," he muttered to himself. Taking a deep breath he went to the back of the library and pulled on a secret release that opened a panel on the back wall. He entered and pulled the secret door. Darkness overcame his senses and he fumbled for the torch that was hanging on the wall. Once it was lit, he stepped down lightly, knowing his footsteps would be magnified by the walls of the tunnel to the underground chamber where all the history the Hyuga didn't want anyone else to know was stored.

A movement to his left had him jerking back up the narrow tunnel until he realized that it was just a mole, disturbed by his sudden appearance and the light he was holding. "Sorry," he said, nodding at the scared creature. "You should leave before someone else comes and finds you down here. They wouldn't accept your presence like I will. They have no heart what so ever."

With a slight smile he turned his attention to the wall of scrolls, all written in a cryptic script but translating them would be nothing to him since Hanabi had taught him the key in an effort to lighten her workload. "I got to hand it to you, Hanabi. You are the one that showed me all of this. You gave me the keys to overthrow our clan if I wanted to. You have still got a lot of growing up to do if you will willingly show the clan's deepest, darkest secrets to me." He reached out and pulled a scroll down, quickly looking over its content and then moving on to the next one. Several moments of searching finally lead him back to the scroll he had been reading the last time he had come here, the vicious workings of the Hyuga lain bare to his eyes. The account of the meeting of the Hyuga head and the First Hokage was much different than the one that he had learned at the academy, so different in fact, if he hadn't known that the scroll he was holding was the first one written on the subject, he would have laughed at how stupid his great-great-great-grandfather had been to refuse the offer of friendship by the Shodai. The Senju leader had easily conquered the land that was now Konoha and had shown that he was worthy of the title Hokage, but the Hyuga had stubbornly clung to the belief that they were the strongest clan in all of Fire Country and had almost been annihilated by the almost silly emotion pride.

Disgusted with his grandfather's actions, Neji rolled the scroll up and pulled out another one, reading the summary of the scroll's record nearly caused him to drop it. He stared at it for several long seconds, not sure if he could read about his father's death written by a member of the main house, but another part of him wished to know every detail, wanted to know the truth behind the incident that took his father from him. Making a quick decision, he tucked the scroll inside his shirt, determined to read it later, after he had found the scroll he was looking for. He searched the stacks for numerous more minutes his hands flying over the wall in search of the scroll that would tell him about the Settlement, and, if he could find it, the one that recorded what had happened between Hinata and the elders the day she disappeared.

A crash in the library above him caused him to pause, if it was one of the elders coming down to this room, Neji would be in deep trouble. With a growl he abandoned his search, the first scrolls his hands rested on where forced into his shirt next to the other one. He dashed over to the tunnel, grabbing his torch as he ran and extinguishing it. The sudden plunge into darkness caused him to miss a step and it was only the strict Jūken training that kept him on his feet. Up ahead the secret door opened and Neji knew that if he didn't get out of there fast he would be on a one way ticket to the Settlement, or worse, even if he was Hanabi's slave. A sudden burst of speed brought him up against the false wall which other side was covered with books just as the person entered the tunnel and walked past him.

Long dark hair and a traditional white robe fluttered behind as Hiashi made his way down to the underground chamber but Neji didn't stick around to find out what he was doing no matter how much he wanted to. Taking a deep breath and then breathing a sigh of relief at not being caught, he walked over to the door and opened it, one glance outside making him wish he hadn't.

Hijiri stood there, a smile like that of a predator having its prey in sight on her thick lips. "Neji-kun," she said in her low, almost boyish voice. "Hijiri has found you."

"What do you want?" He growled, trying to push past her but she grabbed his arm.

"But today," she said, staring at him with shocked eyes. "Have you forgotten what today is?"

"Yes," he glared at his cousin, his mother's uncle's child that had been born late in the man's life, the girl that had declared to his father at the tender age of three, and he only two, that she would one day be married to her precious Neji-kun.

"Neji-kun," she whined, "Today is the anniversary of Hijiri and Neji's engagement."

"Sorry, I don't remember that happening," he gave her another dark glare then pulled her hand off his arm and walked away.

"Neji-kun," she whined again, running after him. "We have a binding contract of engagement! Ever since you were born, you were meant to be Hijiri's husband."

Neji stopped in the middle of the hall and slowly turned to his cousin, murder in his eyes. "We do _not_; under _any_ circumstances, have _any_ binding contract of _any_ kind!"

"But Neji-kun, your father said!" Hijiri's eyes took on a hurt look. "He said that when we grew up you would look out for me! You would be Hijiri's husband, and now that that girl is gone, we can focus on our relationship!"

Neji felt his anger come to the surface and tried to stop it with deep, calming breaths but failed. In a single movement he grabbed Hijiri by her throat and forced her against the wall. "What did you say about Hinata-sama?" He growled.

"She is a bad influence on you," Hijiri said. "She is so small and weak, it's no wonder that she hadn't dropped dead long ago."

Neji felt the rage pour from every part of his body, the act of snapping Hijiri's neck something that wouldn't even take a flick of his wrist. With a hiss he threw her to the ground. "Do not _ever_ say anything like that about Hinata-sama again. We are not engaged, Hijiri; it is just a childish crush that you have allowed to follow you into adulthood. Even if my father did say that I was to protect you as we grew older, he never said anything about marriage and even if he did, your Byakugan is weak."

Hijiri stared up at him in deep shock, not able to comprehend what was going on. "But…"

"Do not speak. I will not marry you, ever, Hijiri, and I don't take kindly to anyone that insults Hinata-sama."

Hijiri slowly sat up. "She is gone, Neji. You can't cling to the hope she will return. She's probably in the river somewhere, the clan happy about her death."

With a garbled cry, Neji grabbed her neck again and picked her up off the floor, her feet dangling just off the ground so she had trouble breathing. "Do not speak of Hinata-sama in such a way. She is more worthy than any of us."

A look of deep thoughtfulness cam to her eyes even as she was having trouble breathing. "You love her." Hijiri's voice choked in amazement.

"Yes," Neji said, lowering her to the ground.

Hijiri stared at him long and hard. "Hijiri's heart is broken at Neji-kun's choice. Hinata-sama is no longer here, she walked out he front gates the day of Hanabi-sama's rise to power without looking back."

"You saw her?" Neji stared at his cousin in shock.

"She was in your room. She put something on your bed, but Hanabi-sama took it. She walked out the front gates like nothing was wrong, but there was something wrong. It looked like she was having a hard time figuring out where everything was, like she was blind." Hijiri bit her lower lip. "What are you going to do?" She called as he brushed past her.

"Find what Hinata left behind for me." He said in a determined voice. "And I know just where Hanabi would have hidden it."

--

"Hinata-chan?" Yoriko called as she entered the small shack the day after she had learned of the girl's condition, not wanting to surprise her. She glanced at the person standing behind her before walking over to the bed. Kneeling, she brushed indigo strands of hair out of Hinata's face. "Are you awake?"

Hinata's eyelids fluttered open though their opening and closing had no affect on her. "Yes, Yoriko-san. What is it?"

"There is someone that I would like you to meet, if you want to." Yoriko squeezed the girl's hand in reassurance.

"Who?" Hinata asked, sitting up.

Yoriko motioned for the other figure to come closer. "Mie Suzume-sama." Yoriko answered.

"The daughter of the lord." Hinata sighed. Nodding she turned to where she thought the other woman was sitting. Yoriko took Hinata's hand in her own then pressed it into Suzume's.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-chan." Suzume said with a smile. "I had heard that a young woman moved in with my friends the Kusagi, but I haven't been able to come and greet you properly until today."

"Your mother is feeling better?" Hinata asked, remembering that the woman had been ill.

"A little," Suzume nodded. "She was able to sit up in bed today, something that hasn't happened for several months. She will be walking soon."

"That is good to hear," Hinata nodded her head, not quite sure what she was supposed to be doing. "Um, I am sorry that I wasn't able to greet you properly today. I should probably get out of bed."

"Don't worry about it!" Suzume exclaimed. "I was just going to greet you and then let you get back to what you where doing."

"Now, now," Yoriko said, standing. "I think that you two will be great friends. All you have to do is speak with one another. That being said, I must get back to my garden. It is in sore need of attention." She exited with a small chuckle, leaving behind an awkward atmosphere.

"Well, that was interesting," Suzume said after a minute. "I haven't been snowballed by her like that since she decided that I was going to marry Minoru when I was twelve."

"You are going to marry Minoru-kun?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Ha, Yoriko thinks so but he and I have always disliked each other. I would rather marry a rock than that selfish, stubborn, pigheaded cad." Suzume stuck out her tongue for emphases but then remembered that Hinata was blind and wouldn't be able to see her action.

Hinata started laughing. "Are you sure that you and he would not make a good match?"

"Yes," Suzume said with conviction then blushed. "It sounds like I like him, doesn't it?"

"Maybe," Hinata giggled.

Another pause followed with both women trying to think of a new topic of conversation. Finally Suzume whispered, "Yoriko said that you are from a wealthy family and they mistreated you so that's why you ran away. Is it true?"

"Yes," Hinata sighed. "My family… I wasn't wanted. My father wanted a son, not a daughter."

"Oh," Suzume looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just my father." Hinata shook her head.

"And your mother?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry," Suzume bowed her head.

"It's almost dinner time, isn't it?" Hinata asked as she stood and straightened her clothing that had been crumpled by her nap.

"Yes," Suzume stood up eagerly. "Yoriko is such a good cook. I hope she makes dumplings with bean paste in the middle. They are my favorite." She grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out the door, her eyes aglow. "Yoriko-san!" She yelled as they arrived at the farm house. "We are hungry!"

"Then come in," Minoru said dryly as he opened the door. "Just remember that we don't allow wild animals inside, Suzume."

"Ha! Wouldn't that be you?" She said snidely while Hinata snickered.

"No, that would be you," Minoru growled, raising his hand defensively.

"Stop it, Minoru," his mother called as she set lunch on the table. "Help Hinata-chan find her seat."

Minoru gave Suzume another dark look as he took Hinata's arm and guided her to the table.

"Thank you," she grinned up at him, causing his heart to flutter.

"If you are going to help her, you should help me as well!" Suzume called, breaking the mood.

"Spoiled rotten brat," he stuck out his tongue as he pointed at her seat.

"Insolent pig," she replied.

"Mangy…" Minoru started but was cut off.

"Stop it," Yoriko said.

"But…"

"No." Yoriko sat down. "Be quiet."

Hinata started giggling as he sat with a grumble. "Is Jiro-san not joining us?" She asked.

"Yes, he should be here any minute." Yoriko replied.

"I would like to tell everyone something when he arrives," she said softly, bowing her head.

"Are you sure, Hinata-chan?" Yoriko frowned, knowing what the girl was going to say.

"Yes," she nodded. "Everyone deserves to know."

"Know what?" Minoru demanded.

"Be quiet!" Suzume huffed. "We'll know when Jiro-san arrives."

"But," Minoru muttered and was cut off.

"Quiet," Suzume hissed. "I hear him in the yard."

Minoru and Suzume fell silent as they waited for the patriarch of the Kusagi family to enter the house. He did so a moment later, going straight to his wife and giving her a kiss. With a nod at each of the people sitting around the table, he reached for the platter of food in front of him but was stopped by Yoriko.

"Hinata-chan has something to say," she said softly.

Jiro glanced at his wife then nodded. "Go on, Hina-chan."

Hinata twisted her fingers together into a knot. "Jiro-san, Yoriko-san, Minoru-kun, Suzume-sama, it has recently come to my attentions that, that," she stuttered.

"That what?" Minoru prompted, rolled his eyes.

"That I am with child," Hinata replied, bowing her head as she waited for the outburst she knew was to come.

--

Neji tore down the hallways, not caring who saw him or what anyone thought about his rampage. The door to Hanabi's room was as familiar as the back of his hand to him and the lock was easily picked. The door opened without a creak and he was across the room, pulling the hidden key off the top of her bureau. With a tug he ripped the façade off of the false wall and inserted the key into front of the chest sitting there, his breaths coming out in short grunts as he thought about what Hinata's last words could be.

"Please let them be a map to where you are." He whispered desperately, opening the lid of the chest. Many pieces of paper sat in it, but only one of them was written in Hinata's delicate script. His hands tore through the box, each paper rejected until it was empty. "Where is it?!" He hissed, glaring at the empty chest, his heart as empty as it was. He forced his fingers through his hair, the overwhelming feeling of helplessness coming over him. "Hinata," he sighed, closing his eyes as tightly as they would to stop the tears threatening to fall.

He sat there for several minutes, his brain refusing to believe that the letter wasn't there. "Hanabi likes to disguise thing as other things, so her enemies will never find out her secrets," he whispered, his eyes opening. "Hinata wrote a letter, which means she wrote it on a large piece of paper," he glanced over everything on the floor, putting all the smaller pieces back into the chest. "A letter would only be marked on one side," he whispered, putting more papers back in their box. "Hinata's writing is much better than Hanabi's," he picked up the remaining papers and looked them over. They flew back into the box, one by one until he held the last one in his hands, checking every angle. "Hanabi would have taken my name off it and replaced it with another word." He studied the single word written on the front, noticing that the ne and ji characters were written in a differed hand than the rest of the word.

"Are you my lost hope?" He asked softly, pulling open the letter to see the words 'Dear Neji' written in Hinata's slanted writing.

--

Next Chapter is called Forbidden, Neji reads Hinata's letter and is shocked to read secrets of the Hyuga long thought missing as Hinata offers her friendship to Suzume after explaining her relationship with Neji.


	5. Forbidden

Forsaken

Disclaimer: The farm was used to produce produce as the dove dove down to see the tear on the painting and then shed a tear. Yep, you read that right. Isn't English a lovely language?

Chapter Five: Forbidden

--

"Are you my lost hope?" He asked softly, pulling open the letter to see the words 'Dear Neji' written in Hinata's slanted writing.

Neji stared at the letter, the words jumping off the page and into his brain once again, his shock making it hard to do anything but stare, the information jumping off the page and into his brain almost too much for it to comprehend. "Hinata, this…" His eyes trailed over the page as he silently started to read again.

'_Dear Neji, I am writing this letter as my younger sister is made the Head of the Hyuga in my place. I know that my time in the Village is limited; there is so much that I want to tell you, so much that I need to share, but I only have a short while before I am sent to the Elders to learn my fate. Neji always know that I love you and you will always be the only one that I will love.'_

Her hand trailed off and there was a doodle of a smiling face. Neji stared intently at the drawing, figuring that it had something to do with the gibberish written beneath. He stared at the henohenomohe in deep thought; the drawing pulling a memory from when he was four-years-old and the one and only time he had been allowed to play with Hinata in the main house. They had been given paper and crayons and a half-hour of silly drawings followed with Hinata drawing one henohenomoheji after another, giggling as she used a different color on each letter, but the ji had always been purple, her favorite color used to draw her favorite letter. The absence of the ji in the face jumped out at him now and his brain ignored it written below, the words started popping off the page.

'_Neji, as you know, the Hyuga are a powerful clan with a devastating kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. In an effort to control every aspect of it, the original leaders came up with the two house system, but after a time, they saw a need to control the members of the branch house. They came to see the branch house as a threat, and in their most horrendous move, they created a seal that was called the Caged Bird seal. The originals thought nothing of the act that they had made, it was just another of the moves they felt needed to be made so their precious kekkei genkai's secrets could never be given away by the house that where no more than slaves to them._

_This went on for seven generations before another young woman named Hinata decided that it was time to free the branch house and reunite with the main house. She started researching the seal placed on the branch house members and discovered the sequence of hand signs needed to form it, theorizing that a reversed sequence would allow her to remove the seal. Sadly she died in child birth at the age of only sixteen, her son going on to become the head of our clan and increasing the number of branch house members, completely ignoring the work his mother had done on their behalf. Her work was destroyed but her diary was saved because they didn't know that she had secretly been placing small pieces of knowledge in it, telling of trivial things in books that where actually code words. Our ancestor Hinata was a brave and smart woman, the daughter of one head, wife of another and the mother to the man that would go down in infamy, Hyuga Hisashi. Yes, the very man that killed the prince of Fire country over a silly argument about a woman they both liked. It amazes me that we are descended from such a man._

Hinata's writing trailed off again, several lines had been written but scribbled out. Neji tried to read what they said but to no avail. With a small sigh he turned his attention to the rest of the letter.

_The words of her diary once decoded told of horror committed, but even more, the hope that I now pass on to you. The sequence needed to remove the curse seal is the opposite of the one used to activate the Byakugan, a sequence taught to all of the Hyuga when they are five. Neji, I give you this knowledge in hope that you will change the fate of the Hyuga, that you can help Hanabi see that this is the only way to save our clan. Neji, she loves you, she has since she was little and it will be your influence that will allow her to see the truth. Please, Neji, do this for me. Save our clan. I love you, Hinata'_

Tears sprang to his eyes. Hinata's last words spoke of things that he had always thought were legends, the knowledge to remove the curse seal thought lost since the first branding, but here in his hands was the information he needed to remove it.

"Hinata, you are a genius," he sighed, wiping his eyes. "The _true_ Hyuga genius." Suddenly he stood with a determined look on his face, clenching the letter to his chest. "But I still have questions. Questions that need answers." He forced the chest back into its hiding place and left Hanabi's room, heading straight for the branch house kitchens.

"Mother!" He yelled, brushing past several young women that looked longingly at him.

"Goodness, Neji. You can use your inside voice." Hanae sighed, appearing and walking over to her son. "What is it?"

"I am leaving." As soon as the words left his lip, his heart felt lighter than it had since Hinata left. Laughter bubbled deep in his throat, the answers to all his pain now so easy to find.

"After her." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Neji grinned, gripping her upper arms. "I see it now! Hinata always meant for me to follow her. I have to go." Neji stared intently into his mother's eyes, willing her to see the reasoning behind his sudden decision.

She looked at him long and hard before sighing. "Go then. Find her. Bring her home. Goodness knows that we need her leadership more than her sister's."

"Mother," he grinned, picking her up and swinging her around. "When I come back, we won't have to worry about the curse mark ever again," he whispered in her ear as he set her down.

"Perhaps you shouldn't say such things in the open," Hanae whispered, glancing over his shoulder fearfully.

Neji turned, following his mother's line of sight and saw old man Hitachi standing there, a smug look on his face.

"Well, well," Hitachi said, walking over to mother and son. "Aren't you in a cheerful mood?" Hitachi's eyes narrowed as he looked the so called genius of the Hyuga over. "You won't be when she gets done with you though," he sighed dramatically. "Hanabi-sama is in quite a rage. She keeps yelling about a letter and how you would never betray her. Well Neji? Did you?"

"What?" Neji growled, stepping between his mother and the bad excuse for what was supposed to be a benevolent Hyuga elder.

Instant rage filled the man's face. "How dare you talk back to me, you filthy boy?" Hitachi hissed as he struck Neji's face. "You are just as despicable as that father of yours."

With a move that the old man probably didn't see, Neji punched him in the gut, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Heh," Hitachi grinned like a man that had gotten an early birthday present. "That was you last mistake, brat. Now I can lock you away forever."

"Forever?" Hanae screeched, trying to get around her son. "Neji, what have you done?"

"Nothing, Mother. Nothing at all." Neji turned to her and grinned. "I'll be seeing you." He leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Later."

"Neji!" She yelled as he leaped out the window and disappeared from view. "Be safe," she sighed, shaking her head at how much her son acted like his father, always rushing into things without thinking them through, especially if they had to do with those he loved. "Be safe," she sighed again as she turned to the elder still on the floor. "Now what am I going to do with the man that had my husband killed?" She asked softly as she picked up a carving knife.

--

"Ungrateful little wench!" Suzume called, glaring at the cat that had stolen her last dango. "I would have shared it with you!"

"He was hungry," Hinata said in support of the small animal as it waltzed away happily.

"Jude-kun is always hungry," Suzume made a face. "He lives in the kitchen at my house but he is always stealing my food. My mother says that we should be grateful that we have friends that aren't of human kind, but when that cat steals my food…Anyway, where is Minoru? Wasn't he supposed to come along?"

"He said that Jiro-san needed him in the fields so he couldn't come. He said to tell you sorry." Hinata whispered, twisting the fabric of her shirt into a tight spiral. "I think that he is mad at me."

"Mad?" Suzume glanced up from her awkward position on the ground where she was studying a strange looking blue and green bug. "He's not mad, he's disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Hinata frowned.

"He wanted you for his own, but now with the knowledge that you are to have a child…Minoru was really never the brightest person…ever. Don't worry about what he says and does. He just needs to learn that sometimes life isn't fair and he won't always get his way." Suzume grinned at the girl before she remembered that Hinata wasn't able to see her actions.

"Life isn't fair," Hinata repeated, touching her eyelid. Suzume watched in fascination as the other woman lowered her hands to her lap and twisted them together. "They stole my eyesight, did you know that?"

"Who did?" Suzume asked with a frown, her hand reaching out to touch Hinata's shoulder but thought better of it.

"My eyes," she sighed. "They were once the strongest Byakugan that a female Hyuga had ever had, only surpassed by Neji's. Only Neji's." Hinata's eyelids closed over her eyes, stopping the tears from falling. "My uncles, they all where sitting there, false smiles on their faces, all saying that everything was going to be okay, that I didn't have to worry about a thing, that they would take care of me. I let my guard down for one second and then I felt a blow to my head, then darkness. My whole life has been theirs. Everything I have ever done has been for the glorification of that clan. I lived for them and I would have died for them. So why did they do this to me? Why did they take my eyes? Why didn't they just brand me and be done with it? I don't understand what their thought process was. It makes no sense what so ever. You would think that they would have wanted me to marry and produce a child, not do this."

Hinata stopped talking, her face turning towards the east as if she was waiting for something to happen but after several moments her head dropped. "Go ahead; I know that you wish to asked questions of me."

Suzume bit her lower lip. "I, I, I, you said that your uncles are the ones that did this to you…Hinata-chan, who is the father of your child?"

Hinata made a face with she realized where Suzume was going. "Not my uncles, though one of them would have been willing. Nasty old man," she muttered under her breath. "No, the baby's father is someone else entirely."

"Is his name a curse or something? Is that why you don't want to say it?" Suzume asked. "Or could it be," she said as another thought occurred to her, "That the father is dead?" She asked then clamped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, sorry! My mother is always telling me not to say things without thinking and here I go and do it again. I'm so sorry, Hinata. He isn't dead, is he?"

Hinata sat there with an amused grin on her face at Suzume's ramblings. "Not that I know of. They would be stupid to kill him off. He is their best shinobi. My sister would be having the biggest hissy fit right now if she knew that I carry his child."

"Neji had the best Byakugan, your sister is a priss, and the child's father is the clan's best…" Suzume's brows knitted together at all the information. "The child's father is named Neji and he is the one that your sister has the biggest crush on." Suzume looked up at Hinata's face, expecting a reaction on her face and then she remembered for the fiftieth time that day that Hinata was blind and couldn't follow her actions. "Sorry," she muttered.

"I don't know what you are sorry for, but I accept your apology." Hinata grinned. "Yes, the baby's father is Neji, my childhood playmate, my protector, my lover. He has always been in my life, as long as I can remember. The clan forced us to play together as children in hopes that one day an alliance could be achieved between the two of us," Hinata let out a low chuckle. "If only they knew it worked. Neji would be waving his finger in their faces, laughing his head off and the elders wouldn't be able to deny my child's bloodline, the purest of the Hyuga."

"Neji's a cousin, isn't he?" Suzume asked with a frown.

"Yes, he is, thought in the Hyuga it is normal for one to marry your cousin. My parents were third cousins and Neji's were fifth. They do it to preserve the Byakugan, their most coveted technique. Those born into the Hyuga without the Byakugan are forced to live in a different house and are treated differently than others that have the kekkei genkai. At points in my life, I wished that I didn't have the Byakugan, that I could live in the house with the other poor unfortunate victims of the Hyuga's wrath. When I was little they thought that my eyes would never gain the strength needed to use the kekkei genkai, but a sudden growth spurt at sixteen had my eyes seeing things more clearly then ever, the range of my Byakugan leaps and bounds over what my sister's, only Neji's eyes stronger than mine. But the clan is silly and backward. They had always wanted my sister, Hanabi, to be the Head of the clan, and they got their wish. Hitachi made sure of it."

"And that way was to blind you," Suzume said in sympathy.

"Yes," Hinata sighed, looking away. "In my time here, I have probably said more words then I have ever around my family."

"You feel comfortable around us. It always makes a big difference when you feel safe and sound," Suzume gave a bright smile. "Hina-chan, would you like to go to my house? Mom's bedridden, but Dad's always around. We might even be able to find Jude-kun again. What do you say? Please come over! My house is boring; it needs to be livened up."

"I don't know," Hinata whispered, twirling her index fingers around each other. "Do they know about me?"

"Yes, not much happens that my dad doesn't know about. He is our lord, you know. Come on, it will be fun!" Suzume grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her to her feet. "We can have tea when we get there and I'll take you to the drawing room that has the biggest window in the house that overlooks the cliff and has the best breezes and then…"

--

"Tenten!" Neji growled as he pounded on her door, knowing she had just gotten back from a month long mission but he didn't care, he needed to talk to someone and she was the only one that he could count on to keep his secret. "I'm going to break the door down!"

"Please don't," Tenten whispered as she opened the door. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she wore only an oversized long sleeve shirt, her eyelids drooping closed, but Neji didn't notice any of this as he pushed past her.

"I have to tell you something," he said excitedly.

"You and Lee are finally admitting that you are gay lovers?" Tenten went over to her kitchen table and sat, pressing her head to the slightly sticky surface.

"No, that's Gai and Lee, but anyway, Tenten," he went over to the table and sat across from her. "I found a letter."

"A letter. Great." Tenten glanced up at him. "Do you need a kidney?"

"No?" Neji frowned in confusion before continuing. "A letter addressed to me from _Hinata_. Hanabi had it hidden in a secret chest but I found it."

"Why were you snooping through Hanabi's stuff?" Tenten groaned, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"Hijiri told me that Hinata had been in my room right before she disappeared and that she had left a letter for me." Neji grinned, not at all noticing that his teammate looked like she was about to summon her myriad of weapons. "She told me things, Tenten. Things that the Hyuga have tried to hide for so long…It's almost like she was destined to find this information and pass it along."

"Neji, you are acting like a little boy that has just gotten a present." Tenten raised her head. "How do you know that this is from Hinata, how do you even know it is _true_? What if it was written by some main house member and was just a plot to get rid of her, and on a bigger scale, you? You haven't been playing by their rules lately and they are scared that they will lose all control they have over you. I may not know that much about the Hyuga, but I do know that you are their best and they will do anything to stop you from rebelling."

"Maybe they should have tried harder," Neji whispered, his hand going to the scrolls still hidden in his robe. "I think that many secrets that the elders did not ever want me to learn are at my fingertips. Tenten, I am leaving."

Tenten's eyes narrowed then she nodded. "I understand. You want to be with her."

"Tenten," Neji sighed, knowing that his teammate had had a crush on him for the longest time.

She held up her hand. "Neji, when we were twelve, I thought that you were the only boy in the world that I could ever see myself with, but as time goes on people grow apart. We used to be really close, but now we barely even speak. I'm not saying that I'm unhappy that you have finally obtained the respect of your clan, but, come back soon?" Her eyes clouded over. "Even if it is just for a visit? I miss Hinata too."

"Tenten," Neji grinned in relief. "We will."

Tenten inclined her head. "Good. Now, can I take my nap?"

Neji laughed. "Yes."

"Don't worry about Gai and Lee. I'll tell them that you are under the weather or something," Tenten muttered as she stood. "They believe me, most of the time. I'll tell them that you don't want visitors. 'K?"

"Thanks, Tenten." Neji gave her a brief bow.

"Better leave before I change my mind about covering for you," she yawned as she waved him out the door. "Leave already."

"I'm going now," Neji made a face at her as he went out the door.

--

"I don't know," Hinata whispered as she was drug through a door into a long passageway. "Are you sure that they will want to talk to me?"

"Yes," Suzume rolled her eyes. "My parents will love you, fawn over you, try to adopt you."

"They are good parents." Hinata nodded, sudden tears in her eyes.

"You really had a bad childhood, didn't you?" Suzume sighed, watching the tears run down her friend's face.

"My mother died when I was five and my father never acted like he wanted me," Hinata wiped the tears out of her eyes. "It wasn't bad, just sad. I always had everything I needed…"

"Just not love." Suzume nodded, pulling her down the hallway. "My mother will love you. You can even pretend that she's your mother if you wanted."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hinata whispered.

"Because I never had a sister of my own. I had Minoru growing up, but he's no substitute for a sister." Suzume glanced over her shoulder. "Hinata," she said in a lowered voice, "There are things I need to tell you about my mother before you see her. She's not bedridden because she is sick, she is in bed because only a month ago she gave birth to stillborn twins. They were my parent's seventh and eighth children respectively. They have been married for twenty years, yet I am the only one of their children that has survived the first week of existence. They say that is because a woman with long blowing hair and a pure white robe appeared on the night of my birth and asked to see the newborn child. It was snowing outside and I was placed into a drift. The snowstorm suddenly disappeared when the woman stared chanting. My hair turned from brown to silver and my eyes and skin lost all color. Afterwards, I was placed in my father's arms and the woman told him that she had given a small amount of her power so I could live. My mother named me Suzume using the kanji for snow and woman in honor of her, claiming that she was a yuki-onna." Suzume trailed off in deep thought.

"A yuki-onna?" Hinata said with a frown.

"My mother is thought to be a star that fell to the earth." Suzume said with a grin. "She was found lying in the middle of a rice paddy by my father twenty-one years ago, naked with no memory of what she was, only the word Aisei, written as indigo star."

"I can't claim lineage of a star or a snow woman," Hinata sighed. "I can only claim to be a member of the Hyuga, thought to be the oldest clan in Fire country."

"The Hyuga are thought to be the decedents of the ningyo, the sea people, which is why their eyes are pupil less, from living in the deep places under the water. The sea people married with the kodomo tachi no kami, the children of gods, creating the clan that faces the sun." Suzume said knowledgably.

"You seem to know a lot…" Hinata whispered, having never heard of this legend relating to the Hyuga.

"I read a lot. Dad has a large and interesting library."

Hinata pulled away from her friend a little. "Are you sure that they won't mind?"

"Hinata-chan, my parents will love you, spoil you, try to adopt you. Stop worrying, okay?" Suzume placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It'll be okay. You have me, don't you?"

Hinata gave a nervous laugh. "I guess?"

"Ah," Suzume sighed. "I guess that is the best I can hope for today, isn't it? Oh well. It's a start. Now," Suzume muttered, taking the indigo haired young woman's arm and leading her to a closed door. "Just be the cute, simple person you are and everything will work out just fine, though I wouldn't mention the Hyuga or Konoha or the fact you are pregnant to my parents, but other than those subjects, you are just fine in what you say."

"You are so trusting," Hinata sighed. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Minoru's the only one outside of servant's children that is around my age and he'd never complement me."

"Minoru is like that…" Hinata whispered.

"Stop stalling. I'm going to open the door and you will have no say in the matter, okay?"

"Fine," Hinata said under her breath as she was pulled through a door.

"Suzume-sama, you are letting in a draft," a soft voice called.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Suzume replied, forcing Hinata to enter the room first. "This is Hinata-chan. She's the one staying with that idiot Minoru."

"Suzume," another soft feminine voice said in disapproval. "Do not speak of someone in such an unkind way."

"Yes, mother." Suzume's voice was subdued for the first time that Hinata had ever heard.

"You may come closer, Suzume. I would like to see this beautiful young woman and speak with her." Suzume's mother, Hinata remembered that she was called Aisei said softly.

"It is a pleasure to meat you, Mie-dono." Hinata whispered, bowing her head.

Soft laugh was heard along with the words, "It is very unusual, that form of address. So formal. Please, just call me Aisei, or Mama like Suzume does."

"Mother," Suzume sighed dramatically. "I don't call you Mama. It's so… strange sounding. Plus, that is what Minoru called Yoriko-san when he was younger."

"Ah, so that is why you hate it?" Aisei laughed which quickly became a cough.

"Mother, please don't push yourself." Suzume sighed, moving away from Hinata to pour a glass of water. "Where is Father?"

"He is working, Suzume-sama. You know this." The first voice said with a sigh.

"But Kana," Suzume moaned.

"Suzume, everything is fine." Aisei sighed, cutting off her daughter. "Hinata-chan, how is it that you came to live here?"

"Um," Hinata said, trying hard to keep the blush from being called on off her cheeks. "I was traveling and this seemed like a nice place to stop and rest, then I met Yoriko-san and Jiro-san and they offered to let me stay with them so I did and then…" She trailed off, aware that she was rambling.

"The Kusagi are nice people. They have helped my husband and I raise the wonderful daughter that was blessed on us." Aisei tipped her head to the side. "Hinata-chan, how long have you been without use of your eyes, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Um," the indigo haired young woman bit her lower lip, not sure how to respond.

"It's okay if you do not want to answer. I didn't want to seem as if I was prying, but…"

"It's okay, Aisei-sama," Hinata whispered. "I have been blind for only a short while. It was an… accident. But I have been adjusting as well as I can."

"Suzume said that you are living in the small cabin that the Kusagi have." Aisei said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Hinata said, carefully keeping her head down so attention wouldn't be called to her eyes again. "It is nice there. I like it."

"I'm sure that Yoriko wasn't happy about you moving out there, was she?" Aisei glanced at her daughter who shook her head before saying, "Why did you do it?"

"I, didn't think, well, I didn't want to impose on Yoriko-san any more than I was already. Jiro suggested it and then he and Minoru-kun fixed up the inside. I told them they didn't have to but they did anyway. I think they want me to have a place to live when the…"

"Mother! Have you seen the height of the grass on the south hill?" Suzume exclaimed, clamping her hand over Hinata's mouth.

"Suzume you are being rude to our guest." Aisei sighed before turning her gaze to the window in her room. "It is getting tall."

"Don't say anything about what is going on with you to my mom!" Suzume hissed in Hinata's ear as soon as Aisei's attention was diverted. "She's depressed as it is without a silly unmarried pregnant teenager saying stupid things!"

Hinata felt her heart retch at Suzume's comments, knowing they where true. Tears welded up in her eyes and suddenly she didn't want to be anywhere near Suzume, the girl that Hinata had tried so hard to be but never was. "I'm sorry!" She gasped as she quickly left the room, her hands in front of her to keep her from running into things.

"Hinata, come back!" Suzume yelled but Hinata wouldn't turn back, her heart finally comprehending what her family had been telling her all along. She was a failure and would never be anything else.

--

"Where do you think you are going?" Kiba hissed at Neji as her tried to sneak out the gates.

"I'm obviously sneaking out of Konoha, trying to avoid you." Neji replied.

"Ha. I could smell you a mile away." Kiba stuck out his tongue.

"If you can smell so well, why haven't you used that talent to find Hinata?" Neji growled.

"If you are her protector, why didn't you stop her from leaving the village?" Kiba shot back.

"Kiba, I don't want to argue with you right now. I am leaving the village to look for her, and I won't be back until I find her."

"I don't think that the Hokage would let you do something like that." Kiba frowned.

"She isn't. I am going on my own and nothing will stop me from finding her." Neji said with conviction. "I won't let her go."

"You have a cousin complex, don't you?" Kiba asked, wrinkling his nose. "You are obsessed with finding her, something I would have never thought Hyuga Neji would do, try so hard to look out for a main house member."

"Maybe the Nejis we know are two different people." Neji replied, pushing past the other man.

"Just find her, okay? Make sure that she's okay. And bring her back." Kiba said.

"I will," Neji whispered, staring straight forward. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them, his feet already moving, stealing away into the night, each step reminding him of his most horrendous and forbidden crime.

--

Next chapter is called is called Found, Hinata has cut herself off from all contact with Suzume and the Kusagi, Minoru worries about her and goes to visit her to declare his love, only to have an unexpected visitor show up.


	6. Found

Forsaken

Disclaimer: Daikenja! If you don't know what this means, you should ask me. If you do, PM me right now!

Chapter Six: Found

--

Hinata sat with her back against the wall in her shack, her knees hugged to her chest as she tried to forget who she was and what was going on with her body. It had been four days since she had gone over to the Mie manor and it was four days since she wished with all her heart that she had never been born, Suzume's words still biting into her very soul. With a groan she slowly stood and went over to the bucket she kept in the corner, the nausea overbearing.

After she was done emptying her stomach for the fourth time that morning she resumed her position against the wall, not allowing herself to think about anything, not her sister, not her clan, not Suzume and least of all, _him_. As soon as she thought how she didn't want to think of him, his face was there, smiling at her in the way that no one else ever saw. The image lingered in her memory and soon she saw his beautiful face with so many different expressions on it, a kaleidoscope of emotions that she alone had been allowed to see only in his weakest moments, when he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear after he had made love to her.

"Neji," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around her middle. "You're a father. You gave me this gift, this chance at a new life with the life we created." She pressed her head against the wall behind her, the tears coming down harder than they had in weeks, since the last time she had allowed herself to think of the life they could have had as mother, father, and child. A distant memory stirred in her brain and suddenly she was taken to a night almost two years ago when she had still been relatively innocent of the world, her only experience in it had come almost a month before, the day of Shino's death.

'"_Neji?" She whispered hesitantly, staring at his bare back as he changed from his mission._

"_What is it, Hinata-sama?" He asked softly, careful to keep his eyes off her face._

"_Do you still believe that we are born to die?" She managed to choke out._

"_I don't know," he replied, his eyes closing in thought._

"_Neji, why did you…" She trailed off, not sure how to phrase her next sentence._

"_Why did I what?" He asked, a frown coming to his face. "Do not stutter, Hinata. It makes you look weak."_

"_Why did you look at me with such passion that night? Why did you do those things to me if you were just going to take them back and act like they never happened? Why?" She tried hard to keep the tears from falling down her face but failed._

_He continued to sit there, ignoring her as she sobbed, no emotion showing on his face. "Hinata, you do not understand my reasons." He said as he stood and went to the door._

"_What where they?" She yelled, also standing. "Getting the genes of the Branch house into the next heir? Impregnating me? Disgracing me before the family? Tell me, Neji!"_

"_No. None of those were my intentions." He turned slowly and walked back to her, his arms coming up on either side of her, forcing her against the wall. "My intentions were to make you see how naïve you are, how silly your thoughts on the world. No one can have a heart so pure, so carefree when they are the reason a good man died."_

"_I thought that you had forgiven that sin, that my body was payment for it," she growled._

"_Never think of your body as payment for anything," his hissed back, kissing her lips hard. "A woman should guard her body for her beloved, the one she will spend the rest of her life with, not give it to any man that grabs her fancy."_

"_I have saved myself for my beloved. I will let no one but you touch me in that way, Neji. Call me naïve if you want but I will be faithful to you, and only you." She reached up and touched his cheek gently. "Neji, please show me why I am alive and give me reason to live, just one last time. I do not care if you toss me aside again."_

_Neji released a long suffered sigh. "And I thought that my cool treatment of you would stop you from wanting that again. Do you know how many nights I have lain awake, thinking about you? It has been hard to ignore you for this last several days, especially since I know exactly what you would do if I touched your body, how you would give a small moan as the pleasure washes over you. You have me captivated, Hinata, and only you can set me free. I will always be yours, if you will always be mine." His lips caressed hers again with more urgency, his hips grinding into hers._

_With a growl he pulled away from her and swept her onto the ground, coming back down on top of her. Hinata closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next though she still felt her body tense in anticipation and slight apprehension. His hands roamed over her body, his breath coming out in small gasps as his mouth worked its way over her skin._

"_Neji," she whispered, her back arched in pleasure, the question on the tip of her tongue likely to bring the end of the sinful activity they were engaging in. "Do you want to be a father?"_

_His mouth stopped caressing the skin of her neck as he considered her question. "Yes," he finally answered with a small smile._

"_Why?" She asked, for the first time in weeks hopeful._

"_Because it is the guarantee that I will be immortal; a child is the embodiment of that desire that all mankind has, the desire to be immortal," his eyes became heavy lidded as he thought about the possibilities of a child. "Yes," he finally whispered. "I want to be a father."' _

"Neji, your baby is here and I will always be yours and yours alone," she sobbed. "But please forget about me and find true happiness with someone else."

--

Neji stood on the edge of the border between Fire Country and the Land of the Rice Paddies that had been taken over by a deranged sannin and then liberated in the war between Konoha and Akatsuki.

"Hinata, where are you?" He hissed as he gazed dispassionately at the natural beauty of the land as it could never compare to the beauty of the woman he loved. "Hinata," he moaned, sitting hard on the ground. "Where are you?"

"Excuse me, young man?" An old, worn out sounding voice said from his side.

Neji spun immediately, having not sensed the man's approach. "Who are you?"

"Just a person who has been watching you stand here and talk to the wind for the last several minutes." The man gave a bow and Neji was shocked to see that he was much younger than his voice suggested. He wore a kimono that had patches everywhere making it hard to figure out what the original color was. His hair was about the only thing that wasn't wispy about him, a dark brown color that was tied back in a braid that hung to his waist.

"I was just thinking." Neji finally said as the man straightened.

"Thinking is good, but sometimes too much can lead to unnecessary worrying." The man grinned.

"Who are you again?" Neji frowned.

"You may call me Kohei, but that is not my real name," the man grinned secretively.

"Whatever," Neji sighed, not wanting to encourage the man to say any longer.

"You seek someone precious to you." Kohei stated thoughtfully.

"How did you know that?" Neji growled, getting more and more suspicious by the minute.

"The look on your face says it all. You grieve for the woman you have lost." Kohei said sagely.

"How do you know that?!" Neji yelled, angry with the kooky old man.

"Hinata is a girl's name, if I am not mistaken." Kohei grinned, his deep-set eyes twinkling.

"Seriously, old man, I am not in the mood." Neji growled, spinning away.

"You may not be in the mood, but I can say that you do not want to leave this Country. The girl you seek is right here." Kohei said softly. "Use what resources you have available to you."

"What?!" Neji spun back around but the man was gone. "Hinata is still in Fire Country? I have searched all the towns and villages on the route Kiba said she went on, but she was never in any of them!" He yelled. "Why should I believe you that she is here, now?" In his anger he kicked the ground, stirring up dust, using it as an excuse as to why there were suddenly tears in his eyes. "AH!" He screamed, all the pain and hurt that had been lurking beneath the surface coming out until he had no emotions left in his body. His legs started to give out under his weight and he sat down, hard.

"Why, Hinata? Why! We would have been happy together, we would have faced hard times, but we would have gotten through them because there is nothing that love can't overcome." He buried his face in his hand, disgusted with himself at losing control of his emotions. "The Main House wouldn't have been able to do anything to us because they fear our power. We are their strongest," he sighed, uncovering his face. "We are the reason the Main House still is standing. Without the geniuses of ever generation they would have fallen a long time ago."

He sat there for a long time thinking about his clan and how he would change it if he was given the power. "Hinata gave me that power." He whispered in realization, his hand going to his shirt front to pull the scrolls he had collected from the Main House's secret library out.

"I think reading about my father's death can wait a while. What I really want to know is what is in this second scroll." Neji slowly pulled it out of his shirt and undid the ties binding it. With slow, deliberate movements he unrolled it and started reading it.

--

"Suzume, what ever happened to your friend?" Aisei asked as Suzume set a vase of fresh flowers on her bedside table.

"She isn't feeling well." Suzume replied as she turned her back so her mother wouldn't see the lie in her eyes.

"Suzume, why did you drive her away? The poor girl just needs a friend." Aisei sighed.

"Mother, you don't understand anything!" Suzume yelled then clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized that she had just yelled at her mother.

"Suzume, there will come a point in your life when you will realize that you have no friends because you have driven them all away and the will not come back to you because you have already committed sin that cannot be forgiven against them." Aisei said thoughtfully as she sipped her tea.

"Mother, you do not understand who she is, what she is. The threat that she poses." Suzume sat down on the edge of the bed and took her mother's hand. "Mother, please. You do not know how we would suffer if they found her."

"She is a Hyuga; that much I can tell without you saying anything, but with the way you are acting, I would guess that she is much more." Aisei cocked her head to the side. "Is it the fact she is with child?"

Suzume's eyes instantly sought her mother's. "How did you know?"

"I can tell certain things, my child. I am a mother myself." Aisei brought her hand to Suzume's cheek and gently stroked it. "I do feel sadness when I think about the children I have lost, but to be upset when I see another woman who is blessed with the chance to be a mother, I do not get upset, I only feel sadness that my own body would only allow you to be born alive." Aisei sighed heavily. "That girl and I have more in common than you would believe, Suzume. Be a good friend to her and show her your support in this point in her life. That is all you can do and that is all you need to do. Just be her friend."

"Mother," Suzume whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "I have said things to her that I don't know if I can take back."

"Ask for her forgiveness. Beg for her forgiveness and be a good friend to her. That is all you can do." Aisei gave her daughter a soft smile. "Go; beg to be her friend again."

"I will!" Suzume grinned. "Thank you, Mother."

"It is nice to be needed." Aisei sighed as she settled back against the pillows piled high on her bed. "It is nice," she smiled as she closed her eyes.

--

Neji's eyes narrowed as he finished reading Hyuga Hayato, the man that was charged with writing the minutes of council meetings, accounts of one that had taken place three months ago and gave a detailed description of what the council wanted to do with the Settlement.

"So, that is their plan." He sighed, placing the scroll gently on the ground so he wouldn't be tempted to tear it into tiny pieces. "I can't allow this to happen, but I promised myself that I wouldn't do anything more for that clan. Hinata is more important than them and I will prove it to myself."

A grim look came to his eyes as he stood. "Mie," he said, repeating the name of the lands surrounding the Settlement, glancing up at the sun. "Do you hold the secrets that I am looking for? Do you have the answers to my questions?" He closed his eyes for a long minute before he gathered his traveling gear and the scroll. "It is only a half-day journey from here; I should arrive before sunset." He said grimly, the pack on his back feeling like a weight of thousands of pounds he couldn't get rid of.

"Hinata," he whispered. "I will find you. I promise."

--

Minoru stood outside of the shack that Hinata had taken up residence in, a frown on his face when she didn't answer his knock.

"Hinata, are you okay?" He called, pressing his ear to the door.

"I'm fine; please go away, Minoru-kun." She called back in a weak voice.

"You don't sound so good." He said uncertainly, his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm queasy, nothing more." Hinata called, not wanting Minoru to know what had happened when she had gone with Suzume to the Mie's home.

"Are you sure that you don't need anything?"

"Minoru! I am fine!" Hinata then promptly doubled over her waste bucket.

"Hinata!" Minoru yelled as he pulled open the door and rushed over to her. "You aren't alright! You need help."

"Not really," she moaned as she wiped her mouth. "I've been doing this practically the whole time that I've been here. I wake up nauseous, I puke, I help Yoriko-san with the chores, I go to bed, and I wake up nauseous again. The story of my life." She moaned dramatically as she pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Hina-chan," Minoru said with regret. "I'm sorry that you are suffering."

"Ha! You aren't the one that put me in this state. Why are you apologizing?" Hinata allowed herself to lay flat on the ground as she pulled a washcloth out of her water pitcher and pressed it to her forehead.

"I do feel responsible, in some small way for your discomfort. We should have a better place for a pregnant woman to stay, even if we are peasants." Minoru made a face.

Hinata laughed. "I would like to see this peasant, Minoru. Does he wear reed pants held together with a rope and a dirty vest over a shirt that might have once been white?"

"You read too many fairytales when you where young." Minoru said in a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps," Hinata responded with a sigh. "Maybe I wanted those stories to be true thought. Maybe I thought that the kind lord father in the stories was my father and the beautiful lady was my mother." She said in disappointment. "Though, I did meet the prince and he did sweep me off my feet." She giggled.

"Hinata, do you really think that he will ever see you again?" Minoru asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. I don't know if I want him to find me. There would be a lot of trouble in the clan if he did come after me." She groaned. "No, I don't want him to come after me. I won't ever see him again."

"Hina-chan," Minoru whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing again?"

"I don't know, I just thought that it seemed like the right thing to do that moment." He shrugged.

"Hm, thank you." Hinata smiled as she allowed her head to rest in his lap.

"For what?" Minoru squeaked.

"For being the brother I never had." Hinata smiled.

"You feel like I'm just a brother?" Minoru frowned, a deep sadness coming over him.

"What else would you be?" She frowned.

"I don't know, maybe a… more than friend?" He said without conviction.

"More than a friend," she repeated. "Minoru…"

"Don't, Hinata." He cut her off. "I always wanted to be more than friends and just now you told me that you didn't want that man back in your life but the child will need a father and I would like you to consider _me_ for that job."

"Minoru," Hinata whispered. "I do like you, but not in that way. He will be the only man that I will ever love in that way. I'm sorry, Minoru. I know that you wanted a different answer than that."

"No, it was silly me to think that you would feel the same about me that I did about you," he said coolly as he stood. "I will be back later with supper."

"Minoru, wait!" Hinata called but the door had already slammed. "Great. Just what I needed." She sighed then dove for her waste bucket.

--

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Minoru yelled at himself as he rushed down the lane, Hinata's confused face hovering in his vision. "She's pregnant with another man's child and yet you had the gall to fall in love with her and admit it to her! What were you thinking?!" He stopped in the middle of the path and kicked up dust. "She must hate me now. She never will want me near her ever again. Why did you do that, idiot Minoru!"

"You are an idiot, but I don't see why you have to yell it in the middle of the lane," Suzume sighed from behind him.

"You don't understand, Suzume!" Minoru spun around and glared at his oldest friend.

"I think I understand more than you would think. I hurt her feelings, too. I said something insensitive and now she probably won't ever want to see me ever again." Suzume gave Minoru a blank look. "Before she arrived, everything had it's time and place, everyone knew how they were supposed to act and what they were supposed to say, but now… it's as if Hinata's arrival stirred us all up in ways that weren't good, but maybe her arrival was just what we all needed."

Minoru let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl as he pushed his fingers through his short cropped brown hair. "I don't understand. I've never felt this way before. It is very confusing," he said hesitantly as if he was considering each word carefully. "I've always thought that girls weren't good for anything other than being annoying, but Hinata is the opposite of my one reference. She is kind, caring, she doesn't insult me every other word. She shows _genuine_ emotions around everyone as if she doesn't know that it's better to lock everything up inside. It's so confusing."

"I know," Suzume whispered. "She's the first female friend that I have had, the servant children not really counting because they played with me out of fear, not friendship. Minoru," she said suddenly as if she had just made up her mind about something, "There is somewhere that I need to take you."

"Where?" He asked.

"You'll see," she replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the lane to the large manor house that she lived in with her parents, then past it into a small garden-like area.

"My siblings," she whispered.

"Why did you bring me here, Suzume?" Minoru growled, not looking at the tiny grave markers lined up in a row.

"To give you perspective. I've never had a sibling live more than a couple of minutes," she said as she knelt in front of the first grave marker and bowed her head respectively.

"I don't understand." Minoru huffed, turning to look away, but stopped when he felt her hand on his arm. "Suzume?" He whispered when he turned and saw tears streaming from her eyes.

"Minoru, when Hina-chan first showed up, I hated her. I thought that she was going to take you away from me and then I'd be all alone. That is the one thing that I fear, is being alone for the rest of my life, having no one." Her pale blue eyes met his grey ones. "I was happy when I found out that she was pregnant. She already has someone in her life, but you still went after her." Suzume shook her head in amazement. "You idiot. You have me."

"Suzume?" Minoru's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"You really are an idiot," she moaned, turning away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "You were always mine and then she was here. I felt as if my arm was ripped off and you didn't even realize that I was bleeding, your mind so wrapped around her that you didn't even realize that I was still here, waiting."

"Suzume." Minoru wrapped his arms around her middle. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"You never like the thought of us getting married even though our parents have it all arranged. I guess I'm a little girl that doesn't know anything. I guess I always thought that you felt the same way about me that I felt about you. We argue, but I thought that was something natural, that all people argue once and awhile; but I understand now. You don't love me and never will. I'll just shrink into the shadows and leave you to Hinata." Suzume whispered, her voice cracking as she tried to keep the sobs in.

"Damn you, Suzume!" Minoru yelled, spinning her around so he could look into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Did you think that I would reject you?"

"I never thought that I needed to say anything, but then Hina-chan was here and you were acting like you wanted her, not me." Suzume refused to meet his gaze so he shook her shoulders.

"Are all females born without a brain?" He growled in agitation. "I've known that we are engaged since I was little and I truly do care about you, Suzume, but there is something about Hinata that I can's stop myself from loving. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you, Suzume. I'm just, confused right now." He sighed, resting his chin on her head as he pulled her close. "Give me some time to figure everything out, okay? And I think that Hinata doesn't think about me in that way, anyway."

"You don't?" She whispered.

"No, I don't. We should be getting back." He said, taking her hand in his. "Let's take it slow, okay?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Okay."

--

"It is pink! Pink I tell you!" Minoru vehemently exclaimed as he studied the strange looking bug Suzume had picked off her kimono.

"No it isn't, it's red with orange stripes." Suzume said smugly.

"Pink. P-I-N-K," he spelled, waving his hand around then he spun in the path, turning straight into a man with long dark hair and the same silvery-lavender eyes Hinata had.

"Who are you?" Minoru asked coolly, wondering if this was the person Hinata was afraid that her clan had sent after her.

The man gave him a tired look; the dark circles under his eyes a stark contrast to his pale skin. "I am looking for a woman, she's only about chest high on me, and she has indigo hair and the same eye color as me. She is extremely thin and doesn't like to talk above a whisper most of the time. She would have been traveling light, only one bag."

"And her name?" Minoru whispered his heart racing.

"Hinata. Hyuga Hinata." The man said and Minoru's heart stopped altogether.

--

Neji was annoyed. This didn't happen often as the Hyuga tried to keep their emotions hidden so deep inside themselves, they had been called emotionless bastards on more than one occasion by their rival shinobi, but this time he was hot, hungry and facing a boy that looked like he wasn't going to answer any question he asked.

"And your name?" The boy finally asked, glancing at the blonde girl behind him.

"Hyuga Neji," Neji replied irritated. "Have you seen her?"

"The Hyuga are the children of the ningyo," the girl muttered thoughtfully.

"Suzume, shut up!" The boy glared at the girl before turning back to Neji. "Why do you want to know?"

"Listen, little man," Neji growled, grabbing a fistful of the boy's shirt. "I have been traveling for the past week, I am hot, irritated, in need of a bath, and I asked you one, simple question: Have you seen a girl that fits the description that I gave you?"

"And if I had?" The boy's grey eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh, stop this already," the girl whined, glancing around nervously. "Minoru."

"Shut up, Suzume. I'll handle this." The boy, Minoru, gave the girl, Suzume, a dark look before turning his attention back to Neji. "And if I had, what would you do with that information? Are you going to do something bad to her? Are you going to drag her back to that clan on idiots she is from? To the father that wishes she was never born?"

Neji's eyes widened at Minoru's accurate description of the Hyuga. "So, you do know where she is. Tell me."

"No. Not until you have proven that you are worthy of her and have shown that you are different than the clan she described to us." Minoru reached up and pulled his shirt out of Neji's grasp.

"What do you want me to do? A song and dance?" Neji asked coolly, his eyes wondering over Minoru's shoulder to look at the door of the shack that had just opened.

"No!" Minoru hissed, his eyes also following to the door. "Swear that you won't hurt her!"

Neji turned his back on Minoru. "I could never hurt her." He whispered as Hinata appeared in the doorway, a basket in her arms. "I love her too much."

Minoru closed his eyes in pain as Neji dashed down the path to his beloved.

"Minoru, I'm sorry." Suzume whispered, placing her hand on his arm.

"No, I'm the sorry one." Minoru replied as Neji gathered Hinata up into a hug. "I should have fought harder to keep her secret."

--

Bliss was the only word Neji could come up with to describe the emotions he felt now that Hinata was back safely in his arms.

"Hinata, Hinata," he whispered over and over, tears flowing openly out of his eyes.

"Is that really you, Neji?" Her voice whispered gently over his skin like the brush of angel's wings.

"It's me, Hinata," he said over the lump in his throat. "It's me."

"Neji," she sobbed, clenching the front of his shirt.

"Why did you go away?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset their reunion but at the same time needing the answer.

"Because. Hanabi is the head. I am just the unwanted daughter that can't do anything, that isn't needed." Hinata whispered, pulling away from him. "Why did you come?"

"Because I love you more than anything," he said passionately, pulling her tightly against him again. "I cannot live without you. My heart beats only for you."

"You should have just let me go," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist so the fullness of her belly pressed against his stomach.

"Hinata?" He asked, his eyes widening as he pulled away from her and took in the bulge of her belly. "Hinata?!"

"Um, well, I was going to tell you…" Hinata brought her hands together and started poking her forefingers together. "Neji, you're a daddy."

"Well, I can see that! When Hinata?" Neji frowned as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "How far along are you?"

"About five and a half months, Twenty-three weeks." She whispered, making sure that her eyes couldn't be seen.

"Twenty-three weeks… That would have been about your birthday?" He said thoughtfully. "Hinata?" He questioned. "Why won't you look me in the eye?

"Because," she cried, pushing away from him and turning her back to him. "I'm blind."

--

Hanabi stood in the middle of the empty council chambers, her eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. "Neji, you think you can betray me, but you do not know yet of my wrath. I will find you, my pet and then you will know that my anger cannot be compared with even the insensitivity of the sun for everything is dim in comparison." She laughed, allowing the single orange lily she held to drop to the floor.

"Neji, Neji," she laughed again as she brought her foot down on the flower and ground it into the floor. "Soon you will be back with me; I will make sure of it."

--

Next chapter is called Freedom, Neji and Hinata become reacquainted with each other and Neji goes and spies on the Settlement while Hanabi plans to regain control of Neji come to existence.


	7. Freedom

Forsaken

Disclaimer: Yes, I am still writing this story unlike Dattebayo.

Chapter Seven: Freedom.

--

"Blind?" Neji whispered, the hand he had raised to place on her shoulder falling to his side.

"I can't see you; the light in my eyes has gone out. I'm not useful to anyone now. I'm exactly what the Hyuga clan does, they use their members until they have nothing more to give and then set their sights on a new protégé," she spat. "You shouldn't have come looking for me."

Anger flared thought his body and he roughly grabbed her shoulder. "What did you want? Me to say away? To forget you when we have experienced so much together? To," he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, all his anger dissipating. "To go back to the time before I realized that you loved me? To go back to my hate? Do you want me to try and kill you again? Take your life and that of the child?"

"Neji," she whispered, not sure what to say. "I have been brought down to being a mere mortal again. They have stripped me of everything that made Hyuga Hinata Hyuga Hinata. I am just the broken shell they wished me to be. They felt no remorse at what they did, or at what would happen to me. They got their wish, and now here I am." She shook her head. "You shouldn't have followed me, Neji." She growled forcefully.

"How could I not follow you, Hinata?" He whispered, his heart crying out in pain as he wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed his lips to rest in the nape of her neck. "The one that I promised that I would stay with forever and protect her and any child that would come from her body; the one that I love more than anything in the galaxy." His fingers trailed over her belly and up until they were resting on her cheek. "What are you thinking of?" He whispered, almost scared to hear her reply.

"It's been almost three months," she replied with a heavy sigh.

"Three months?" He questioned with a frown.

"Three months since I was last in your embrace, five months since you showed me how much you loved me. Three months of anxiety, but also of hope because of what I carry inside of me: Neji's love. If you hadn't of shown up I could have lived this way forever, but now that you are here, I don't ever want to leave your side again, that is if you can love a blind girl." Hinata said softly.

"It does sadden me that you have lost your sight, but I had a dream when you were away, a dream in which you asked me to except what had happened to you and support you. I thought that I was ready for anything, but I never expected you to be blind, or pregnant." He gave a slight chuckle. "Isn't it my duty to love and protect you from all harm? You should have come to me after the ceremony. Maybe there was something we could have done that would have kept you from losing your sight."

"I doubt it. I was knocked unconscious by the blow and by the time I woke up I couldn't see anymore. I guess it was just my luck." She sighed.

"No, it is those idiot council members that think they are so much better than everyone else. They got their wish when Hanabi was made head so why did they have to do this to you? What good has it brought them? Unrest in the Branch house because everyone is sure that they had you killed so you could never return and take the title that is rightfully yours. They do not realize that they have dug their own grave with what they have done to you, nor will they ever see it." He growled.

"Neji," she said suddenly. "Please."

"Please what?" He hissed, still planning his revenge on those that had hurt his beloved.

"Make love to me like you used to. Don't hold anything back. Just make me feel wanted again," she said softly, fighting back tears.

"But what about the baby?" Neji asked, caressing the swell of her belly with both hands.

"The baby is fine." She chuckled softly, placing her hands on top of his. "Don't worry, such activity won't hurt him."

"Hum, it's a boy is it?" Neji chuckled softly in her ear. "I was hoping that it was a little girl that is just as beautiful as her mother, just as soft spoken, just as caring. I'll have to beat off suitors, but that's okay. She'll be my little princess, my hime."

"What am I?" Hinata asked, slightly put off by his speech. "Am I not your princess as well?"

"No," he replied, slowly turning her so he could look into the sightless eyes. "You are my goddess," he said as he bent and kissed her. "The one that descended on earth just for me to love with a passion that I didn't know existed," he said as he pulled back. "You have always been very good at getting my emotions all tangled up so I don't know if I love you or if I hate you. You are the only one that has ever made me feel this way, Hinata, and I don't ever want to lose that feeling. Please stay with me forever?"

"Neji," she smile, tipping her head to the side just like she always did, making her indigo hair brush over her shoulders and ripple down her back. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good," he growled, swinging her up into his arms. "Now, didn't you say something about love making?"

"I did," she giggled like a school-girl admitting her love to her first crush. "This shack is mine, you know. No one else stays with me here."

"Good," he responded, carrying her over the threshold and closing the door with his foot.

--

The next morning Neji sat outside the shack with his legs in Indian style and his hands resting open palmed on his knees, his eyes closed as he felt the warmth of the sunrise on his skin as he meditated. He sat in peaceful silence for several moments before he heard Hinata stirring.

"Neji?" Hinata's soft call came from inside.

"Yes?" He replied standing and entering her small home. "What do you need?"

"You are really here?" She asked, raising her hand to try and find his.

"I'm really here," he said, taking her hand and pressing it against his cheek. "Hinata."

"Oh," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "Neji, Neji, Neji!" She cried, sobs making her chest heave. "You aren't a dream. You really are here."

"I must say, if this was a dream, it was the best dream I have ever had." He grinned, brushing his lips over her forehead.

"But it wasn't a dream, was it? You are here with me, with _us_," she stressed the word, her hands placed firmly on her belly.

"Yes, I am here, with you and our child," he smiled, gently rubbing his hands over the swell of his child. "Our _child_," he whispered, wondering at the emotions rushing through his body. "Hinata, how do you feel?"

"Well, this is the first morning that I haven't woken up nauseous in a while," she said thoughtfully, "This is the first time that I haven't had a bad dream about how we can't be together anymore. It's the first time that I've fallen asleep without the hopeless feeling I've had ever day since I went away. Neji, can I tell you something?"

"Anything." He replied, raising her hand to his lips.

"When I first went away, I didn't want to live anymore. I, I, thought things," she shuttered. "I didn't want to live anymore; I wanted to die. I didn't know about the baby at that time and I," she sobbed, "I tried to kill myself only a week after I got here. If I had succeeded…"

"Don't think about it," he said, closing his eyes in an attempt to keep his emotions off of his face so she wouldn't know how much her words had affected him, the thought of his beloved and child's death too much to bear.

"Neji, I really thought about it! I thought about killing myself and if I had, I would have taken an innocent life with me. I'm a horrible person, Neji." She said in a dead voice.

"No you aren't!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders, trying to make her make eye contact but then he remembered that she couldn't see anything. "Hinata, I love you more than anything in the world and, I admit, it is the scariest thing that has ever happened to me because I can't control it, I can't force myself to stop loving you, no matter what happened. Even if you were no longer in this world, I would still love you. You are my life, Hinata. Please, don't ever say that you are a bad person in front of me ever again. Please," he whispered as he laid his head on her abdomen. "Please."

"Neji," she sighed, brushing her fingers through his hair. "I love you too. I won't talk of this anymore."

"Good, now I think you should get dressed before someone comes and tries to see you." He grinned, playfully pulling at the blanket that was the only thing keeping her body covered.

"Yeah, it might not go over to well if I'm naked the rest of the day," she moaned as she sat up. "Though I might need help getting dressed," she purred.

"I can definitely help there," he grinned.

--

The sun had fully raised in the sky by the time Neji got back to his seat by the door; the warm rays already telling him that it would be a very warm day. He sat back down with a sigh and slipped back into his meditation pose.

He had sat there for several minutes when the air stirred around him and he opened one eye to see the annoying boy he had met yesterday standing over him.

"May I help you?" Neji asked dryly.

"Who are you again?" The boy glared at him. "Where is Hinata?"

"I am Hyuga Neji and Hinata…" He glanced over his shoulder. "Is in there."

"What did you do to her?" The boy growled, his hands coming together into fists.

"Nothing?" Neji replied, not sure if the boy wanted to fight or if he was just pretending to be tough. "You may go in and see her."

"I will," he growled entering the shack.

"Annoying," Neji muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes and took several calming breaths. "Hinata always manages to find the weird ones."

"Hinata!" Minoru yelled as he went in the open door.

"Yes?" She answered from where she was laying on the bed, a scroll open next to her.

"What are you doing?" Minoru questioned as he watched her run her fingers over the words written on the scroll.

"Trying to read this," she responded. "It's hard though. Either it said that the location of the hidden temple is in the middle of the waterfall or my dog needs to eat more fiber."

"You don't even have a dog," Neji called from outside.

"That's why I believe that it is talking about a hidden temple though it could be referring to Akamaru." She called.

"Why would Akamaru be in that scroll? It doesn't make sense." Neji replied.

"Because I had to baby-sit him one time?" Hinata giggled.

"I'm sure," Neji said dryly. "Let me read it." He entered the room and took the scroll. "Hajime's hidden temple is located in the middle of the Genkageyama's Suishōtaki, the home of the hidden scroll of Hajime's secret techniques. Also it says something about inugami daiyōkai guarding the entrance so I guess your guess of dog was halfway correct though it didn't have anything to do with Akamaru."

"See! I told you so," Hinata said smugly as she sat up so she could reach for the scroll and take it from Neji's hands.

"Smugness doesn't become you, Hinata." Neji said dryly.

"No, it doesn't," Minoru muttered, looking away.

"Minoru-kun?" Hinata asked. "Why are you here?"

"It's time for breakfast and I was wondering if you would like to join us and introduce your friend," he muttered, trying to keep the blush from his cheeks.

"Yay!" Hinata giggled. "Let's go, Neji, Minoru! I can't wait to show Neji to Yoriko-san!" She grinned as she went out the door.

"Am I a pet to be shown?" Neji asked as he pointed to himself in disbelief. "Don't speak of me as if I'm your pet!" He called as he went after her.

Minoru stood in the doorway for several seconds watching as his rival in every way caught up with Hinata and took her arm. "Don't be so free with her," he said bitterly. "Even I can guess what you were doing with her last night and you will soon know that my parents won't be happy about it." He shook his head in disgust then started on the path after them, arriving at his house just before Suzume stormed in.

"Hina-chan!" She cried as she met them at the door. "I have to tell you!"

"Tell me what, Suzume-sama?" Hinata asked, allowing Suzume to take her arm and lead her inside Jiro and Yoriko's home.

"The festival," Suzume said in an eerie voice. "It's tonight!" She giggled, using her normal voice.

"What one is that?" Hinata asked as she was herded into her normal seat at the table.

"The Hoshi Matsuri," Yoriko supplied, ignoring Neji's presence for the moment as she set the pan of rice down on the table.

"The Star Festival in honor of my mother's birth!" Suzume said, making a face at Yoriko. "You always down play it," she whined to the older woman.

"Just because your mother was born on the same day as an ancient festival, you make it sound as if it was created for her," Yoriko pointed her spoon at Suzume. "You are spoiled, Suzume. And," she said, turning to Neji. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hyuga Neji," he replied, bowing respectively. "Hinata is…"

"He's the baby's father." Hinata said without any reservations. "Though I'm not sure why he's here myself."

"That was very open of you," Neji said with his mouth hanging open.

"We're very open here," Hinata replied with a shrug.

During this conversation Jiro arrived home and watched this interaction from the doorway with a large grin on his face before entering the house and placing a kiss on Yoriko's cheek. "If Hina-chan knows him and trusts him, why shouldn't we?"

Yoriko contemplated it for several seconds before nodding. "Hinata's judgment seems good. He can stay."

"Thank you?" Neji said, glancing at Hinata, forgetting once again that she couldn't see his movements.

"Sit down and eat!" Yoriko said suddenly, forcing him onto the mat in front of the table and plopping a bowl of rice in front of him. "You are too skinny! Does this happen often in your family?"

"Well, the Hyuga rarely eat anything other than fruits and vegetables. It is a diet to keep impurities out of the body and it's very," Neji paused and took a bite. "Tasteless," he muttered as Hinata burst out laughing.

"Is it, Hina-chan?" Suzume asked with wide eyes.

"Very," she replied. "All the food is cooked and strained so as much of the natural sugars can be taken out are. Ah, to have ramen, bleached white flour and broth made of meat juices." She sighed dreamily. "But," she said, holding up her hand. "Neji doesn't know any of your names, well, maybe Minoru's because the two of them had a stand off this morning, but no one else's. So, introduce yourselves! I can't tell where you are."

Jiro glanced at Yoriko who gave a slight nod. "I am Kusagi Jiro," he said, pointing at himself. "And my wife, Yoriko, and our son is Minoru." He pointed at them before his finger rested on Suzume. "And this beautiful tennyo is Mie Suzume-sama, the daughter of Mie Reiichiro-sama, our lord. She likes to come over here and annoy us."

"Hey!" Suzume protested, sticking out her lower lip. "I'm not annoying."

"Yes you are," Minoru replied as he raised his soup bowl to his lips.

"You two," Yoriko frowned. "We have a guest. Please act like you have manners."

"Yes, Yoriko-san," Suzume bowed her head.

"Good." Yoriko glanced around and when she was satisfied that everyone was eating she picked up her chopsticks and proceeded to herself.

They eat in silence and soon Jiro was excusing himself to return to the fields and Yoriko was clearing off the table. Neji watched thoughtfully, trying to figure out how he was supposed to offer his help but all thought was taken away when Yoriko ordered Suzume and Minoru to clean the dishes down at the river.

"Now, Neji-kun," she said, turning to him, already thinking of him in an informal manner. "You can go see if Jiro needs your help in the fields and Hinata-chan and I will start with house chores."

"Yes, Yoriko-san," Neji bowed his head and then left, Minoru and Suzume exiting right after with a tray of dirty dishes held between them

"So," Yoriko said, glancing the younger woman over. "When did mysterious and hot boyfriend Neji show up?"

"Last night," Hinata said with a blush.

"I see," Yoriko replied, letting her displeasure at the implications known. "Why is he here?"

"He came looking for me, after all the things I did to stop him." She sighed heavily in defeat. "Or maybe I just wished those things."

"How did he take the news?" Yoriko raised an eyebrow, glancing at the girl's swollen belly.

"I don't think that it's sunk in yet. Last night his hands were always on my belly, but I don't think that he truly realizes what is happening. He hasn't said anything about my blindness," Hinata frowned.

"How long have you been blind, Hina-chan? Truthfully?"

"How long have I been here?" Came her whispered reply.

Yoriko sighed heavily at this. "This Neji, what type of relationship do you have? Other than the one you have in the bedroom."

"Neji is one of my best friends; he is my best friend. He is always there for me whenever I need him, always willing to help in any way he can," Hinata smiled.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since I was three. We were playmates as children and as we grew older, friends and lovers. Neji is a good person, Yoriko-san. He won't do anything bad to anyone. It's not in his nature." Hinata said softly, touching the skin over her heart. "He promised."

"What, Hinata-chan? What promise?" Yoriko leaned forward.

"He promised me that he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore," she whispered, her fingers starting to circle over the scar on her skin that could be felt even through her clothes.

"What did he do, Hinata-chan? What happened that you made him make such a promise?" Yoriko's sharp eyes took in that the girl across from her was very uneasy at the turn the conversation had taken.

"He… I… His father died." Hinata said flatly. "It was my fault, and he knew it. His father died so mine could live all because of me. If I hadn't have been so weak, I never would have been kidnapped, never would it have come down to a life lost. Neji and I played together as children, but after his father's death, we stopped seeing each other. It wasn't until I was twelve that I really saw him again. We were in a… competition together and Neji saw it as a way to get revenge for his father's death, but since my father wasn't in it, the best way he could come up with was hurting me," she whispered, slowly pulling her shirt away from her skin to expose a jagged scar over her heart. "That battle was the turning point in both our lives. I realized that I didn't have to please my father for any reason other than the fact I wanted to and he learned the truth behind his father's death, though it wasn't without pain."

"What happened to give you such a scar?" Yoriko asked softly.

"I went into cardiac arrest," Hinata said lightly. "My heart almost, well, exploded in my chest. I needed surgery to repair it, several surgeries. Even now, the medics are worried about whether or not it is strong enough to deal with my every day life."

"And Neji did this to you," Yoriko said in a hard voice.

"He did not mean it," Hinata said, placing both hands on her belly. "He realized his mistake and I forgave him."

"Now you carry his child." Yoriko shook her head in amazement. "One would wonder about you and your priorities. Carrying the child of the man that tried to kill you. That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Hinata. Allowing that man into your bed."

"Neji and I are engaged to marry," Hinata said softly.

"I would hope that that man is willing to take care of the child he so foolishly conceived." Yoriko said in disgust as she stood.

"If anyone is foolish in the conception of this child it is me," Hinata said sadly. "Or rather, my body. They never knew the truth about me. Yoriko-san, I am, at least I thought myself unable to conceive. My cycles have never been normal and even after being with Neji I didn't get pregnant. All the times we were together we made no move towards contraception because we both knew I couldn't get pregnant. It took almost four years for it to finally happen and when it did, I was forced to leave him. Please do not judge Neji unfairly because it was also my actions that lead to this pregnancy, the one that we both wanted."

Yoriko sighed heavily. "Hinata, I do not judge your actions because you are the beloved daughter that I never had, but I do have to wonder about your priorities. That man tried to kill you in the past as your own recollection!"

"Neji wouldn't hurt me, ever!" Hinata cried. "He loves me; he holds me so tightly and whispers sweet nothings into my hair. He would fight a thousand shinobi for us to be together! Yoriko-san, do you not love Jiro-san with such passion?"

"I have shared my bed with him for twenty years, Hinata, but true strength is waking up next to him and facing another day together." Yoriko placed her hand on Hinata head. "I do not doubt your love for him, I'm just cautious."

"Do not worry, Yoriko-san. Everything is fine." Hinata whispered.

"I'm sure it is," Yoriko gave a tightlipped smile. "I am going to go beat the rugs outside. Do you think you can mend the shirts without me?"

"Yes." Hinata said confidently.

"Okay," Yoriko gathered up the two brightly colored rugs she placed on the floor in front of the door and exited the house. She went over to the ancient maple tree and hung them from the lines that had been connected to it when her eyes caught sight of Neji haling a bundle of rice up the steep slope of the paddy. Making a quick decision, she abandoned her work and went over to him. He paused in his work and looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Yes?" He asked glancing around. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Yoriko gave him her best glare. "If you so much as harm a hair on her head, I will strangle you with my bear hands."

His eyes took on a melancholy look. "If I ever hurt her, promise me that you will strangle me, sparing me no pain."

"How you could have ever do that to her is beyond me. She is so sweet and caring… I will do you bodily harm if I ever hear about something bad you have done to her." Yoriko gritted her teeth to keep herself from saying more. "I do not believe that you are the best person for her." She flung at him as she turned on her heal and walked away. She knew that her response to him was irrational, but she couldn't keep herself from being angry at him. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that he was still standing there with a blank look on his face as it trying to figure out what he had ever done to her. "It serves you right," she hissed. "For hurting such a precious child and then using her in the way you are now."

--

"I've never been to a Star festival," Hinata sighed later that day as she tried to figure out what she wanted to wear.

"I'm sure it's just like any other festival," Neji said dryly as he sat by the door and watched to clouds turn pink and purple in the setting sun. Yoriko's words had seriously affected him; making him not even able to look at his indigo haired goddess for fear that his old emotions would stir and make him want to hurt her. _'The only blessing of her being blind.'_ The thought popped into his head and he found himself agreeing.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked out loud though soft enough that she couldn't hear him. "I love her more than anything, yet…" He closed his eyes as the memory of the younger him stood across from her in the fortress in the Forest of Death, blood dripping from her chin as she tried to stand upright even after he had landed his blow to her heart. "No!" He yelled, opening his eyes and jumping to his feet.

"Neji?" Hinata turned toward him and he saw concern and confusion on her face, but not the hate that should have been there, not the disgust that he had once tried to kill her and almost succeeded.

"Why, Hinata? Why do you love me?" He whispered, slowly walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her middle. "I tried to kill you; I nearly achieved that goal, and yet, you still where willing to see past that and welcome me with open arms. You are an even bigger idiot than Naruto," he chuckled as he buried his face the nape of her neck. "Hinata," he whispered.

"What brought this on, Neji?" She asked as she stroked his hair. "That was so long ago. I forgave you for that a long time ago."

"I'm just sorry that it happened, that I allowed my emotions to get the better of me," he sighed, pressing his lips to the pale skin of her neck. "Hinata, when I left the compound, I brought scrolls with me, scrolls I found in the hidden room in the library."

"I know, you showed them to me this morning, didn't you?" She said softly.

"No, I didn't show you them all. There is one that I haven't even read, one that records, well, my father's death." He murmured with a catch in his throat.

"You should read it, Neji. See what the reasoning behind their actions truly was, not the excuses that they have always given you and your mother." Hinata pulled away from him slowly. "Read it out loud. I want to know what happened, too."

"Yes," he nodded, going over to where he had placed the scrolls and picked up the one that had all the answers to the questions he had always asked about his father's death. Slowly he opened it, not wanting to rip the paper in his anger. Hinata, he noticed, had taken up a perch on a chair in anticipation.

"So?" She asked, her head tilted to the side.

He took a deep breath then started reading. "After the failed kidnapping of our Heiress, Hinata, and the killing of the Cloud ninja, Cloud demands that the Hyuga hand over Hyuga Hiashi to be a sacrifice, but instead, the Hyuga will give Hizashi, the branch house member and Hiashi's body double on the suggestion the former head of the Hyuga, Hideyoshi-sama."

"How sad," Hinata whispered. "Grandfather was willing to have his own son killed."

"Yeah," Neji growled, his eyes skimming over the rest of the scroll and when he came to a certain part, he dropped it.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked with a frown.

"This says, it says," Neji stuttered, for the first time in his life at a loss for words.

"What?" Hinata questioned. "I cannot read it for myself."

"It says that my father was the _firstborn_ child of Hideyoshi, not the second." He whispered, leaning back on the wall for support.

"The firstborn?" Hinata whispered, her face showing nothing but shock. "But how?"

"It says that Hizashi was the son of Hyuga Hideyoshi and Fuyuno."

"Fuyuno? But Grandmother's name is Hanaka," she frowned.

"Hizashi was born the same day as Hiashi, but to a different woman," Neji whispered as he picked up the scroll. "A servant woman," he whispered in disgust. "No wonder Grandmother never had any love for my father. She wasn't his mother. That man had no right!" He suddenly exploded. "All my life I have felt that man's eyes boring holes in my back, I have felt his _hatred_, and now I find out the true reason he hated me is because he sired my father with a servant! He banished my father to the branch house _because_ he was the child of a servant and not his wife! My father was born first, and yet he was the on that was forced to live the life of a caged bird!"

Hinata sat perfectly still as she listened to his words of anger, a deep sadness coming to her heart. "Neji, no matter how angry you are, it will never change the fact that everything happened the way it did. I'm sorry that you are angry, but there is nothing we can do to change this."

He stopped and looked at her; her head was still tilted to the side, but now there were tears streaming out of her eyes. "Hinata," he whispered, going over to her. "I am sorry that I raised my voice at you." He slowly placed his hands on her belly. "I know that our clan is a mess; I've known since I was little, but this revelation is almost to much for me. To find out that I'm the one that should have been the heir is almost to much."

"If you had been there heir, would you still of loved me?" She asked, placing her hands on top of his. "Or would you have killed me during the Chunin exams and claimed that I was just your servant and you had every right to?"

"Hinata," he said in a depressed tone. "I don't know."

"But now, more than ever, do you want to change our clan's future?" She asked, pressing his hand harder on her belly so he could feel the slight movements within.

"Hinata," he said, gazing at the swell of his child. "I want to change the Hyuga. I want our child born into a family that doesn't keep such secrets from each other, that doesn't allow things that should not be hidden disappear into the shadows."

"Then go." She said, raising his hand to her lips and kissing it. "Go to the Settlement and find out what is truly happening over there."

"Yes," he said, standing. "I will go."

"Then go and return to me as fast as you can." She smiled. "We will be waiting."

"Yes," he leaned down and kissed her. "I will be back soon."

--

Hanabi circled her chambers for the fiftieth time in that hour, her hands clenching and unclenching as she thought about her cousin. "He's probably with_ her_." Hanabi spat.

"Then do something about it." A male voice came from behind her.

"What?" She demanded as she spun around to face him.

"They are both high ranking shinobi, you could place their names on the list." The voice answered.

"The list," Hanabi repeated, an evil grin slowly coming to her lips. "Yes, they will go in the Bingo book. They will return to me, either alive, or dead."

--

The next chapter is called Forsaken. Neji goes to spy on the Settlement and on the way he encounters something he did not expect as well as uncovering a secret that should have stayed hidden.


	8. Forsaken

Forsaken

Disclaimer: Oh no, not again.

Chapter Eight: Forsaken

--

Festivals aren't fun if you don't have someone special to celebrate with and even less when you couldn't see anything.

Hinata sighed from her seat next to Suzume, who had forced her to sit there in between the Mie princess and the girl's mother, who, if her heavy breathing and extremely warm body temperature were anything to go on, was even worse off then the last time Hinata had been in contact with her.

A jab at her side informed her that Suzume thought that something happening was important and Hinata should know about it. Hinata tried to smile at the younger girl but wasn't sure where her face was and gave up. For the third time since she had arrived at the festival Hinata found herself longing for Neji's calming presence but she knew that he was halfway to the Settlement.

Another sigh escaped from her lips as she thought about how Minoru had turned up missing when the Kusagi had arrived at her shack to take her and Neji to the festival grounds. Yoriko maintained that he had been right behind her when they left the house and had probably gone ahead to the Mie's home to escort Suzume to the field but when they got there he was nowhere to be found and that had thrown both Yoriko and Suzume in to a fit of hysterics. Hinata had listened to them for several minutes before she had finally had enough and hit the woman standing closest to her. Yoriko surprise at the violent action was enough for her brain to start functioning properly and she had then declared that Minoru was old enough to do whatever he wanted and if he didn't want to go to the festival that was up to him.

A second jab to her side came and this time Hinata reached down with lightning fast reflexes that only the Hyuga could drill into a person and held onto the hand as Suzume gave a surprised gasp and then started jabbering faster than Hinata cared to keep up with at that moment. A groan escaped her lips and she shifted in her seat, the sudden kick inside her enough to make her breath catch momentarily; the sudden pressure on her bladder never a good sign.

"Suzume," she whispered softly but urgently. "I need to go."

"Go?" Suzume asked absentmindedly as she stared at the fireworks that had just started.

"The baby is kicking my bladder," Hinata hissed though clenched teeth as the baby kicked her again.

This time Suzume turned to look at her friend. "Go?"

"To the bathroom," Yoriko, who was seated behind Hinata, replied. "Here, Hinata let me help you."

Hinata sighed in relief. "Thank you, Yoriko-san."

Standing proved to be a real challenge, the people seated around her none to pleased as she forced her way through and out into the freshly cut grass. "Why can't people be more polite and let a pregnant woman through?" Hinata moaned.

Yoriko chuckled softly. "This way, Hina-chan," she said as she gently took Hinata's elbow.

"Yes, yes," Hinata sighed, walking forward slowly so she wouldn't step into any holes. "Is it," she whispered hesitantly, not wanting Yoriko to see how much it hurt her to be at the festival. "Beautiful?"

Yoriko gazed down at the younger woman with a knowing look. "Yes, it is. They have truly outdone themselves this year." She smiled. "Do not worry; I will describe it to you."

"Thank you, Yoriko-san." Hinata whispered, tears unexpectedly coming to her eyes. "Stupid pregnancy hormones," she sobbed to herself as Yoriko lead her into the servant's quarters of the Mie household.

"Here you go, Hinata-chan." Yoriko said, leading her into the stall then turning and exiting. "Tell me if you need help."

"Yes, Yoriko-san." She said softly as she stumbled forward, her hands flailing around as she tried to find the toilet. Her hand came into contact with its back and she sat down, not bothering to raise the lid, the excuse to go to the bathroom a lie, the need to be away from the happy festival overwhelming. She sat there for several long moments, her face buried in her hands as she forced herself not to cry.

"I hate the emotional rollercoaster I'm on," she moaned. "Oh, Neji, if you ever do this to me again, I'll imbed a kunai in your heart with all my love attached." She chuckled evilly before she started crying again. "Oh, Neji, stay safe."

--

Hyuga Neji wasn't amused. First he had found out in the most unconventional way that his father wasn't even legitimate, that all the bad stuff he had ever thought about the main family was justified, their only saving grace came in the form of a girl that wasn't even sure of herself let alone her positions in her own family but some how she had found love for him deep down in the heart that any boy would want. Second he had been forced to leave his pregnant girlfriend so he could calm Hinata's fears about what was happening at the Settlement and make sure that his friends that he knew were there were okay; and finally, the most annoying person in the world had decided to follow him.

"Why are you here again?" Neji growled.

"Hinata-chan wouldn't like it if you were killed." The annoying boy that Hinata had been staying with said superiorly, puffing out his chest and turning his head away, trying to look more important than he was but the overall affect only served to make him look ridiculous.

"And how is you being here going to stop something like that from happening?" Neji grumbled, kneading the skin of his forehead in agitation.

"Well," he started off then he turned away, rubbing his finger under his nose. "I suppose…"

"What?" Neji asked, rolling his eyes. "You aren't a ninja; you don't even have the build of someone that could carry on a fight for more than a few minutes, at that. The only one Hinata would be mourning for would be you if a fight came to us. And I hate it when she cries so don't go and get yourself killed."

"Well, that's…" The boy gave a helpless look.

"Why _me_?" Neji sighed, glaring up at the setting sun. "Why do I have to be the one that puts up with all of Hinata's friends crazy fancies? 'Kiba needs you to watch Akamaru for the week,' 'Well why can't you do it?' 'Chichi-ue doesn't like dogs in the compound.' 'Shiri needs taijutsu help,' 'You should help Naruto master the new _impossible_ taijutsu technique that he thought up,' 'Neji, Neji, Neji, do this, do that.' Gah! It gets so old and down right _annoying_! And now her silly little farmer friend has decided to tag along to a Hyuga stronghold!" He growled, rubbing his temples so hard that they started turning red. "Do this, do that, Neji please? You are a wonderful slave." He muttered to himself.

"Um, are you mentally stable?" Minoru asked, watching Neji's rant in horror.

"Why would you think I wasn't?" Neji hissed. "I am perfectly mentally stable and you aren't coming with me!"

"We're almost already there," Minoru replied smugly. "It's just over the hill there."

"Oh, great. You conveniently decide to show yourself only _after_ you were sure that I couldn't send you back without risk of an unfriendly finding you!" Neji threw his hands up over his head, clearly more than frustrated. "Hinata, when I get back, I'll give you the 'I find the most annoying friends, _Ever_' award. Freakin' people that seem to think ticking me off is a fun and great sport. Take that, Naruto! Next time I see you, you had better keep yourself as far away as you can! And Kiba," Neji chuckled evilly, rubbing his hands together. "Kiba, you had just better run away."

"Do you feel better now?" Minoru sighed.

Neji took a deep breath, cleansing breath. "Yes. Now, we have to think of a way we can sneak in without too much of a problem. Hum, I could do that…"

"It's not going to do me bodily harm, is it?" Minoru asked suspiciously.

"No, you'll just get to feel what it is like to be a Hyuga for awhile." Neji gave the younger man a tight-lipped smile. "Do not worry; I'll make you into an honorary branch house Hyuga."

--

"Do you really think this will work?" Minoru questioned as the two of them silently studied the walls of the fortress the Hyuga liked to call their "Settlement".

"Yep, as long as you keep quiet and to the shadows," Neji replied. "It's a foolproof disguise."

"How is painting something on my forehead going to help?"

"Don't worry, it will." Neji said tightly.

"If you say so. Anyway, how are we going to get in?" Minoru glanced around, seeing no less than five people prowling around the perimeter.

"Easy. We walk through the front gates." Neji released a long-suffering breath. "Let's go," he whispered as he slowly pulled his hitai-ate off. He walked forward slowly, always making sure that Minoru was behind him. He stopped briefly at the gate and found it strangely unlocked with no keepers in sight.

"Just what is going on here?" Neji whispered as he pulled the gate open and walked through. The courtyard was deserted and now sound cut through the night other than the soft patter of his shoes against the gravel of the ground.

"Do you think they're all dead?" Minoru asked from close behind him.

"No," Neji hissed. "There is someone here."

--

"Oh, Hanabi-sama, are you not feeling well?" Yet another annoying servant asked her as she refused her afternoon tea.

"Just leave me be!" She screeched, picking up the tea cup and throwing it at the girl. "I don't want your tea!"

"Hanabi-sama, you are acting irrational." Hitachi's smooth voice said from the doorway.

"I'm not irrational," she hissed, glaring at the old man.

"Yes, you are. Refusing perfectly good tea," he sighed. "I will have new made."

"I don't want tea!" She growled. "I want word that they have found the traitor and are bringing him back so I can punish him myself!"

"Tea will calm your nerves, make you mellow," Hitachi continued in a velvety voice, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. "You should drink some." He prompted, holding out a new cup for her.

"Yes," she said with heavy lidded eyes. She reached out and took the cup, her eyes blank as she sipped the dark liquid.

"Good, now, I have something I need you to sign." He grinned, producing a paper.

"What is it?" She asked dreamily as she took the quill he had offered and signed her name.

"Nothing really, just an execution order," he smiled as he rolled it up and placed it in his robe.

"Who?" She sighed as her head lowered to the table.

"Hiashi-sama's." Hitachi said as he patted her on the head. "Sleep, Hanabi-sama."

"Oh, that's nice," she gave a faint smile and then slipped into unconsciousness.

--

"Here? Who?" Minoru hissed, glancing around fearfully.

"Quiet," Neji hissed as he clamped his hand over Minoru's mouth. He dragged the other man into the shadows and with a deep breath activated his kekkei genkai.

"What the heck?" Minoru squeaked as he saw the veins around Neji's eyes bulge.

"Quiet," Neji whispered, calm coming over him as he used his Byakugan to spy on the movements of the guards. With a nod he released Minoru and started walking towards what looked like a garden, but he sensed something else about it, something sinister.

They kept to the shadows as they passed a guard house that was empty and then a door that looked like it led to a mess hall. Neji allowed his eyes to sweep the surrounding area and saw that the person who had been at the front gate was now standing in what appeared to be a barracks.

"This way," Neji hissed, pulling the other man along a well worn path. They passed under a high alcove and into a field of flowers, each a deep red, almost looking black in the moonlight.

"What are these?" Minoru asked as he bent to pick one.

"Don't!" Neji said sharply, slapping his hand away. "They are moon flowers. That is not their true name, but that is what people call them for their almost hypnotic affect on a person's mind," he said softly as he caressed an almost black petal. "The petals are dried out and then ground into a fine powder that is then taken into the body in a number of ways. It is a highly affective drug that is tasteless, scentless, and when blended into drink or food mimics the properties of the compound so it cannot be detected unless someone starts experiencing the affects, but by then the person's mind is destroyed and totally dependant on the drug, living as if in a world of night." He shook his head as he crumpled the flower in his hand and tossed it away. "Of course when it is freshly picked it has none of its ghastly properties yet."

"Why? Why are they growing a whole bunch right here? What is their purpose?" Minoru asked softly, suddenly fearing for his family and all the other people that lived around the Kusagi.

"I don't know," Neji whispered, for the first time at loss for words. "Unless they are planning to…" He broke off and closed his eyes. "Hanabi, just what are you planning? Why are you allowing them to do this? Have they already gotten hold of you?"

"Neji!" Minoru hissed in surprise. "Someone!"

Neji spun around just in time to see someone coming at him with a kunai in each hand. With a deep growl coming from the back of his throat he dashed to meet him, plucking a kunai from the man's hand just as he brought the other one down. "Che," Neji hissed as the kunai grazed his arm. "Stop it!" Neji commanded, bringing his hand down on the other man's head and forcing a rush of chakra into is brain.

"Neji-kun isn't very nice," the man sighed as he fell to the ground.

"Hanashi!" Neji said urgently as he knelt next to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Mean as always," Hanashi gasped, gripping Neji's arm. "Why are you here? Hanabi can't have tired of you already. Or did you upset one of the old men?"

"No." Neji said softly, glancing at Minoru.

"Then why are you here?" Hanashi whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Hinata," Neji replied, brushing his fingers over a new and deep gash on Hanashi face. "What did they do to you? It hasn't even started to heal."

"Oh, that. I got into a fight with a superior. He didn't like how I was acting arrogantly. He grabbed a kunai and sliced my cheek and then they force fed me that stupid drug. But that was over a week ago now that my brain is working properly again. It should have started to heal." Hanashi opened an eye. "Don't look at me like that, Neji. It's not your fault. It's just the fate of all Branch house members like us. I saw your aunt the other day, though my mind wouldn't let me connect who she was until now. Her husband was here when I first arrived, but then… They made an example out of him when he resisted. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and cut his body down and buried it. I wish I could tell her that."

"Hanko is here," Neji said in a hard voice. "What about my mother?"

"No, I haven't seen her, but Haji and Hijiri are here as well. So many. It's a wonder that Hanabi has enough servants with us all being here."

"Yeah," Neji sighed, sitting on the ground hand covering his face with his hand.

"You said that Hinata-sama was here. She can stop this, she can set us free! Neji, you must convince her to come here and put an end to this place. She is strong." Hanashi struggled to sit up. "Neji, please bring Hinata-sama to us."

"She won't come." Neji said in a dead voice.

"Why not? She is the only one that can stop all of this! She is our _princess_, Neji. She was born to lead our clan, no matter what the Council says, she is the only one that the Branch house will look up to, she is the only one we would allow to rule us. You must make her see this Neji!"

"And what then? She won't come. She is scarred in ways that cannot be healed, Hanashi. She won't come."

"Then take me to her! I'll make her see that she has to fight for us, that she can take on Hanabi and _win_. I know I only looked after her for a short time, but I can convince her to help, Neji. Please let me." Hanashi pleaded.

"She won't fight. The scars are too deep, her strong will having disappeared. She is a fragile shell of what she once was. The Hinata you are talking about is only a memory now, Hanashi. Only a distant memory," he repeated.

"Does she bear the curse?" Hanashi asked softly, unconsciously touching his forehead.

"No, she was saved from that fate, but one just as bad was forced upon her. She will not help, even if you pleaded."

"Are you just trying to protect her? Are you trying to keep her out of harm's way because you allowed yourself to start feeling for her? Are you willing to abandon your family because she wishes to be as far away from it as she can? What are your motivations, Neji? Why won't you let her help us?!" Hanashi yelled, punching his best friend. "Do you want us to live as slaves forever? Live in fear of our brains being _fried_ at any second?"

"I have to keep Hinata safe from harm." Neji whispered from where he lay on the ground, gingerly touching what he knew would be a black eye. "She is too precious; she has something so precious that she is guarding. If I allow her to fight… I can't let that happen. I'm sorry, Hanashi."

Hanashi's face darkened and his eyes narrowed. With a hiss he spun on Minoru. "And what do you have to do with this? Are you also trying to protect the weakling princess from the fate she was given at birth? I once believed that _Hinata_," he hissed her name as if it were a curse, " would save the Hyuga and bring them back together, making them one family again, not the brothers calling brothers master and servant, not the _strongest_ that was ever born to us refusing to allow the one person who can save us from doing so. I'm ashamed that I once called him _friend_."

"Hanashi," Neji said sadly as he slowly rose. "I'm not doing this because I'm cruel. I'm doing this to protect the clan. We can't have Hinata fighting. They will kill her without second thought and then what? How will she save the clan then when she is _dead_? Hanashi, please, just give me time and I will think of something that can be done; I will make sure that you are freed from this place, that you will never have to fear for your life ever again. Just give me time."

"Time is something that everyone wants more of but never gets." Hanashi said, giving his friend a sad smile. "When can I expect this help to come?"

"Hinata made a crucial discovery about the curse mark. I will study all the information that she has and then return, hopefully with the ability to remove it once and for all."

"Hope without faith is the same as saying that one day this mark will be removed." Hanashi laughed, touching his forehead again. "I await the miracle you will bring, Neji-kun."

"Stop calling me Neji-kun," Neji smiled. "I'm older than you."

--

"So that is all you can remember?" Neji questioned softly as the three men stood in a darkened alcove that Hanashi had said was in the least patrolled part of the fortress.

"Most things are still so murky… What is your name again?" Hanashi asked a fuzzy look on his face. "Genji-san?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Neji said darkly.

"No, seriously, who _is_ he?" Hanashi frowned, pointing at Minoru.

"Annoying."

"Ah, well, you seem to attract those." Hanashi laughed, slapping Neji on the back.

"Great. Just my luck," Neji shook his head but he had a smile on his face. "Annoying Hanashi?"

"Yes, Neji-kun?" Hanashi asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Gah. Hanashi, go off yourself. Anyway, how many people are here?"

"Um, I don't know, seven hundred?" Hanashi said thoughtfully.

"Seven _hundred_?" Minoru repeated in shock.

"That is just about three hundred shy of the entire branch house. Do they really intend to get rid of all of us?" Neji sighed.

"No, just the ones they see as threats." Hanashi nodded as if proving a point.

"That would be all of us." Neji sighed again.

"Eh, true. So what are you going to do? Dress up like Momoji and do a song and dance?" Hanashi asked hopefully.

"No. I'll talk with Hinata and we will decide what to do next." Neji said softly.

"Jeez, it must be nice to be so intimate with Hinata-sama. I wish I was," Hanashi said offhandedly only to have Neji grab his shirt and force him against the wall.

"Don't you ever say that!" He hissed, barely contained anger flaring beneath the surface. "Hinata is more worthy than anyone! She doesn't need anyone to tarnish her name."

"Gosh Neji. I haven't seen you this riled up since you tried to kill her. What did you do this time? Get her pregnant?" Hanashi joked as Neji sighed and moved away from his friend. "It was a joke, Neji. You are too serious all the time. It'll be a wonder if you ever marry with that temper."

"It'll be a wonder if you ever marry with that joker attitude." Neji shot back, shaking his head. "Hanashi, don't get yourself killed."

"I'll try not to, though now that my brain is working again it's going to be hard to keep up the appearance that I'm still under their mind control. Thanks for waking me up, Neji." Hanashi gave a nodded of his head. "You had better be leaving before the guards start doing their morning rounds."

"Yeah," Neji muttered, gripping his friend's arm. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Good," Hanashi smiled. "But next time bring someone more qualified. Not just someone you picked up on the road."

"I'll try." Neji closed his eyes for a second then opened them. "Be safe."

"Why wouldn't I be? I managed to survive growing up with you, didn't I? I think I'll be fine now." Hanashi shook his head. "Leave already." He said as he spun on his heal and walked away.

"Yeah," Neji muttered, grabbing Minoru's arm and pulled, making sure that they didn't stop until they were almost three miles away from the Settlement.

"Gosh, was that guy really your friend?" Minoru groaned. "I can see why you wanted to get rid of him. Anyway, what was up with the mark on both of your foreheads and what is this curse that you were talking about saving Hina-chan from? Is she really a princess?"

Neji turned and glared at the younger man. "Hinata is the Hyuga princess, Hanashi has been my best friend since I was old enough to walk and the curse… It is the mark you see on my forehead. This ugly green mark is the sign that I belong to the Hyuga Branch house, that I am subservient to them, that they command my life. If they wished it, my life would end. Now do you understand my actions? Why I had to get Hinata away from them? They believed that they could solve their problems by branding her, but she has proven to be too much for them to handle. She truly is the Hinata of the old legend reborn. She will save the Hyuga and by that she will save herself."

"The one thing I have noticed by living near Suzume, the old legends are more often true then not _true_. Heck, she's half yuki-onna and her mother is a tennyo. Hina-chan is quite obviously not fully human herself. My point being, you can find answers to all your questions by just reading the old legends and tales. My mother would be so proud of me," he sighed. "Remembering all the names and silly quotations from the old stories. I need to get away from Suzume."

"No, Suzume will be good for you. She seems to be able to calm your temper and she seems to be calmed by you. And you are right; the old stories always have more in them than they are given credit for." Neji nodded.

"It's nice to be acknowledged once and awhile." Minoru grinned.

"It's almost dawn," Neji laughed. "We had better be getting home before the women start getting hysterical because we have been gone so long."

"Yeah, Suzume is probably beside herself with worry. Hina-chan probably isn't much better and Mother, blah."

Neji gave a snort. "Yoriko-san seems to have her head on the straightest of us all."

"No! Don't tell her that! She'll go all superior on you and make you do chores for a week straight. No fun. Now, there is something that has been bugging me." Minoru frowned.

"What?" Neji laughed as he started down the road, pulling his hitai-ate back on.

"Your eyes! What the heck is wrong with them?" Minoru asked as he jogged to keep up with the jonin. "Is that natural for them?"

Neji laughed again. "If you hurry up I'll explain it to you."

--

"Do you think Minoru is okay?" Suzume asked from her perch on the windowsill, her hands curled under her chin and her elbows rested on her knees. "I mean, he's an idiot and can't really do anything," she said snidely, flipping her head so her long silvery-blonde hair bounced over her shoulders like an aethereal light coming from her body.

"Minoru is fine." Yoriko nodded, needing to believe it.

"He went with Neji. He will be safe. Neji won't let harm come to him." Hinata smiled.

"Well, chickadees, Hina-chan has spoken. And I'm inclined to believe her." Jiro said, earning the glares of his wife and lord's daughter.

"He called me a chickadee," Suzume said in horror. "I must point out that my name would be sparrow, not a chickadee."

"It's past midnight." Yoriko sighed staring intently at the door as if she hoped her son would walk through it any second. "What could they be doing?"

"Neji would have gotten as thorough a look at it as possible so it could be that they won't be back until morning," Hinata said as she shifted positions, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

"Morning?!" Suzume exploded. "Why? Why would he stay that long in that horrid place? The servants were whispering one day that they had seen a body hanging from the walls. It was there for over a week and then it mysteriously disappeared and then everyone there was punished. They say that many people died because of this."

"And that is the Hyuga. That is the way they act. I loath to think of whom the unfortunate person was that was allowed to hand like that to allow his body to be desecrated and then the ones who died in retaliation for the brave person who finally removed the body and gave them their final resting place," Hinata whispered sadly.

"Hinata-chan, you should be getting rest. You can not stay up all night. It isn't good for you or your child," Yoriko said as she stood and went over to the girl that she considered her daughter. "Let me help you."

"Thank you, Yoriko-san," Hinata moaned as she was helped to her feet. "Wake me when they return?"

"I will," Yoriko smiled as she led the indigo haired beauty to the futon in the corner. "Sleep well, Hinata." But she didn't hear her, she was already fast asleep.

--

"Hinata, wake up! Neji and Minoru are back!" Suzume yelled as she shook the other young woman's shoulder.

"Back? Neji?" Hinata sat up groggily. "I'm coming," she allowed Suzume to take her arm and help her to her feet. "Hurry, Suzume."

"We are going as fast as _you_ can." Suzume chuckled. "Or have you forgotten that you are five months pregnant and are waddling like no other. I gotta say it, Hinata. You are fat. You look like my mom did when she was pregnant with the twins."

"I can't see my body so I wouldn't know," Hinata sighed as she felt the heat of the rising sun hit her face and then she was swept off her feet and spun around. "Stop it, Neji! I'm getting dizzy," she giggled as she settled her hands on his shoulders. "What did you find?"

"Nothing much," he smiled as he set her down on her feet. "Though I need you to tell me about the reversal of the seal."

"That isn't hard. I wrote it down for you, remember?" She whispered as she caressed his cheek.

"Yes," he replied then he stiffened.

"What is it?" Hinata frowned, noticing the shift in his posture.

"A woman, running fast up the road," he replied, pulling away.

"Kana?" She head Suzume call in confusion.

"Suzume-sama! You must come home quickly," a woman's voice cried.

"What is wrong?" Suzume asked in dread.

"Suzume-sama, Aisei-sama is…"

"What is wrong with my mother?" Suzume screeched.

"Aisei-sama is dead."

--

Next chapter is called Followed, Neji returns to the Settlement with the power to remove the curse seal only to find that his young cousin has been poisoned and is dying. In a quick move he brings him to Hinata to be healed, only to find his is being followed by ninja from Konoha.


	9. Followed

Forsaken

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. If I did, there would be no Sasuke and Neji and Hinata would be married already.

Chapter Nine, Followed.

--

"Your mother, Aisei-sama is dead." Kana said in a dead voice.

"No!" Suzume screamed. "She was just fine last night! She was laughing and smiling all through the Festival! She can't be dead!"

"Suzume," Minoru said softly, gently reaching for her.

"No!" Suzume shrieked. "Don't touch me!" She sobbed then suddenly she was running down the path in a most un-ladylike manner, determined to prove Kana wrong when she saw her mother sitting in bed like always, a smile on her face.

Her breath was coming out in great sobs by the time she arrived home, tears blurring her vision as she stumbled over the doorjamb and down the hallway she knew so well. Her father was standing in front of the door, his expression guarded as he watched her stumble down the corridor to the room her parents had shared for so long.

"Where is she?!" Suzume sobbed. "Where is my mother?!"

Her father's eyes softened and the mask that he wore in front of everyone slipped away, allowing his grief to show through.

"She is in her bed," he whispered, his voice breaking. "Suzume, it will appear like she is only sleeping." His voice was barely above a whisper as he said this. A look of profound loneliness passed over his face then he opened his arms for her.

She went to him without thought, needing to feel the comfort of her father's embrace, her earliest memories of being in his arms.

"She's really dead, isn't she?" Suzume said into her father's robe which was already wet with her tears.

"Yes," came his one word reply, his arms tightening around her.

"When?" She asked, her world crumbling with that one word. "Why?"

"Suzume," Reiichiro whispered, not wanting to fight with her.

"Why is my mother dead?" Suzume cried, pushing away from him. "Why?"

"She was never very healthy to begin with," the Mie lord sighed, "but recently she seemingly gave up her will to live."

"Liar! My mother would have never done that to me!" Suzume sobbed. "She never would have left me if it was up to her! Why didn't you take her to the hospital in Konoha? They say that Tsunade, the reigning Hokage can cure any illness. She could have healed my mother."

"Suzume, your mother didn't want me to take her to Konoha. She refused me when I told her that I would."

"You should have forced her to go!" Suzume screamed, shoving her father aside and opening the door behind him. She entered the room at full speed, not slowing down until she flung herself on the bed next to her mother. "Why?" She sobbed over and over, burying her face in her mother's long hair. She lay like that for a long time, her mind numb to all things happening around her. Her father had stood over them for a long time but then he had left, not speaking but there as a silent pillar of support. Eventually a maid came in and asked if she wanted lunch and Suzume had stared blankly at her until Minoru appeared in the doorway and told the maid that if they needed her they would call for her.

"Suzume?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"My mother is dead," she said dryly but her voice was trembling. "How do you expect me to be doing? All dandy and fine? You really are an idiot, Minoru."

"I'm here for you, Suzume. Always and forever." He smiled sadly. "Unless you don't want me anymore."

"Minoru!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "You idiot!"

"Thanks, Suzume," he said softly into her hair.

--

Hinata stood numb with shock as she listened to Suzume screaming at her mother's nurse, feeling strangely cold inside. "Neji," she said softly, her stomach tying up in knots. His arms came around her, his chin resting in the hollow of her neck. "Aisei-sama is…"

His only response to her words was a tightening of his arms as Minoru said something to Suzume and she shrieked at him to not touch her. Footsteps pounded on the loose gravel of the road and after several seconds, another set was heard running after the first.

"Neji," she moaned again, her mother's smiling face in a picture was suddenly there in her brain, calling all the memories of how she died to the surface. "If I die, promise me that you will take care of the baby."

"Hinata," he said thickly. "You're not going to die."

"If I do, promise that you will take care of our child. Promise me," she whimpered, gripping his arm so tightly that the circulation started to cut off.

"I promise that I will be there, raising our child with you." He murmured, letting her unbound hair slip through his fingers. "What happened to your mother won't happen to you, Hinata."

"But my body is already showing signs of being much like hers. Problems getting pregnant, violent morning sickness, missing consecutive periods without a baby appearing… at least I haven't suffered miscarriage after miscarriage like she did."

"You aren't Hyuga Hiromi, no matter how much you look like her, Hinata. You are you and nothing will ever change that," he whispered softly in her ear. "You are _my_ Hinata and I will never let anything ever happen to you."

"Neji, if something does, promise me that you will move on and give our child the mother he deserves. Find love and happiness again, please." She said with a catch in her breath. "Give the child the mother I always needed and didn't have."

"We should not think of such things, Hinata. I don't want anything to go wrong by our jinxing it because of this talk." He sighed heavily. "Hinata, I need you to explain the seal removal ceremony to me in as great of detail as possible."

"But Aisei-sama…"

"We will morn her passing, but if we do not do something about the men and women at the Settlement soon, I fear that there will not be a Branch house of the Hyuga left."

"I understand," she said. Taking a deep breath, she turned toward their shack. "Let us begin."

--

"So it's mi inu i u ne tora uma u inu tora ne u i tora uma?" Neji asked as he studied the scroll.

"Yes," Hinata whispered, gathering rags together.

"Then what happens?" Neji looked up at her with a frown.

"You then force all the chakra gathered in your hand and force it on the curse mark. It will be… painful." She tried to give him a reassuring smile but failed. "I'm sorry that I am making you the guinea pig."

"If this will rid me of the curse mark, then I am willing to bear with the pain. Think of it, the Hyuga without their curse mark… It is almost un-comprehendible." He stood and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Our child will not have to fear this mark nor will any other child born into the Hyuga clan. We will be free."

"Yes, we will be free," she said softly, a slow smile coming to her face. "I'm sorry, Neji, but," she swallowed hard then forced a syringe into his arm. "But I need you in a deep sleep where you cannot feel pain."

"Brat," he sighed in her ear as he slumped against her.

"Oh dear," she sighed as she gently laid him on the ground. "Have a good sleep, Neji."

She retrieved the pan of warm water she had been heating and set it down on the floor next to her rags, intent on making sure that his body would be washed before he awoke. "I'm sorry, Neji. That was cruel of me to knock you out but I think that it is better this way."

She took a deep breath and then brought her hands together to perform hand signs that had been drilled into her memory since she was little. He made a groaning noise as she forced her chakra into the mark. She let out a gasp as her fingers started burning from where she had touched the curse mark and she jerked back away from his body, small whimpers coming out of her lips as she held her hands away from her body.

"Neji?" She moaned, slowly making her way back to her lover's side. Her hand groped for a rag so she could place it on his forehead.

"Hina-chan?" Yoriko's voice said from the doorway. "What is wrong with Neji-kun?"

"Yoriko-san, does he have a mark on his forehead?" Hinata asked as she gently wiped off his face.

"No, why? Should he?" Yoriko went over and knelt on Neji's other side. "What is going on, Hina-chan?" She asked as she saw that Hinata winced every time her fingers came into contact with anything.

"No, there shouldn't be a mark," the indigo haired girl smiled. "There isn't one anymore. The Hyuga are finally turning for the better."

--

Hinata stood next to Suzume the next day, holding her hand as Aisei was laid to rest. Neji stood on her other side still slightly woozy from what she had done to him but her research had proven true and he stood without his hitai-ate, for the first time since he was four-years-old he was proudly showing his forehead without fear of someone talking about the curse mark he had once borne.

She reached out and found his hand, giving it a squeeze as the priest's words came to an end. Suzume gave a whimper and then she moved away, Minoru glued to her side.

"Neji?" Hinata whispered as Suzume drifted away. "What does Suzume look like?"

"Hum," Neji said with a frown on his face. "She has silvery-blue eyes, almost steely blue and long silvery blonde hair… it almost looks like she had silver and gold melted together and then placed on her head, but her hair looks soft so that really couldn't have happened. Her eyes are kinda close together and she has freckles that are pale golden in color all over her nose and cheeks, her skin is very pale almost translucent- and she is _short_. She barely comes up to my arm pit. Did I do a good job describing her?"

"Yes, I have a wonderful picture of a beautiful young woman, a yuki-onna." Hinata smiled brightly up at him.

"I would think that you are a yuki-onna, too. Your skin is pale, you have long, dark hair and you seem to move with the wind, gracefully."

"The Hyuga are the children of the sea, according to Suzume." Hinata giggled.

"Suzume likes to say weird things." Neji sighed, looking away. "Hinata, I am going back to the Settlement."

"Oh," she sighed. "Okay. Be safe."

"No resistance?" Neji frowned, touching her cheek.

"Just come back safely," she smiled as she pulled away.

"I can do that and maybe I'll bring a friend or two back with me."

She gave the secretive smile that he had first encountered the morning after he had first made love to her, the smile that told him she wanted something from him and was going to hold it about his head until he gave it to her. Then her smile faded away and was replaced with a frown. "Take the herbs I gathered. They will dull the pain."

"Always thinking, aren't you?" Neji gave her a peck on the cheek and then turned to walk away. "Hm, the clouds are pretty today. Maybe now I understand Shikamaru's obsession with them."

"Be safe, Neji," Hinata giggled as she started drifting over to where Yoriko and Jiro stood.

"I will." He grinned.

--

"Was my mother really a tennyo?" Suzume whispered as she gazed down at the fresh grave.

"I do not know, little Rin." Reiichiro replied, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Suzume winced at the nickname; it's old and familiar presence enough to make her want to cry. Her gaze slowly took in the graves around her, the names on the headstones only that, names; they couldn't tell her about the people buried beneath. "Kaoru, Noriaki, Yui, Masashi, Jiri, Aki, Aya, and now Aisei," she said, gazing at her father through her tears. "All of them. All of our family, buried right here. Soon I fear that I'll be the only one left and then what? What will become of me?" She sobbed.

"Suzume," Reiichiro gave her a hapless look.

"I'll always be here," Minoru said from behind her.

She spun around and glared at him. "No you won't!" She cried. "You'll leave me too! How are we supposed to know whether or not I'll ever die? The yuki-onna that gave me life might have given me more than that!"

"Suzume," Reiichiro sighed, trying to smile but failing. "The yuki-onna of your mother's story had a name. Do you wish to hear it?"

His daughter gave him a suspicious look before nodding.

"Her name was Senju Tsunade, the most brilliant medic-nin that any of the five great nations has ever produced. She wasn't a yuki-onna, just a normal woman. Just like you," he whispered as he drew her into his embrace.

"Then what about my mother? Is she a tennyo?" Suzume demanded, forcing away from her father.

"I do not know, Suzume, but she never had a hagoromo. A tennyo can never return to the skies without one."

"I know," Suzume whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just want her back."

"So do I, Suzume, so do I."

"But she won't ever come back." Suzume closed her eyes. "Ever." She opened them slowly and saw Hinata standing at the edge of graveyard, her face raise to the sun. No conscious thought went through Suzume's mind as she suddenly ran over to the other woman and hugged her. "How? How do you deal with your mother's death? Please tell me!"

"You don't." Hinata replied. "It is something that you can never get over. Even now I wish for my mother even though I was a little girl when she died and I didn't know her that well. Her smiling face sometimes greets me in the morning, but I find myself unable to tell anyone what she looked like if I was asked. The picture in my mind is from her memorial picture, not of her living face. I am told that I look like her, but I just can't remember her face."

"Will I forget my mother?" Suzume sobbed silently, her shoulder's hunched forward in defeat.

"You are a lot older than I when your mother died. She will be clearly etched into your memory." Hinata pulled Suzume closer, their tears mixing. "Never let yourself forget. Always fight to remember."

"I will," Suzume murmured. "Thank you, Hinata-chan."

"You are welcome, Suzume-dono." Hinata smiled.

--

Hyuga Hiashi sat in the middle of the room that had been his office since he had taken control of the Hyuga, the cup of tea that was always delivered at ten o'clock in the morning sitting untouched at his side, fate telling him that it was his day to die. Memories of his beloved wife came to the surface, holding their first child, the daughter that he had always loved but was disappointed in because of her place and inability to rise above her fate. Hiromi had told him that Hinata would be a late bloomer but he had always disregarded her comments, expecting his daughter to show the same genius that his twin's son had.

No, he corrected himself, Hizashi wasn't his twin and he had been aware of it since they were small children. His mother's hate of Hizashi only the beginning of the signs that they weren't twin brothers like their father claimed. The climax of the supposed twin's relationship hadn't come, as some suspected, when Hizashi was branded, but when Hizashi had met and fallen in love with a certain main house member that was in the contention for the bride of the Hyuga heir, not his younger-or if the true birthing order was revealed-older brother's bride. They had kept a secret friendship up until this incident and then, to Hiashi's chagrin and deep hatred of himself, he broke all ties with his brother.

Hizashi had only given a sad smile as Hiashi told him that he never wanted to see his face again and then given him another sad smile when he presented his four-year-old son to his brother for branding. Neji had shown the same spirit as his father and Hiashi had tried to repair the bridge burned with his nephew, but the damage was already done, Hizashi was already dead and Hiashi suddenly realized how lonely it was to be the head of the Hyuga, to be on a pedestal that no one else was allowed to touch.

Soft footfalls were heard outside his chamber and Hiashi picked up his cup, bowing his head in memory of his wife and brother as the door opened without a sound and Hitachi entered with several other Hyuga ninja.

"So, you have come." Hiashi said softly as he studied the green liquid in his cup. "I expected you to come sooner when I realized that you already had Hanabi under your control."

"For all your strategic brilliance, Hiashi-_sama_, you are incredibly naïve." Hitachi chuckled as he studied his nephew.

"My poor mother." Hiashi said with a sigh as he downed the lukewarm tea. "To have such a disagreeable brother as you."

"Do you think that such insults will work, now of all times?" Hitachi peered at his nephew in disgust.

"Hitoshi was always my favorite uncle," Hiashi said as he stood. "You were just a tagalong that managed to stay in the main family because of a lucky marriage, nothing more. I have no love of you."

Hitachi recoiled as if he had been bitten then a sadistic smile came to his face. "Hyuga Hiashi, as per the power given to me by the head of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hanabi, I, Hyuga Hitachi, on this day, the Twenty-fifth of May, do here so bring forth the order for your execution. The method chosen is seppuku so you may retain honor in your death, though you had none in life."

"You are wrong, Hitachi, it was you who had no honor," Hiashi said as he was handed a katana. "I realize my mistake, now at the end of my life. Hinata should be laughing at us right now, watching the power struggle going on while she holds the key to removing the curse mark." Hiashi chuckled softly as he exposed his belly and with a swift movement drew the sword over the bare flesh.

"Hinata, _what_?" Hitachi hissed.

"She had been studying the old scrolls," Hiashi said with a cough as his life slowly left him. "I know that she had uncovered the secret and that she would free the branch house. That is why I allowed Hanabi to become head, but now, I wish for her return so she can right all my wrongs. She will defeat you, Hitachi. She _is_ strong." Hiashi let out a gasp and fell to the ground, unmoving, his last words still ringing in everyone's ears.

"Hamato," Hitachi hissed. "Find the best bounty hunter that all the nations have to offer and pay him triple the amount he charges to find Hinata, and bring her back to me, alive."

"Yes, Hitachi-sama," the man bowed and left.

"You think you have won," Hitachi spat at the body of his nephew. "But I've only just begun this game."

--

"Why now, of all days have the decided to increase the number of gate keepers?" Neji groaned as he hid behind a tree close to the main entrance of the Settlement. "What is today, anyway? It's May… Twenty-fifth? Nothing important happened today, did it? Or," he shivered as a new thought occurred to him. "Are they receiving new members of their zombie tribe? Please no."

A guttural hiss escaped his lips as he dashed to the gates and went through them, completely ignoring the guards that now had their chakra points blocked. His kekkei genkai told him that there was a large gathering of people in the meadow where the deadly drug was being grown, but a quick glance told him that Hanashi wasn't among those gathered. His eyes were moving around quickly, searching for another large concentration of people when he saw what looked like a prison cell buried deep in the earth with a single person in it, his back pressed against the wall as he labored to breath.

"Hanashi," Neji whispered, glaring at the various passageways, looking for the entrance to the underground prison. Everywhere he looked he encountered a dead end his frustration growing by the second. A fast glance at the main gates told him that the guards were starting to stir with help from their companions, all yelling about the intruders.

"Ha, if only they knew," Neji shook his head as he moved into position over the cell that held his friend, rationalizing that if there were no entrances to been seen with the byakugan, the only way to enter the cells was by earth based jutsu and since he didn't have more than a basic knowledge of it, he decided to steal the one of the Hokage's best known techniques and destroy the ground above the cell.

"I'm not quite sure how this works," he chuckled dryly as he gathered his chakra into his hand, "but I do know that you need precise chakra control and that I have; all thanks to those idiots that are now imprisoning my friends." Taking a deep breath as he stated to hear calls around him, he pulled his mind above all outside distractions into the trance-like state needed to perform the Jūken. Nirvana felt close at hand but he ignored it, knowing from the only other time he had been close to it that it was nearly impossible to return from it and only Sakura's precise and cold treatment of his wounds, not to mention the slap on the cheek, had been able to return him.

"Hanashi, here I come." He hissed as he threw his fist at the ground, his eyes picking up the slight faults in the earth just like the weaknesses in the chakra network. He was pleased to find that his mind had almost become disconnected from his body and he now could feel his body moving downward and also see it in his mind's eye. The arc he was on was perfect, the timing of the release of the chakra perfect, the amount released just right to punch a whole in the earth, but not enough to bring the ceiling down on the prison. With a smile he stood back and admired his work.

"Poor damsel in distress Hanashi. Always making me rescue you. One would wonder how you ever became a jōnin." Neji laughed as he dropped through the hole he had made into what appeared to be more like a torture chamber than a prison now that he could see everything up close.

"Hanashi? Neji called, the inky darkness leaving him feeling like he had lost an arm. With a wry chuckle he realized that was how Hinata had felt for the last several months and pride surged through his veins as he thought about how much strength she had shown during these last months.

A grin came to his surface as he waited for his eyes to adjust and he slowly became aware of something hanging around his head. A frown replaced his smile as she realized that they were chains hanging from the ceilings, iron clamps at the end making eerie noises as the moved back and forth.

"Hanashi?" Neji called again, pushing chains that were hanging around his head out of the way. The walls of the cavern were not an earthy brown, but a chalky grey leading Neji to believe that the underground room wasn't something that had been recently constructed. "This place is giving me the creeps." Neji muttered as he made his way across the room, carefully making his way over to where his friend sat upright against the wall, his clothing hanging off his starved-looking frame in tatters.

"Hanashi!" Neji yelled, dropping to his knees next to his friend.

"Neji-kun," Hanashi smiled without opening his eyes. "You are always so loud in the morning," he said heavily as if his lungs weren't getting enough air.

"You are the loud one," Neji gave a slight smile as he gazed at his friend. "Where are you injured?"

"Where aren't I?" Hanashi sighed, opening one eye, the other swollen shut. "I think the only part of me that doesn't hurt was my eye, but now that I am looking at your ugly face…" he coughed, gasping for breath. "Why are you here, Neji? Shouldn't you be as far away from here as possible? Shouldn't you be protecting Hinata-sama?"

"She is fine. Do not worry about her; we need to get you help."

"From whom? They are the ones that did this to me. They aren't going to help anytime soon." Hanashi gazed at him for several long seconds before turning away. "Let me die in peace at least. I don't want your ugly face the last thing I see in this world. I want it to be the face, or more preferably, the chest, of a beautiful woman. Despite all they say, you just wouldn't cut it as a beautiful woman, even with that hair."

"You must be perfectly fine if you are making a joke like that." Neji said dryly, swinging the pack he had on his back onto the ground and opening it.

"Whadda you got?" Hanashi asked suspiciously. "Morphine?"

"No, though Hinata assures me it will work like morphine." Neji said grimly as he pulled out a sickly green potion. "This stuff will have you not feeling anything for the next twenty-four hours or so. I know that I can still feel the side affects."

"So what are you going to do to me?" Hanashi sighed, trying to sit up straighter.

"I'm going to remove the seal." The Hyuga genius said nonchalantly, swiftly stabbing his friend in the thigh with the syringe of painkiller.

"That's a nice thought." Hanashi laughed without hope. "Thanks for being the one to joke around for once."

"It's the truth. Hinata figured out how to do it." Neji gave his friend a pleading look. "I want to do this for you, Hanashi. As a thank you for all the times you have helped me keep my head on straight."

"Well, if you put it that way and you give me another dose of this miracle medicine, I'll allow you to even do weird and perverted things to me." Hanashi winked at his friend and closed his eyes. "Shouldn't I be lying down?"

"If that makes you comfortable." Neji nodded, helping Hanashi spread on the ground.

"Neji, if I die, tell your mother I always thought she was hot. And then tell Hijiri-san that I wanted her to have my children."

"You aren't going to die, nitwit," Neji growled, smacking Hanashi's head. "My mother is _hot_? What perverted wet dreams have you been having? And you tell every woman you meet that you want them to have your child." Neji shook his head, all thought of being kind to his friend leaving his mind as he brushed brown hair away from the curse mark and quickly made the hand signs Hinata had told him. "Mi inu i u ne tora uma u inu tora ne u i tora uma," he said to himself as chakra gathered in his hand. "Idiot," he hissed as he forced the chakra into the curse mark.

"That feels weird," Hanashi commented as the green marks that had marred the skin of his forehead since he was a young child started fading. "It kinda, _tickles_."

"Good thing for you that Hinata didn't put her super strong knock out drug in this mix as well. You wouldn't wake up until next week." Neji muttered as he stood and offered his friend a hand. "What do you think, can you stand?"

"I think I could take on everyone here and still be flying above the clouds. Hinata-sama is really onto something with that concoction."

"She could also kill you if she wanted to," Neji rolled his eyes as he pulled Hanashi into a standing position. "She has already shown a fortitude for drugging people."

"Yeah," Hanashi said dreamily. "Seriously, though. I really can't feel my legs. My head feels like it's up in the clouds."

"Get yourself together. I'm not going to help you out of his hellhole." Neji grumbled as he walked over to the hole in the ceiling.

"Did I tell you that your aunt and cousins are here?" Hanashi asked as he somehow managed to jump through the hole after Neji.

"Yeah, why?" Neji frowned.

"I think we should find them. After all, Hanko-oba-san is the granddaughter of a revolutionist and has royal blood in her. Plus, Haji is having a hard time of it. He was told the story of how his father died." Hanashi shuttered as he said this. "Neji, we gotta find them."

Neji bit his lower lip as he glanced up at the sun, noting that sunset would be soon. Hinata's words of concern came to his mind, but so did her strict stance on how she believed that the branch family members and main house members were all equal and should be treated as such. "Darn woman," he growled as he activated his byakugan.

After several seconds searching he found his aunt standing next to a door leading to a small bedroom and when he extended his sight further, he saw the small form of his young cousin laying atop the bed, his body shivering even though it was coming up on the summer months.

"What do you see?" Hanashi asked, his byakugan never could, or would, see as far as his friend's. "Oba-san? Hijiri-san?"

"Haji, but he looks sick. Come on," Neji muttered, grabbing Hanashi's arm and pulling him down the most direct path to where his cousin was.

"Haji-kun is sick? He's always the ray of perfect heath." Hanashi said as they passed several other branch house members that stood around like zombies.

"That is what worries me," Neji murmured so softly that Hanashi couldn't hear him. They pushed through what looked like a game of shogi only people were being used as pieces while two main house ninja, their foreheads exposed and clear were directing them, laughing at other's misfortune. Neji almost stopped but then he remembered his cousin lying in bed and he forced his way through, only stopping to knock out the main house members.

"Harsh; me likey," Hanashi chuckled as they arrived at the room in which Haji lain in bed. "You are such a brute."

"And you are too soft." Neji replied as he opened the door and went inside. His aunt knelt at her son's side, her eyes wide with fear as the door opened, then growing even wider when she saw her nephew.

"Neji," she squeaked, glancing around in panic. "Not you too." She moaned and then she saw Hanashi behind Neji and his unmarked forehead. "Hanashi?" She gasped. "How?"

"Neji-kun did it, though don't ask me how." Hanashi smiled.

"Neji?" She squeaked again as Neji knelt next to Haji and took is hand in his own.

"How long has he been like this?" Neji asked softly, his eyes falling closed as he concentrated on his cousin's flow of chakra.

"Yesterday he collapsed, but then he was up again this morning then this afternoon he fell over and I have not been able to wake him." Hanko gave her nephew a distressed look. "Will he be alright?"

"He has been poisoned. Even now it spreads through his veins, doing damage." Neji looked up at his aunt. "We need to get him the antidote fast or he will die."

"Die?!" Hanko cried, her hands fluttering around her as her eyes tried to deny his words. "No! Haji can't die! He's all I have!"

"I know," Neji said coolly, contemplating all his options with his eyes closed. Finally when he came to his decision, he opened his eyes and caught his aunt's gaze. "Hanko, we are leaving. Gather all you need, clothing, tools, anything Haji will need."

"But!" Hanko's eyes widened as Neji stood then took Haji in his arms. "What are you going to do, Hyuga Neji?"

"I am going to save your son at risk to my own happiness." Neji said with his back turned to his aunt. "Make haste. Haji doesn't have much time left."

"Neji, Hijiri," Hanashi said, dropping all honorifics in light of the tight atmosphere.

"Find her. We must get Haji help that they would never offer here." Neji growled as he went out the door, Hanashi training him.

Hanko glanced around in confusion before grabbing a sack and forcing the one change of clothes she had, her only possessions, and all Haji's clothes and homemade toys before following her headstrong nephew out the door and away from the life the Settlement offered her.

--

"Hina-chan?" Minoru called when he saw her sitting in the middle of the large meadow that broke into the line of the forest. "What are you doing?"

"Gathering flowers," Hinata said in thoughtful tone.

"For what?" Minoru questioned, walking over and crouching next to her. "It's supper time, you know."

"Yes, but I have a feeling that I will be needing these," Hinata's face tilted slightly, a frown marring her brow. "Neji will return soon and he will have people with him."

"Return with others? When did this happen?" Minoru glanced around, for the first time realizing that the annoying Hyuga protégée wasn't anywhere to be found. "How long has Neji been gone?"

"Since this morning," Hinata replied with a sigh. "He went back."

"There?!" Minoru jumped to his feet. "That's crazy!"

"Hanashi-san is Neji's best friend. I would never stop him from helping his friend."

"But there are…"

"I know the dangers." Hinata cut him off as she slowly stood, one hand pushing off the ground and the other clenching her flowers over her large belly. "But I could not stop Neji, ever. They are his friends, his fellow branch members."

"They bear the curse." Minoru's words weren't a question.

Hinata's head whipped around in surprise before she nodded. "Yes. They bear the curse, but I know a way to remove it. That is what Neji is doing now. Freeing his family."

"Only his family?" Minoru said, shaking his head.

"We can only do so much at one time," Hinata murmured, looking away. "I can't help in my condition and even if I could, I would never set foot in that place. I couldn't. They would take me hostage and send me back to my father. They would get their wish."

"It's time for supper," Minoru finally muttered after a long silence. "You above all need to eat. We can't have your baby starving."

"Yes, I know," she said, turning her face toward the Settlement. "Please, can you escort me to the shack first? I need to hang these flowers to dry."

"I can do that," Minoru nodded, not picking up on her tense stance, not knowing that she felt the presence of four highly trained ninja approaching fast.

--

"Hinata!" Neji yelled as he forced his way through the door to the shack. He saw her sitting next to their futon, herbs gathered all around her and a pot of hot water steaming on the stove. "Haji," he managed to say as he laid the boy on the bed. "He's been poisoned."

"Yes," she said the look on her face fuzzy as she touched the boy's brow. "It has done much damage. I will heal him to the best of my abilities."

"What?" Hanko screeched from the doorway. "I do not want that woman touching my son!"

"Hanashi, Hijiri, please restrain Hanko-oba." Neji said, nodding at the two other Hyuga. They both inclined their heads and gently took Hanko's arms and pulled her screaming and protesting out the door.

"I need your help, Neji. I need you to be my eyes." Hinata swallowed hard then gently pulled a knife out of her pack. "I need to make a small incision near the ribcage, but first I need you to tell me the path of the poison, where it is concentrating the most."

Neji gave a slight nod then he activated his kekkei genkai, focusing his eyes to a level that he had never before, seeing the growth of cells and then the destruction as the poison seeped through his body. "It's, _amazing_," he whispered. "I can _see_ it destroying everything. But the main part it is attacking is his kidneys."

"They would have been in overdrive, trying to filter the poison," she said thoughtfully as Neji deactivated his byakugan. "Grind up some of the pink flower over head and add water to it. Make him drink it." She commanded as she laid her hands on Haji's chest.

"Yes," he said, moving away to complete the task given. They worked in silence for the next twenty minutes, one acting as the eyes for the other. Halfway through the procedure Neji noticed that Hinata was sweating heavily and was going to comment on it, but at that moment Haji cried out and Hinata ordered him to give the boy a dose of the painkiller she had mixed up.

Neji watched his cousin and lover in growing wonder as she fought to save a boy, not only of branch member status, but also the son of a woman that had openly stated her distaste for the young heiress, a woman that would probably have taking any opportunity to kill her.

"Hinata, you are tiring." Neji said, wanting to stop her but knowing that she would not allow it.

"I'm almost done," she gasped as she pulled another small bit of poison from Haji's small body. "After that I need to analyze the compound and figure out an antidote. I can't stop now."

"Hinata," Neji whispered helplessly as she let out a sigh and stood. She took the pan of poison she had extracted and went over to the only table in the shack.

"Help me, please?" She asked. "I need you to tell me the colors it is going to change."

He gave himself a light lipped smile before standing up and going to her.

"Color?" She asked as she threw something into the pail.

"Red." He answered.

She pressed her lips together and then threw something else in. "Color?"

"Pink."

"Bright or pale?" She frowned.

"Pale." He said, watching her closely.

"Hum, maybe…" she muttered to herself as she put something else in. "Now?"

"A sickly pale creamy color."

"Good." She smiled, putting something else in. "Now?"

"Clear." He said in amazement. "Now what?"

"We go herb hunting." She smiled as she turned to him. "Call Hanko-san."

"Okay," he said, going over to the door and opening it. "Hanko." He said, noticing that Yoriko, Jiro, and Minoru where also standing around with the Hyuga. "Hinata wants to talk to you."

Hanko's eyes narrowed as she pushed past her nephew into to the shack, noticing that Haji lay on top of a futon, his breathing coming out in normal intervals, not the gasps it had been. "What did you do?" She hissed at the girl she considered the reason all was wrong with her life.

"I removed most of the poison, now what is in his body will not kill him, but I must gather some herbs to help his body get rid of the rest of it. I need you to have him drink as much water as you can. We must flush out his kidneys." Hinata said with her back to the other woman.

"Are you serious?" Hanko's eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this? You are just a spoiled princess. The branch house is just made up of expendable people."

"I have never thought of the branch house as such, Hanko-san. Please, if Haji doesn't recover, I will place my life in your hands." Hinata whispered.

Hanko glared at the younger woman's back before kneeling next to her son. "I do not wish for you life, Hinata-_sama_."

"Thank you," the blue-haired girl said softly, turning around slowly so the woman could see the tears in her eyes. "I will go gather the herbs now."

"Hinata, it's dark out there." Neji protested.

"So?" She smiled as she walked out the door.

"Very true," Neji sighed as he exited the cabin after her and saw she had grabbed Hijiri's arm and was explaining what plants she needed to make medicine for Haji.

"So," Hanashi said from beside, barely containing his laughter. "You _did_ get her pregnant."

"Not now, Hanashi," Neji growled at the other man.

"Fine, fine," Hanashi chuckled, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "That still doesn't change the fact you did."

"Hanashi, if you weren't my best friend, I would seriously gut you right here, right now." Neji rolled his eyes as he followed Hinata down a path to a woody area filled with all the plants Hinata would need. Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned, noticing what looked like a person hiding among the trees.

"Oh, no." He whispered, knowing that he had been followed from the Settlement and that the person had now seen Hinata in all her pregnant glory.

--

Next chapter is called Finis, Neji sees a bounty hunter and makes plans to leave Mie with Hinata, but Hinata is captured and Neji goes back to Konoha willingly with them. They are then taken before an enraged Hanabi…

--

A/N: whOOt! This chapter was 2,000 words over the normal limit I put on myself! Yay for you the readers!

First: An explanation about Hinata's fingers after she removed Neji's mark. During pregnancy the body does some strange things, like mess up signals to the brain and such, so Hinata used a little _too_ much chakra right there and burned her fingers slightly. Don't worry to, the burns were just like touching something hot and jerking your hand away as soon as your brain tells you it's hot. I hope that explains what I was thinking about her fingers and why Neji didn't have the same problem when he removed Hanashi's mark.


	10. Finis

Forsaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Neji or Hinata, just the plot of this story.

Chapter Ten: Finis

--

Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one, broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cried, behind these hazel eyes. –Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson

--

Neji stood froze to the spot, his mind drawing a blank as he saw the figure in the trees disappear into the inky darkness of the night. "No," he whispered, forcing his fingers through his hair as he thought about all that was now lost. "No!" He growled, his eyes instantly searching for Hinata. She was crouching next to a plant, her fingers brushing over it's delicate leaves.

He ran over to her, ignoring Hijiri's small gasp as he stopped in front of Hinata and took her hand in his. "Hinata," he whispered, his voice catching in his throat as he said her name.

"What is it, Neji?" She frowned.

"Hinata," he closed his eyes in pain. "There, there was…"

"It's not like you to stutter. That's my job." Hinata tried to joke but she had picked up on the serious nature of Neji words. "What?"

"A man, dressed like the guards at the Settlement." Neji said, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

"The Settlement," she repeated, the words he hadn't spoken hitting her and she started to cry. "Why? Why can't they just leave us alone?" She screamed, burying her face in her hands.

"Hinata," Neji moaned, gathering her into his arms and rocking her back and forth.

"They'll take my baby from me and then what?" She sobbed, pulling out her hair in her grief.

"Neji-kun, there is still a chance that we can catch them." Hijiri said softly. "But we need to leave right now."

Neji stared at his cousin, uncomprehending her words as Hinata was suddenly quiet.

"Go," the former Hyuga princess whispered. "Go after that man, Neji." She ordered, the steely backbone she had seemingly lost since she lost her eyesight suddenly back. "Take Hanashi and go."

"Hinata, Hanashi is injured himself." Neji said softly, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"That man is trying to ruin my happiness." Hinata said, her face devoid of all emotions. "Do you know what Uncle Hitachi will do when he realizes just who the child's father is? Do you know what Hitachi will do to me? To the child? I will not let him win." She said fiercely. "Find that man and kill him."

Neji stared wide-eyed at the woman in his arms, it was the first time she had ever said something about ending someone else's life. "Hinata," he whispered. "I… Will do as you ask." Neji said, pulling away from her. "I understand your request and I will fulfill it."

"Hijiri-san have you found the plants I was looking for?" Hinata whispered as Neji walked away, hoping that he wasn't to late to keep his and Hinata's presence here a secret.

--

"Man, do you got anymore of those miracle meds?" Hanashi grumbled as he dropped to the ground after Neji who held up his hand to stop Hanashi's comments.

"No." He said, glaring at his friend as he activated his byakugan, searching for the man he knew he had seen.

"Oh," Hanashi sighed. "I was hoping you did. Neji?" He asked after a short pause.

"Yes?"

"Hinata-sama isn't acting herself. She never would command us to _kill_ someone. What is going on?" Hanashi demanded.

"She's pregnant for start and she knows what will happen if she is taken back. Hitachi will…" He trailed off in disgust. "That man is the one that needs to die and if I ever return to Konoha I _will_ kill him."

"Ooo, harsh. I like this new Neji. Why haven't you revealed him before?" Hanashi laughed.

"He hasn't needed to come out." The Hyuga protégée muttered.

"So he only comes out when Hinata-sama is concerned. I understand now. How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"Hanashi!" Neji bit out, trying to keep his rage in check. "My personal life is that: personal! I will not discuss when I have slept with someone and when it happened!"

"I guess I always knew that you were sleeping around, I just never guessed it would be Hinata-sama and you would lose yourself enough to get her pregnant!" Hanashi shook his head in wonder.

"I didn't lose myself," Neji whispered, his eyes unfocused as he gazed into the past. "We wanted it to happen."

"Oh, hohoho," Hanashi laughed. "You _wanted_ to get our heiress pregnant. Wonderfully stupid of you. I must complement the stupidity. Not even _I_ would do something like that!"

"Hanashi," Neji sighed, shaking his head as he started walking away.

"Well, I don't see this guy. Are you sure that he was there?" Hanashi asked.

"I know what I saw."

"And I know that sometimes it's better to take a step back and look at the situation thought someone else's eyes." Hanashi glanced around and then said, "There."

Neji looked over to where Hanashi was pointing and saw that the underbrush was slightly trampled, something he had completely overlooked in his worry. His shoulders fell when he saw it and he looked at Hanashi in fear. "Am I losing my touch?"

"Nah, you're just worried about the girl you got pregnant. Gosh, Neji, you are one sly dog." Hanashi laughed as he started walking toward the path the man had made in his haste to get back to the Settlement and tell them about the sighting of the one time pregnant heiress and the man the Hyuga had tried to keep to themselves for his power.

"Hanashi, do you think I've done the right thing?" Neji gave his friend a blank stare, all the hardships of his life crashing down around him, making him look older than his twenty years. "Hiding Hinata from the world, willingly killing anyone who disrupts our life, abandoning the clan I was born to serve?"

"Neji, anyone can rise above their destiny, if they try hard enough. You weren't born to serve the Hyuga, they were born to serve you, the next generation, the next leader of our family and way of life," Hanashi chuckled softly. "No, I don't think that you've done anything wrong."

"Thanks, Hanashi." Neji said, for the first time since he had walked out of the Hyuga compound and never looked back feeling like he had done the right thing.

"Though you know, Hanabi-sama is going to be beside herself when you finally return." Hanashi laughed.

"Thanks for spoiling the moment." Neji sighed.

"You're welcome."

--

"The color is coming back to his cheeks." Hijiri whispered her eyes shining as she looked at Hanko. "He's getting better."

"Yes," Hanko said, closing her eyes so the tears of happiness couldn't escape. She opened them slowly and her pale eyes searched for the young woman who had miraculously healed her son. She sat against the back wall, her head hanging awkwardly to the side as she slept, exhaustion overtaking her around midnight. Her hands here folded protectively over her swollen belly, the sign of her devotion to the branch house. "Hinata-sama has grown."

Hijiri glanced over her shoulder before nodding. "She isn't like any of the other main house members. If I had to give Neji-kun up to anyone, I would want it to be her."

"How will Hiashi-sama react to this I wonder?" Hanko gave a tight smile. "That man will not be pleased."

"I would worry more about Hanabi-sama than Hiashi-sama. She has always had an obsession with Neji-kun that wasn't healthy. I hope that she will outgrow it." Hijiri glanced at Hinata again. "Or Hinata-sama will be in big trouble when she returns to Konoha."

"Hanabi-sama is smart. She will wait to take out her rage until the appropriate moment. I only hope that Hinata-sama can withstand Hanabi-sama." Hanko shook her head then placed her hand on Haji's cheek. "His fever is gone now, too."

"Good," a soft voice came from behind them. They both turned to see Hinata's eyes where now open though she couldn't see them. "The medicine is working. I am happy."

"Hinata-sama," Hanko glanced at Hijiri. "Please, I am…"

"You do not have to say anything." Hinata whispered. "It is my duty to protect the branch house because no one else will."

"Hinata-sama." Hijiri whispered, a smile coming to her face.

"Are they home?" Hinata asked as she slowly stood, releasing a heavy sigh when she straightened, both her hands braced against the wall as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"No, though I expect them soon." Hanko went over to the younger woman. "Do you need help, Hinata-sama?" She asked, the sudden realization that she didn't hate this young woman washing over her.

Hinata gave a tight smile. "He will definitely be a master of the Jūken," she said as she placed her hands on her belly. "Just like his father."

"Yes," Hanko laughed. "Is there anything you need? A drink or maybe you would like to lie down?"

"No, Haji needs the bed more than me. I can sleep at anything seemingly. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm usually asleep." The one time Hyuga heiress laughed softly.

"Your body does do strange things during pregnancy," Hanko nodded.

"Hanko-san, would you help me go outside?" Hinata said, swirling chakras around her telling her that something was happening out there.

"Of course," Hanko said, taking the young woman's arm and leading her to the door. "My nephew is coming, isn't he?"

"Yes," Hinata replied. "He is upset."

Hanko's eyes narrowed and she turned to where her nephew and Hanashi were running up the path leading to the shack. "How did it go?" She asked.

"We lost him," Hanashi sighed. "We almost had him, but then…"

"He was talking to hunter-nin." Neji said in a dead voice. "They know that we are here, all of us. I'm sure that they have orders to kill everyone they see and ask questions later."

"What are we going to do then?" Hinata demanded.

"We will gather everything up as quickly as we can and then we will flee." Neji said with a heavy heart.

"In case you didn't know, I'm almost six months pregnant, Neji. I can't travel that fast." Hinata said, shaking her head. "We can't just leave the Kusagi and Suzume-dono to the hunter-nin's mercy. Leave me here."

"Hinata, they will kill you." Neji said, moving to grip her arms and shake her. "They don't care about the baby. It is just a nuisance to them."

"But if my life can be used to save other innocent lives…" Hinata protested, her eyes tearing up. "I…"

"No!" Neji growled. "I won't let you! Hinata, if I lost you, what would be my point in living? You are the woman I love and have always loved. I cannot allow you to throw your life and that of the child's away so easily. I would die, too."

"But the Kusagi and Suzume-dono and Reiichiro-dono and…"

"And? _And_? You would be the stupidest person ever, Hinata. I will not allow you to bring harm on yourself, or our child."

"But," she whispered only to be cut off by a burst of lightning. "I will go," she finally sighed.

Neji gave her a hard look before turning to Hanko. "You should come with us. You and Haji."

"What about Hanashi and Hijiri?" Hanko protested, looking over at the other two Hyuga who where watching the exchange with guarded eyes.

"They will stay here and protect Mie." Neji said heavily, looking over at them with pleading eyes.

"I will stay here," Hanashi said, stepping forward.

"As will I," said Hijiri as she, too, stepped forward.

"Thank you," Neji said, closing his eyes so no one could see the helplessness in them. "We need to be going, Hinata."

"I want to say goodbye," she moaned, her face registering pain as her hand went to clench her belly.

"Hinata?" Neji gasped as Hanko and Hijiri both tried to get to her.

"Nothing, nothing," she said in a strained tone. "The baby is just kicking harder than usual. I'm fine." She waved her hand. "Get Minoru-kun and Yoriko-san and Jiro-san and Suzume-dono. I'm going to go sit down while I pack."

"Hinata." Neji said in disapproval. "We need to be going."

"And I won't go without saying goodbye!" She cried. "They saved me, Neji. They gave me a place to live. They have been more of a family to me than the Hyuga ever were! You know that," she whispered, slowly walking forward and entering the shack.

Neji stood there looking at the door for several moments, his mind deep in the past and how Hinata was treated by her own father. With a sigh he turned and started down the path that would take him to the Kusagi's home.

"You are actually going to do this, Neji?" Hanko asked.

"Hinata wishes it," he replied without turning around.

"And every second brings the hunter-nin even closer!"

"I am well aware of this, oba-san. Do you think that I willingly risk the lives of Hinata and my child without reason? I will do as Hinata asks because I am not like the main house; I will not deny her what she truly needs."

Hanko stared at her nephew in amazement, not quite sure when he had become so forceful. Hanashi glanced around before taking a step toward Neji's retreating back. "You, too, Hanashi?" Hanko sighed.

"Well, if it helps Neji-kun, than I am willing to do it." He said, shrugging before he dashed after the pride of the Hyuga.

"Are all young people suicidal these days?" She sighed as she went back into the cabin.

"Only the suicidal ones," Hijiri replied with a laugh.

--

Hinata finished packing with a heavy heart and then moved over to the futon in the middle of the floor, checking on the small boy's vitals. Once she was satisfied that he was breathing properly and that all remaining traces of the poison was neutralized by her herbal concoction, she slowly stood and turned toward the door, expecting Neji's return at any second. Someone's hand brushed against her arm and she found herself assuming the Jūken stance even though she knew that she couldn't do the technique.

"Hinata-sama," Hijiri whispered, her hand quickly retreating from Hinata's arm. "I have finished putting all the herbs in bags like you asked me to. Now what do you wish me to do?"

"Wait for Neji with me." Hinata tried to smile but she failed and it came out as more as a grimace.

"I can do that." Hijiri said, glancing the other woman over. Other than her swollen belly and chest, she was extremely small, not weighing more than 42 kilos on a 1.5 meter frame. She gazed down at her own frame that was about the same height, but weighed almost seven kilos more, knowing deep in her heart that Neji had never loved her but she still had to make comparisons with the woman Neji loved. "Hinata-sama, do you know where you are going?"

"No," the indigo haired woman said, slightly depressed at the turn of events.

"Go to the Sand." Hijiri suddenly said. "They will take care of you."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama is friends with Konoha," Hinata said softly as the door of the shack opened and Suzume bounded though.

"Is it true?" She cried, running over and wrapping her arms around Hinata's neck. "Are you leaving? Please say no."

"I have to, Suzume-dono. I have to protect this new life inside of me." Hinata said, stroking her friend's soft hair.

"Can I come and see you sometime?" Suzume cried, burying her face in Hinata's neck. "You are my only friend."

"Of course." Hinata said, not having the heart to tell the girl that they would never be able to see each other ever again.

"Suzume, Hinata-chan and Neji-san need to go." Minoru said, glancing at the Hyuga genius, knowing that this wasn't something either wanted to do. Suzume stood back with a sad smile, rubbing her nose hard as she tried to stop tears.

"Bye, Hina-chan." Minoru whispered into her hair as he pulled her into a hug and then released her.

"Minoru-kun. Take care of Suzume-dono." Hinata squeezed his arm, feeling like she was losing her family.

"We will all take care of each other, Hina-chan; don't worry about us." Minoru said, pulling away from her so his mother could embrace her.

"Yoriko-san," Hinata whispered, taking a deep breath of the scent of sweet flowers that hung around the woman. "You are more a mother to me than my own. Thank you for watching over me."

"I was a pleasure, Hina-chan." Yoriko whispered as she released the younger woman. "You were the daughter that I always wanted."

"Jiro-san," Hinata opened her arms and hugged him tight. "Take care."

"I will, Hina-chan; _someone_ has to keep everyone else in line." He chuckled as he pulled out of her embrace.

"Yeah," she grinned then she felt the atmosphere turn tense. "Neji?" She asked, turning to him.

"Everyone, stay inside." He growled. "Hanashi!"

"Yeah," the man sighed, his face falling.

"I can come too." Hijiri glanced at the door and then at Hanko. "Hinata-sama can watch Haji-kun, Hanko-san."

"Yes," Hanko stood and walked over to the door. She paused to look at her nephew and saw his face twisted in pain. "Don't worry," she said softly so Hinata couldn't hear. "We are strong."

"You are also recovering from malnutrition and other forms of abuse. How long can you withstand this battle?" He asked tight lipped.

"We are Hyuga, Neji. We are strong." Hanko's hand slid to the doorknob and slowly turned it. "We will show that we never give up, ever."

Neji gave his aunt a desperate look before nodding. "We will do whatever we have to." He said with steely certainty. He allowed her to open the door and he stepped outside, his byakugan already activated as he observed some twenty ninja surrounding the home he and Hinata had hoped they would live in for a long time. "What is your business here?" He shouted, knowing that it would only delay the inevitable for a little while, knowing that a one to five ratio was something that he and Hanashi could handle, but Hijiri and Hanko weren't as skilled as they were.

"Hyuga Neji, you are a mighty bounty. One hundred thousand." A voice called with a chuckle. "No one thought that you would be silly enough to come out here and show yourself to us."

"I have no intention of giving myself to you." Neji bit out, making sure that his aunt, cousin and best friend were all behind him. "Back me up."

"Neji," Hanko wanted to talk sense into her nephew but she knew it was pointless. "My sister would not be happy with me if you died."

"I know," Neji gave his aunt a small smile before he dashed into the fold.

"So rash, just like a Hyuga," Hanko shook her head as she activated her kekkei genkai and felt Hanashi and Hijiri do the same. "Just like his father."

"Aren't we all?" Hanashi grinned then he dashed after Neji.

"Shall we?" Hijiri questioned, already gathering chakra to her hands in anticipation of the blows she would hit on the enemy ninja.

"Yes." Hanko took a deep breath then she was in the middle of the battle, hitting tenketsu right and left, her compatriots doing the same.

They continued on this course for several moments, but both Hijiri and Hanko started to tire, not having the stamina or chakra control of the two male Hyuga jōnin. Finally the inevitable happened, she faltered mid-blow and was knocked to the ground in response.

Neji glanced at his aunt but was already surrounded by three ninja. "Che," he hissed, quickly dealing with one of the ninja and managing to restrain movements of another's arms. "Hanashi!" He yelled, seeing his friend stumble and roll over on the ground, an enemy at his throat.

"You cannot win, silly Hyuga. We have orders to bring you back to Konoha, dead or alive. It doesn't matter. We still get paid." The lead man called, standing back away from the battle with a smile on his face.

"We will never give up!" Neji yelled, dealing with the other ninja attaching him so he could rush the man.

"Really?" The man cocked his head to the side and grinned. "As always, the key to a convincing bluff is you have to be holding all the keys." The man laughed, motioning for his subordinates to restrain all the opposition so he could enter the shack.

"I won't let you have her!" Neji screamed, showing more strength then he knew he had in his desperation. "I will not let you have _her_!"

"I don't think you have a choice." He laughed as the door of the shack opened and Hinata stepped out on her own accord, a dazed look on her face.

"Nii-san?" She called, using the honorific she hadn't used since she was sixteen and he had shown her that he wanted to be more than her "nii-san".

"Hinata, no!" He screamed, forcing the men around him away so he could get to her.

"She can't hear you." The man chuckled. "Genjutsu is a wonderful thing, don't you think?"

"Hinata, stop!" Neji yelled, the second of distraction all the enemy needed to hit him in the side with a club, knocking him to the ground, winded.

The bounty hunter leader glanced back at Neji and saw that he was lying on the ground and took that opportunity to stroll up to Hinata. "Hyuga-hime, it is a pleasure to meet you, and what is this? Tsk, tsk. The Hyuga won't be happy to see you pregnant. Perhaps we should take care of that." He gave a sadistic grin as he kneed her as hard as he could in her belly.

"HINATA!" Neji screamed, scrambling to his feet and running awkwardly over to Hinata, clenching his side, knowing that he had broken ribs and a ruptured lung.

"Neji-nii," she let out a squeak as she slowly fell forward, slipping into unconsciousness.

"NO!" The Hyuga protégée yelled as the man with the club brought it down again, this time breaking one of his legs. He stumbled forward, noticing for the first time that Minoru lay unmoving by the door of the shack and Suzume's wails were piercing the night. "No," he moaned, reaching out his hand to Hinata but that moment the club came into contact with his skull and he knew no more.

--

"_Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama." _

"_Go away," she moaned at the voice._

"_Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama is crying for you."_

"_Hanabi-chan?" Hinata repeated, sitting up. "I will go to her," she said softly, giving the servant that had woken her a small smile. "Hana-chan, what is wrong?" Hinata cooed as she entered her sister's room._

"_Hina-kaasan," three-year-old Hanabi sobbed, running over to her "mother" as fast as her short legs would allow her. "Bad man come."_

"_Bad man?" Hinata whispered, glancing around quickly. She didn't see any signs of forced entry, but then again she had just started learning the techniques needed to see such signs. "You can sleep in my room, Hana-chan." She reassured her sister, stroking the girl's brown hair._

"_Will bad man come again?" Hanabi whispered into the front of Hinata's sleeping robe. "He scared me."_

"_No," Hinata said softly, leading her sister to the door. "Not as long as you are with me."_

"_I love you, Hina-kaasan." Hanabi sighed as she drifted towards sleep._

"_I love you, too, Hana-chan." Hinata smiled as she settled her sister into her bed and pulled her quilt over both of them and was soon fast asleep._

--

"Hinata, Hinata." The ghostly words whispered in her subconscious. "Wake up, Hinata."

"No," she sobbed. "Leave me alone."

"_Hinata_!" This time her name was said with such force that she had to turn to the voice's owner.

"What do you need?" She asked softly, only seeing a faint figure outline. "Who are you?"

"I am your guilt." The apparition said, taking the face of the person that always haunted her memories: her mother's. "I am your guilt at the fact you were not able to save me, or your sister. I am the hatred that your father always showed you. The scorn that that the clan gave you, the lies that were spoken to you, the knowledge that was kept from you, the pity that you now receive from the boy you love."

"No," Hinata said in dismay, "Neji doesn't pity me. He just loves me, no matter what."

"I think that he hasn't been truly tested yet. Yes, the loss of your eyes troubles him, but the loss of the child is what his nightmares are made of." Hiromi reached over and stroked her elder daughter's cheek. "You can see me because I am a dream," she answered Hinata's unspoken question. "A dream and a memory better forgotten."

"I could never forget you, Kaa-san." Hinata cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Will you forget Hanabi if I told you to?" Hiromi's head tilted to the side. "Would you forget the clan, your father, that boy? Would you do it if I asked it, Hinata?"

"Why are you asking me these things, Kaa-san?" Hinata sobbed in perplexity.

"So you will be prepared for what awaits you when you return to Konoha," Hiromi whispered as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "For when you are taken before Hanabi," her words whispered in Hinata's ears, jolting her awake.

"No!" She screamed, the memories of what had happened the day before coming to the surface. "Neji!"

"She's awake," the bounty hunter said with a grin as he leaned into her cage. "I was wondering what would happen when you didn't wake up. Would I not get my bounty?"

"What have you done to Neji?" She bit out, biting the hand that was caressing her cheek.

"Don't worry, he is sleeping," the man laughed, pulling away. "For a long time."

"No," she said, tears welding up in her eyes. "Neji, Neji, NEJI!" She screamed, thrashing around violently, only now realizing that her feet and arms were tied down. "No!" She sobbed, hearing the breaking of bones over and over again and his last desperate cry.

"I wouldn't be thrashing around to much, hime. The blow to your stomach might have done some harm," the voice laughed again and Hinata became aware of the fact she was laying in the middle of a puddle and more liquid was flowing out from between her legs.

"No," she moaned. "I can't loose the baby, I can't," she sobbed, waiting to feel the round the clock kicking in her belly that had given her so many restless nights only for there to be nothing. "The baby. Neji, I," she wept as the darkness took her again.

--

The next morning came without sun, the overcast skies mirroring Hinata's depressed mood. She lay still, every bump the wheeled caged going over causing the pain her back to become worse. She moved her head from side to side, trying to figure out where but she couldn't sense anything, not even the chakra of her captors. "Nii-san?" She whispered, trying to move her hands and discovering that the bonds around her left hand where looser than they had been and she could just squeeze her hand out. It went instantly to her belly pressing on it gently, feeling for her baby's kicks. It took several seconds, and then she felt slight stirrings in her womb, masked before by the bumpy road.

"Oh," she sobbed, pressing her hand harder on her belly, relief rushing through her system as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "You are still here," she said softly, caressing her belly. "I am so happy, so happy."

"Hinata?" Neji asked groggily.

"Neji!" She cried, trying to sit up but it was hard with one hand and both feet still tied down. "Oh," she moaned as her wrist was pulled out if it's socket. "That hurt," she squirmed in pain before using her free hand to free the other. She slowly popped her wrist back into place then released her ankles, and crawled over to Neji. "Are you okay?" She asked as she attacked his bonds.

"I think I have a concussion and I'm pretty sure that I have broken ribs," he gasped when her hand came into contact with his leg. "And a broken leg."

"Sorry, sorry!" She cried, waving her hands around.

"It's okay, Hinata. Can you please remove the rest of these shackles?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Guide my hands. I can't see anything," she tried to smile but failed.

"A little lower," he said. "Good." He said as she found the fetter and pulled it apart so both his legs were free. "What about my hands?"

"I'm getting there!" She frowned at him the same way she always did when she was annoyed, the expression on her face so familiar he had to smile.

"Still the same Hinata." He laughed. "I love you."

She frowned as she released the last manacle. "You think now is the time to declare our love for each other? We have an audience."

"It's not like I'm going to make love to you right here," he rolled his eyes as he pulled her into a hug.

"I wish you could," she sighed, intertwining her fingers in his hair.

"Hinata?" Neji shifted slightly, sitting down and bringing her down on top of him. "How are you doing?" His gaze rested on her belly, noticing the stains on her pants. "The baby?" He whispered, steeling himself for the worst.

She bit her lower lip. "I can feel him moving but nothing like before. I… Neji, what would happen if I lost the baby? How could I go on living?"

Neji closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the pain her face, not wanting to think of the possibility. "You won't lose the baby, Hinata. You are too stubborn for such a thing to happen."

"But would you still love me if it did?" She whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"Hinata," Neji moaned with an ache in his heart. "I love you no matter what. I will always love you, even if we are separated. My love will never fail."

"I love you too," she sobbed, falling unconscious.

--

The sudden jerking stop jolted her awake, disoriented. "Neji?" She whispered, feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath her hands.

"Mm?" He moaned.

"I think we're in Konoha." She whispered.

"That we are," the voice of the bounty hunter laughed. "You two are going to meet your Lady, and she isn't happy. Acting like an enraged lioness she is."

"Wait a second," Neji suddenly said, glancing around and seeing that they were in the Hyuga compound. "There were Hunter-nin there. How did you convince them to let you have us?"

"Hyuga-sama gave us the orders to capture you and since the Hyuga head has authority over matters involving her ninja, I was the one that got to collect the bounty." The man laughed as he opened the cage and clamped a hand down on Hinata's wrist, the one she had dislocated. "No funny business or the little hime and her child will meet an unfortunate end." He threatened Neji.

"I will go quietly." Neji sighed, knowing that the man would make good on his threat if need be.

"Good, I always like cooperation by my captives." He chuckled as he herded them inside the compound. Many faces of men and woman Neji had known all his life were peeking out of doors and windows but withdrew if they noticed his looks.

"No love among family," he said softly as they stopped outside the door that lead to room Hanabi had been using as her throne room. His hand reached out and touched Hinata's and then the door was opening and she was being pulled through, out of his grasp. A poke in his back reminded him why he was there and he too went through the door, bracing as well as he could for Hanabi's rage.

The Head of the clan was sitting on her dais' chair, glaring at her older sister and cousin as they were herded like cattle into the room. The bounty hunter released Hinata arm and bowed his head then he pushed Hinata forward. Neji saw in that instance that she was unbalanced and the fear on her face as she started to fall. No conscious thought went into his movements as he darted forward, catching her and settling her. A blow to the back of his head told him that his guard wasn't please with his move and he ended up prostrated in front of the woman he swore he never would bow to. He raised his head in defiance, just catching the look of fear on her face directed toward her sister then the blinding fury as she took in her sister's condition.

"You!" Hanabi hissed, glaring at Neji. "How dare you touch my sister!" She screamed, drawing a kunai and a smile from Hitachi that stood behind her. "I will _kill_ you, Hyuga Neji!"

--

Next chapter is called Future, Hanabi is shocked to see her sister's condition and is even more shocked to find out she is blind when Hinata starts feeling labor pains, even though she is only six months...


	11. Future

Forsaken

Disclaimer: It's the curse of the man skirt! (Neji wears a man skirt in Shippūden in case you didn't know ;))

Chapter Eleven, Future

--

Show me what it's like (to be the last one standing), and teach me wrong from right (and I'll show you what I can be) and say it for me and say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me, say it if it's worth Savin' Me. –Savin' Me chorus by Nickelback.

--

Hanabi paced from one end of the chamber to the other, her hands sometime folded in front of her body, sometimes rubbing together and sometimes clenched at her sides as she waited for the bounty hunter to return with her sister and cousin.

She had awakened irritated, and her mood had only grown worse when she realized that she had awakened almost an hour before she normally did. She had refused breakfast when it came as was her custom despite the protests of her servants and Hitachi who seemed to think that his whole life's goal was making her miserable. The morning had continued on the horrid path it had started on, paperwork, paperwork, request of marriage from a rival clan denied, paperwork, the news that her sister and cousin had been captured, and more paperwork

She had tried to get Hitachi to concentrate on the cousin and sister captured one but the man had other ideas and kept forcing more and more boring stuff on her. She had finally gotten a reprise when the bounty hunter himself appeared only a half hour ago and presented evidence that he had captured Neji and Hinata, and then promptly demanded payment.

Hitachi looked like he would have given it to him then and there if Hanabi hadn't of spoken up and said that she wanted her sister and cousin formally presented to her before any bounty was paid. Hitachi had given her the look that said he was going to argue but she had stood and walked away; calling for her guards in preparation of her reunion with the two people that she had once considered herself closest.

She turned when she heard voices in the hallway, that accursed bounty hunter probably snickering as he thought about the money he was going to get out her, she thought. She crinkled her nose in disgust and dropped into her chair, something Hitachi had told her that she didn't need but she had stopped taking orders from him the moment the ninja had burst into her chambers and told her that her father had committed seppuku. She had known in that instant that he hadn't done it willingly and she knew that Hitachi had something to do with it. She had started refusing the meals that he brought her and only then had she started noticing the changes about her and to her person.

She had theorized that the elder had been drugging her and it had proven correct when she secretly went through Hitachi's room she had found ground up moon flowers that gave her no doubt that he had been drugging her and she had then realized that she had lost almost six months of her life. The withdrawal symptoms that came afterward hadn't been pleasant at all, but at least they had told her that her days under Hitachi's less than loving care were over.

She sneaked a glance at the man, standing tall next to her, him still thinking that he had her favor but she had only allowed him to stay like that so he didn't suspect anything about her desire for Neji's return. Her aversion grew as she thought about the man, ruling from the shadows like he was, the only way he would ever be able to rule the clan.

The rice paper door at the far side of the room opened slowly, giving her enough time to compose herself so she could face her cousin, and sister that had always been like a mother to her. They entered the room one by one, the distasteful bounty hunter coming first, his hand clamped around her sister's wrist like a manacle, a smile on his sleazy face. Hinata came next, a terrified expression on her face as she let out low whimpers. One of the hunter's apprentices came next and then there was Neji, not looking at all like the man of her dreams, no, this Neji looked like he had been to hell and back, his bet with the devil lost.

The bounty hunter stood there with a smile then he jerked Hinata around and pushed her forward, unsettling her. Hanabi saw a second before it happened that Hinata wouldn't be able to catch herself, her swollen belly making her movements awkward and unsettling. Hinata's face was full of horror and a half scream half sob emitted from her mouth as she started to fall forward, her hands waving in the air as if she expected to find something to hold on to.

Hanabi was just about to dash down and save her sister when Neji darted forward and caught her arm, steadying her and then promptly receiving a blow to the head that knocked him flat on his front side. Hanabi watched this all transpire without a thought and then suddenly she felt Hitachi's hateful glance at her sister and cousin. She knew that if she didn't act quickly they would be at the mercy of the sadistic man behind her so she did the one thing that she could to get them away from him if only for a little while: she drew a kunai.

"You!" She yelled. "How dare you touch my sister! I will kill you, Hyuga Neji!" She jumped down off the dais and glared at her cousin. "Take them to my chambers!" She hissed at her nearest guard.

"Hanabi-sama," Hitachi said smoothly, gliding down beside her and looking her in the eye. "You do not wish to do this. I will deal with them."

She glared at him in hatred, knowing that he was trying to assert his control over her, the moon flower leaving it's victims highly susceptible to all forms of physical and mental attacks. "Take them to my chambers or I will banish you," she bit out, turning her gaze from her crazed uncle to her guard.

"What about my payment?" The bounty hunter asked, glancing around in confusion.

"Since you returned your bounties in less than top condition, you will incur a reduction of twenty-five percent." She watched the man's face drain of color even though a twenty-five percent reduction wasn't that much.

"Hyuga-sama is gracious as always." He said with a bow. "Thank you, Hyuga-sama." He glanced over at Hitachi who had a scowl on his face as if he expected the man to contradict her and when the elder didn't, he slowly turned and motioned for his apprentice to follow him out the door.

"Did I not tell you to take these criminals to my chambers?" Hanabi hissed and her guards both reacted by grabbing Hinata and Neji and pulling them out the door.

"Hanabi-sama," Hitachi tried to reason though his face was devoid of all color and he had panic rising in his eyes. "You do not have…"

"I will do as I wish, Hitachi-ojisan." She threw over her shoulder as she made her way to the door, feeling much older than her short fourteen years.

"Hanabi-sama!" He tried one last time but she had already shut the door and was walking down the hallway to where she would face her sister and cousin and would be able to ask their forgiveness.

She entered her office slowly, spying around the corner before she entered, motioning to her guards that had taken up watch outside to be quiet and let no one enter.

Neji was leaning up against the back wall his face twisted in pain, his hand clenching his side, wincing every once and a while as the hand move slowly over what appeared to be cracked, or broken, ribs. She also noticed that he as putting all his weight on one leg, the other braced against the wall as if it would help keep it straight.

Hinata sat at his side, her head bent toward her greatly expanded belly, her hands making small circling movements over it, and if she strained her eyes enough, she could see that her sister's shoulders were shaking in silent sobs.

Hanabi bit her lower lip as she slowly entered the room, careful to keep her hands in sight at all times but it didn't matter as Neji's eyes were closed and Hinata's head was bent. "Onee-san, Onii-san," Hanabi whispered, coming to a stop in front of them.

Neji's pearly eyes opened and regarded her with a closed expression, Hinata's head remaining bowed.

"I," she started and then stopped when Neji slowly sat next to her sister and took her hands in his.

"Hinata," he whispered softly, brushing indigo hairs away from her cheeks. She slowly raised her head and shook her it, indicating that she was fine.

"Hanabi-sama," Hinata whispered, raising her face. "Please continue."

Hanabi stared at her sister before nodding. "Neji-oniisan, Hinata-oneesan, I am… Not sure how to phrase this. All I can do is beg for your forgiveness. I know that I have not been the Head that I should have been and I know that I have not been the sister I should have been."

Hanabi bowed her head for a long time before she raised it and started her tale.

"The days after you left, Hinata, were filled with toil for our clan, the thought that the Byakugan could slop out of our control and its secrets learned too great a threat to ignore. Neji was sent out several times to find you and I know that your annoying teammate went searching for you many times, he even would sit outside the front gate for hours on end, waiting for news of you. Two weeks passed by this time and all hope of finding you were fading into the background when it began." Hanabi glanced over at her sister, noticing for the first time her eyes weren't settled on anything; rather they were staring unfocused at the wall over Hanabi's shoulder.

"Please continue, Hanabi-sama," he older sister requested in that soft voice of hers that seemingly never raised about a whisper.

Hanabi gave a slight smile before she continued.

"An internal battle started then, between the purists of the clan and radical members that thought that our strict policies concerning our famed kekkei genkai should be reformed. Father was not at all for this change and the let me know in one ear while Hitachi started speaking falsehoods in my other. That man started to grow on me to the point I thought that I could not survive without him and truly, I would not have because he had been secretly feeding me moon flowers, weakening my defenses against him." She bit her lower lip as Neji met her gaze, concern written in his eyes. A small chuckle escaped when she thought about that look. Several months ago she would have demanded that he become hers, but now she knew that her insane desires for him were nothing more than a need for someone to need _her_, not just as the head of the Hyuga, but as a woman.

"Hitachi's presence continued to grow and in the end, it was too late to stop him." She continued, her hands starting to rub together without her conscious thought. "The moon flowers had done their job perfectly, they had diluted my brain to the point I didn't know anything other than the fantasy world my mind created. But," she chuckled, "the thought of bringing the two of you home helped me stop allowing myself to be drugged, it helped me regain control, but it was already too late." Her eyes dropped to her lap and when she looked up again, there were tears in her eyes. "I was pregnant."

Neji reacted the way she thought he would, his eyes flew open and then hardened, looking around for the man that would dare touch his younger cousin, a jūken blow to the heart courtesy of him already shaping his palm. Hinata's reaction was less predictable; she merely raised her head and gave a horrified sob and then slumped in defeat.

"Who?" The single word came from Neji's mouth but it wasn't his voice; this voice was hard and full of hatred.

The head of the Hyuga clan regarded her sister and cousin for several long moments before she said softly, "Hitachi."

--

It was that infernal singing again, his mind said as he fought for consciousness, but this time it was singing a song that was even more out of the person's voice range.

"Gosh dang it. Stop that infernal singing!" He cried, rubbing his hands over his face to bring life back to it.

"I'm happy you're awake, too." The voice that had been singing said dryly, coming closer to him.

"Hijiri, as much as much as I like you, you were not meant to be a singer." Hanashi groaned as he sat up, taking in the fact he didn't know where he was.

Hijiri pushed her puffy lower lip out in a pout. "Yoriko-san has been teaching me while you lay there, _dying_. Hanashi, you should fight harder to live or actually commit to _dying_ instead of hovering between the two. I had to smack you around a couple of times to see which way you would go." She tilted her head to one side and observed him thoughtfully.

"Really?" Hanashi frowned, scratching the back of his head. "What happened?"

Hijiri's face fell. "You don't remember?" She asked hesitantly, reaching up to touch the bandage that was wrapped around her forehead.

"Not really, no. What happened?" Hanashi frowned.

"We got our butts whooped, that's what happened." A voice came from beside him. Hanashi turned his head to see the young man that lived on the farm that Neji and Hinata had been staying at, wrapped in white bandages, looking pissed.

"Neji and Hinata-sama." Hanashi said suddenly, his eyes widening. He looked over at Hijiri who shook her head.

"They were taken." Hijiri whispered, tears in her eyes.

"We have to get them back!" Hanashi yelled, trying to stand but failing.

"How? They have been gone for three days, _three days_, Hanashi! You know what that means!" Hijiri yelled. "They are out of our reach."

A sob came from the other side of the room and Hanashi turned to see the little girl that he had been told was the daughter of this land's lord, cuddling a white and grey kitten to her chest.

"Suzume," the son of the farmers sighed. "It'll be okay. You know how Neji is when he is in defensive mode."

"I'm not worried about him." The blonde girl turned and glared at him. "I'm worried about Hinata-chan's baby. What will they do to it? Will they let it be born? Or will they…" She broke off, leaving the rest of her thought unspoken.

"They won't." Hijiri muttered in the background. "They will take the child away from her and raise it the way they want it to be raised. A child born of Neji and Hinata-sama will be something even the elders can't pass up. They will want the power that the child will have, the Byakugan it will have."

"Yeah," Hanashi muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "That kid would be the death of the Hyuga if they don't get their hands on it. Neji's crazy eyes and Hinata-sama's frank and to the point attitude… I'm almost looking forward to seeing what the bastard and the rest will do when they find out she is quickening with Neji's child."

"They won't be happy," Hanko said as she entered the room with Haji trailing. "The child is a threat to the very lives the Hyuga live. If it is allowed to live, it would never be able to see its parent's ever again."

"And the council would make sure that Neji and Hintata-sama never have anymore children." Hijiri sighed heavily.

"Why not?" Haji frowned, looking up at his elder cousins and mother. "Why can't Neji-niichan and Hina-neechan have anymore children?"

"It is difficult to explain, Haji-kun." Hanko said softly, looking away from her son.

"If Nii-chan loves Hina-chan why can't they be together?" Haji cocked his head to the side, his simple logic hitting the adults hard.

"The squirt is right. We have to make sure that they don't do anything to them." Hanashi said, walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hijiri yelled, standing up and rushing over to him. "You are recovering from some nasty wounds."

"And think about the wounds Neji and Hinata-sama have." Hanashi said without turning. "It is our duty to protect them, Hijiri. That is why we were born."

"Neji is a branch house member also," Hijiri huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"But he is still of the Royal line." Hanashi reminded her.

"Yeah," she conceded, looking away. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to risk my butt for him."

Hanashi gave her a thoughtful look before turning back toward the door. "All the same, I am going back to Konoha."

"Get yourself killed." Hijiri said dryly.

"Thank you."

"You should change first romantic lover boy," Hijiri rolled her eyes, laughing at his attire that consisted of a very loose fitting white robe.

"Yeah," Hanashi blushed. "I could do that."

--

"Hitachi, Hitachi, Hitachi," Hinata moaned over and over again, clenching her belly.

Hanabi glanced at her cousin out of the corner of her eye, gauging his reaction to her news with detachment, no emotions playing with her mind as he sat there in silence, his eyes brooding, but that was all emotion he showed.

"Why? Why?" Hinata cried. "What does that dirty old man have to gain by that? Why would he do this to you?"

"Power." Neji answered with a blank face. "He desires power and right now Hanabi is the one with it; so Hanabi is his tool in his quest for lordship over the Hyuga." He said with the cool logic Hanabi envied and had always desired.

"Yes. I am the one with the power, so I am the one that he has to defeat to get to the top; only, recently, I haven't been the mindless machine he wants. I have rebelled." Hanabi chuckled as if she was revealing some deep, dark secret that might cause the Hyuga to crumble.

"What happened after," Hinata whispered, "you found out…" She trailed off, not wanting to think of her fourteen-year-old sister with a child.

"I had a miscarriage before I could have an abortion. An ectopic pregnancy I am told is the "scientific" name of what happened to me though it is more readily described as the fertilized egg implanting itself in my Fallopian tube and then growing in an area not designed for pregnancy. I did not know that it was happening until I started bleeding, but by then it was too late. I had a hysterectomy because the damage done could not be repaired. No matter how hard they press me for a child now, I can not have one, all thanks to their own co-patriot. It is almost a poetic end to this tale, do you not believe?" Hanabi gave a humorless chuckle. "They did it to themselves. No heir will be born of my body."

"No," Neji said in a hard voice, "But that doesn't mean that they won't try to make you have one and by that time you will have to tell them what has happened. But we all know that they won't believe you. Hitachi has them all wrapped around his fingers. They will not believe your story."

"But you believe me?" Hanabi raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." Neji bit out, his mind having already come up with a thousand different ways to kill that man.

"Good." Hanabi folded her hands on her lap. "I can imagine that you are hungry."

"Famished." Hinata groaned.

Hanabi threw her head back and laughed. "I will arrange for food to be brought in." She giggled as she stood and went to the door. "Bring food and drink." She ordered, opening the door only to come face to face with Hitachi.

"Hanabi-sama," he tried to start but she cut him off.

"Bring food and drink." She hissed at the servants wandering around outside and then turned back into the room and shut the door with a loud clunk.

"Are you okay, Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked, glancing at her.

"I am fine." She replied, noticing that he had pulled Hinata onto his lap and was stroking his fingers through her hair. Her heartstrings started to pull tighter and tighter, the overwhelming desire to slap his hand away from Hinata assaulting her continuingly but she fought to overcome it as she sat a safe distance away from them.

They sat in silence for several minutes before a knock came to the door. Neji glanced over at Hanabi who nodded and he rose to greet the servants that were carrying several heavy laden trays. They were arranged around them and as soon as the servants left the room Hinata attacked her food, eating like she had never tasted food before. Neji watched her with amusement and Hanabi just shook her head as her elder sister managed to devour two tray's worth of food in a short while.

"Wow," Hanabi muttered, setting her bowl of rice down, her appetite lost. "How long has it been since you ate, onee-san?"

"We got some food yesterday…" Hinata placed her chopsticks down with a frown. "It was a crust of bread and some water. We've been _so_ hungry." She sighed, rubbing her hands over her swollen belly, feeling a slight tingling inside.

"I see." Hanabi sighed, studying her sister's face. "Hina-oneesan, what happened to your eyes?" Hanabi asked, fearing the answer.

Hinata head dropped into her chest, her hands twisting together. "I, well, that, then… The day you were made head," the indigo haired young woman whispered, "I was called to a council meeting, but neither you nor chichi-ue was there, just Hitoshi and Hitachi along with the other elders. Hitoshi told me that he was going to brand me and I was willing to face my fate but then… Hitachi stole my eyesight." She said softly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"That man," Hanabi growled. "He needs to be put in his place."

"Hanabi-sama," Hinata moaned. "Please do not do anything that you will regret later."

"I would never regret killing Hitachi," Hanabi growled, flipping her lank brown hair over her shoulder. "After all he has done, after all that he is still trying to do; no, I would never regret his death."

Hinata's face registered shock. "Hana-chan," she whispered, using the nickname that she had come up with as soon as her newborn baby sister had been place in her five-year-old arms. She bit her lower lip and then shook her head, reaching out a hand toward the sister that she had raised in her mother's place. "Please, do not say that you will end someone's life. All life is precious," she said, wrapping her arms around her distended belly, feeling another slight tightening in it. "All life is precious."

"That may be well and good for you, Hinata, but I am the head of the Hyuga clan and I have to dole out punishments everyday. I am the one that has to give men and women of my clan sentences that end their ninja careers. I am hated already, why can't I do this one last thing that will bring me my own sanity and happiness? Why, Hinata? Why? Haven't you ever killed? You are a ninja, too."

"I," Hinata murmured, a frown creasing her brow. "I…" Her face became confused and her eyes were darting around in bewilderment. "I," she gasped, placing her hands under her belly as if to support it. "Something is wrong," she moaned. "Something is really wrong, Nii-san." She let out a little squeak. "No."

"Hinata?!" Neji yelled, his arms going around her shoulders. "What is wrong? What's happening?"

"The baby," she gasped. "I think I'm losing the baby."

"No! Listen to me, Hinata. You aren't losing the baby because we are in Konoha now and Tsunade-sama can take care of the two of you. You will be fine," he growled.

"I'm scared." She sobbed.

"I'll take care of you; I'll always take care of you." He said as he gathered her up in his arms. "We're going to go to the hospital now. You'll be well taken care of."

"You're hurt too, Neji." Hinata whispered has her eyes started to darken. "You have a broken leg."

"That doesn't matter right now!" He growled as he gritted his teeth and carried her to the door, limping the whole way.

"Neji," Hanabi called. "We can get someone else…"

"No! I will take care of Hinata." A look of fierce determination came to Neji's face as he forced open the door and carried Hinata through. "I will get you to the hospital. I should have insisted you go there first." He whispered into Hinata hair. "That man landed a blow right on your belly. We have to make sure that everything is okay."

"The baby," Hinata moaned, only half conscious. "Save the baby, Nii-san."

"I will." He said, making sure that there was no room for questions in his tone, his determination to save Hinata and their child driving him past his body's limits. He felt every step with his broken leg, he saw the black and white dots flying threw his vision, he could taste the coppery taste of blood and the revolting taste of bile in his mouth, he gasped in pain with every breath as Hinata's body pressed against his broken ribs, his deflated lung burning, but he gritted his teeth and continued forward, even when the members of the main house tried to stop him. He heard Hanabi arguing with several people as he made his way to the compound's main gate and allowed himself a faint smile that was soon replaced with a grimace.

The gate came and went as he dove into the foot traffic that told him the village was thriving just as much as it had when he left. The hospital was halfway across Konoha from the Hyuga's compound but Neji didn't even notice the distance as he was intent on seeing the sign proclaiming the village's lifeline, the hospital that the Hokage helmed and had saved over half the ninja population only a short while ago in the last great ninja war that had also cost Konoha some of it's best shinobi.

Neji plowed into the lobby, almost running over an older lady that was hobbling along with a cane in each hand. He grumbled something that he hopped was an apology and then he was yelling at the woman that sat at the information desk.

"She needs help!" He cried. "Help her! Get Tsunade-sama!"

"Tsunade-sama is not here right now." The woman said; annoyed with people that demanded to see the genius medic-nin Hokage for minor things like a paper cut.

"She's in labor," Neji growled. "She's only just at six months. Please, she needs help."

"Neji-san?" Sakura's voice said from beside him. "Why are you yelling?"

"It's Hinata," he hissed, angry with everyone who was stalling him from getting Hinata the treatment she needed. "She's in labor. She's only six months."

Sakura's eyes widened and darted to Hinata's swollen belly before she bit her lower lip and glanced at the woman behind the desk. They held a private conversation with their eyes before Sakura sighed and nodded. "You are both officially missing-nin, but… You are both my friends. Come with me and we will help Hinata."

Neji stared at her for several long seconds, trying to figure out why she mentioned the fact he and Hinata were missing-nin then Hinata gave a groan, reminding him why he was there. "Please help her, Sakura-san. Help her and the baby."

"Follow me," the pink haired kunoichi said, pointing down the hallway then taking off in the direction she indicated. She stopped and looked at a sign over head before going to the end of the hallway and opening a door. "This way." She called, motioning that he should follow her.

The Hyuga genius gave her a her a questioning look, a funny feeling coming to the pit of his stomach as he observed the Hokage's apprentice. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong but he didn't have the luxury of thinking about it when Hinata gave an earsplitting scream. A thought of Sakura's behavior disappeared as Hinata started thrashing around in his arms, her small hands pounding his chest.

"Make it stop!" She sobbed. "It hurts. Make it stop, nii-san."

"I can't make it stop, Hinata, but Sakura is going to look at you and do what she can," Neji soothed, trying to calm her fears even though he himself didn't believe his words. Sakura might do all she could, but she wouldn't be able to do enough. Hinata needed the care that only the Hokage could give, but according to what Sakura said earlier, she would just as rather throw them in a prison cell. Gritting his teeth one last time, he plowed into the examination room Sakura was in, setting Hinata down gently on the blue raised table in the middle of the room.

Sakura went to work immediately, her hands probing Hinata's belly gently, a frown on her face the whole time. "Neji," she finally said in a strained voice, "Find Tsunade-sama, quickly. I'm doing everything in my power to help Hinata-san, but I'm not at the level Tsunade-sama is. Only she can save the babies."

Neji gave a sharp nod of his head and rushed out the door; he was halfway down the hallway before he realized Sakura had said babies instead of baby. "Oh, Hinata," he moaned, the fear of losing not just one baby, but two driving a wedge in his heart.

--

Hanabi stood face to face with that detestable man, Hitachi, outside her office right after Neji had taken Hinata and ran, the glaring match now entering its tenth minute. Being in such close proximity with him stirred all the bad memories she had of what he had done to her, but this was the only way she could make sure that Hinata and Neji got to the hospital without the man detaining them.

"Hanabi-sama, be reasonable. Those two should be thrown in prison and forgotten." Hitachi's eyes were crinkled around the edges, the sign he was about ready to blow but Hanabi wouldn't budge.

"I do not care what you think, Hitachi-_san_," she growled, using the honorific as a curse. "I am the head of the Hyuga. I decide what happens to those that belong to the Hyuga clan, not you. It is _my_ job, not yours and you will be well to remember that."

"Your father gave you the title with the stipulation that there be a regent until you rise to your majority. You are yet to rise to that majority and since that man is dead, I have become the regent. I decide what happens in this clan." The head's great uncle hissed; trying to regain the ground he had lost with threats.

"Oh? Really?" Hanabi cocked her head to the side. "I though that when the regent was murdered by the new regent, that new person forfeited his claim to that title. Or what about when that new regent starts claiming things that aren't his? When he starts trying to assert his rule by raping the head and getting her pregnant?" Her eyes hardened when the man had the gall to look surprised by her statements. "I know it was you. It is always you that does such horrid things to your own flesh and blood. You take Hinata's eyesight, you take her birthright, and then you take mine, along with the gift that should be my husband's and you still have the gall to try and stop me from fixing your befuddlement? You sicken me." She growled, waving at her guards. "Take Hitachi to the stockade and lock him up. Post a guard of our best ninja so he doesn't escape."

"You think you have won," the man hissed in her ear as he was lead away. "But I have lain down a foundation that not even you could undo. You are a weak head and never will amount to anything."

"You are right," Hanabi said, turning her back on him. "But I believe that not even you accounted for the fact I was going to give up my title to my sister and cousin as soon as they return, dragged home by _your_ bounty hunters. What do you say to that, Hitachi-ojisan?" She glanced over her shoulder to see the look of complete shock on the man's face, and allowed herself a tight smile. "In this game you always have to be five steps in front of your opponent or it isn't even a game any more. It is just a farce." She allowed herself a slight laugh before she turned to follow after her sister and cousin, needing to make sure that they would be alright, needed the guidance and help they brought her.

--

The next chapter is called Firstborn, Kiba catches wind that Hinata and Neji are back in Konoha and comes to the hospital and is none to happy to find out that Hinata is pregnant and it is Neji's child while Tsunade contemplates whether or not she can give Hinata back her eyesight.


	12. Firstborn

Forsaken

Disclaimer: Yeah, there was one, but it went on writer's strike so now you're stuck with this one.

Chapter Twelve, Firstborn

--

The world we knew won't come back, the time we've lost can't get back, the live we've have won't be because we can't, this world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong… It's not too late, it's never too late- Bridge of Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.

--

His feet pounded the tightly packed dirt of the road, his hands pushed away men and women standing on it, his only goal to get to Hokage tower and beg Tsuande to heal Hinata. He forced his way into Hokage tower with sure will power, all the ninja trying to stop him not enough to detour him when the lives of his children hung in the balance. Sakura's softly spoken revelation had his head spinning round and round, the thought of more than one baby something he had never considered and was chagrined to admit that he had never even considered the possibility and was even scared at the thought.

He felt, rather than saw, Shizune run past him, the uproar he had caused enough that he allowed himself a slight smile, the door to the office he had once been relived that he would never see again now the most important thing in the world to him. His fingers grasped the knob just as it was opening, revealing his former sensei Maito Gai and his eternal rival, Hatake Kakashi. The Hyuga genius gritted his teeth as he pushed past the two men that both had the potential to detain him, but, as if in a present from the gods, they merely stepped to the side and watched the confrontation that was brewing between the Hokage and the Hyuga male.

"Tsunade-sama," Neji growled the one and only time that he had ever not spoken to the woman with the utmost respect. "Please, Hinata is dying." He said, knowing that his statements weren't that far from the truth. If Hinata was left alone without the medical treatment she needed, they might as well pull her life support as the indigo haired young woman would not wish to live if she lost the babies she had so lovingly carried and taken care of without his help for the past six months.

"What is wrong with her?" Tsunade drew a piece of paper off one of the many stacks around her and lazily started reading it, carefully keeping her face blank.

"She is in labor," Neji bit out, not caring about his reputation any more. "She started having labor pains yesterday, but she didn't want to admit it and even if she did, she wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyway."

"I was told that you were captured helping convicted felons escape the prison they had been relegated to." Tsunade glanced at him over the top of her paper, a challenge in her eyes.

"And who told you that?" Neji growled, jumping forward and slamming his fists down on her desktop. "Hitachi? He is the reason for our clan's problems, every one of them! If he weren't around, Hinata wouldn't be in the predicament she is in! Hanabi would…" He stopped before he said anything about Hitachi's rape of the young girl, not wanting his former sensei to know just how many problems his student's family had. "Hitachi might be a Hyuga Elder, but that is only because he forced Hotaru-san to marry him, keeping him in the main house because she was her parents' only heir! Hitoshi is the elder brother and the real head of the council no matter what Hitachi does, and that infuriates him to no end so he goes around doing things that not even sick and perverted men even dream of!"

"That's enough, Neji." Tsunade sighed. "I am well aware of the Hyuga's problems and who is causing them. You do not need to preach to me about the reform needed in the clan." The blonde woman bit her thumb. "You said that Hinata is in labor?"

"Yes," he replied, feeling suddenly deflated, the dull ache in his leg reminding him just what had happened to his lover. "That man, he kneed her in her stomach. She has been having liquid running down between her legs. I fear that she has already lost the pregnancy." He admitted what little hope he had left disappearing.

Tsunade gave him a long, dark glare. "Never give up hope."

"Even when it is pointless?" Neji shot back with his own glare.

"Nothing is ever pointless." Tsunade growled as she stood and walked around her desk. "Are you coming?" She shot over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Yes," he sighed, following her down the hallway and outside.

"Tell me what happed in as great a detail as you can." Tsunade requested, waving off the ninja that had tried to follow them.

Neji glanced sideways at the Hokage, wondering if she was putting him to some sort of test before sighing. He started explaining with a brief overview of what had happened between him and Hinata and what lead her disappearance from the village. His hands clenched at his side as he told her of the happy life they had managed to create in Mie and then of the anguish when he had realized that they would never see their friends again. He broke off when he came to the part when the bounty hunter showed up, still not understanding how that man had found them when Neji had so carefully disguised any signs that they were there.

Tsunade's lips were pressed into a thin line as he started the explanation of what had happened to Hinata to cause her to go into preterm labor, a degusted look on her face as she was told of how the man had treated his pregnant captive. "I see," she finally muttered as he finished a new fire in her eyes. "That bounty hunter will never have work in Fire Country ever again and if I am successful, in all the Ninja Nations. Treating poor Hinata like that… She must be terrified. Humph. I will take care of that man's damage," she muttered as she entered the hospital. Her hazel eyes fell on Hanabi and without a glance behind her, she strode up to the girl.

"I see that your missing-nin have returned. Do you authorize treatment of their wounds?"

Hanabi glanced over at Neji before giving a tight smile and a slight nod. Tsunade held the girl's gaze for a second more then she was down the hallway, calling out orders as she went.

Relief washed through his body at that, the knowledge that Hinata was getting the care she needed enough for all the adrenaline to wash away, leaving the bruised and battered body in its place. The fact Hinata was being taken care of all he wanted and needed in that moment, so when he felt his head hit the cold floor only seconds before he fell unconscious, he allowed himself a smile before falling into blissful nothingness.

--

Irritation was the only emotion that Kiba felt as he made his back way to the Inuzuka compound, irritation at his mother who had him patrolling the western side of the Inuzuka lands, the farthest from Konoha, and irritation at his high and mighty sister who had delayed him after he returned to the Inuzuka house which set him off and made him take an hour long shower to spite the forceful women in his life (and use up all the hot water in the process).

Hana had the playful, "I know something you don't know," look on her face as he appeared in the kitchen looking for the special cookies that his mother was addicted to after his shower. Kiba had instantly become wary of her, not because she was supposedly two months along with her second child, but because he had seen that look on her face so many times as he was growing up that he felt slightly threatened.

"So," he had started out, stuffing a cookie in his mouth while his other hand fed one to Akamaru. "What's up?"

Hana's smile became almost smug and Kiba knew he had opened a can of worms.

"Kiba," she sighed dramatically, something he had never witnessed her do before she started having kids, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "How much do you love your older sister?"

"Enough that I'm not going to strangle you," he growled, pushing her arm away.

"Oh, Kiba-kun is so mean," she pouted, effectively freaking him out with her mood changes.

"Yeah, so?" He rolled his eyes as he replaced his mother's snacks in the cupboard, now half empty.

"Kiba, if I was dying, would you do anything to save me?"

He sighed. "You know I will."

"Good," she smirked like he had just sold his soul to the devil. "Kiba, since you are my beautiful baby brother, I get a bye." She said, waving her finger in front of his nose.

"Beautiful?" He grumbled. "I'm only six years younger than you."

"Six years human is a long time in dog years," she replied, waving her hand.

"So?" He grumbled again, really starting to get irritated with her.

"So, while you were gone, this came." She replied, holding up a scroll.

"What is it?" He asked as he broke the seal.

"Don't ask me," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Sisters," Kiba groaned, "who came up with them anyway?"

"The gods to annoy us," his father, Ashi muttered as he moved though the kitchen. "Don't let your mother know that you've been eating those cookies."

"Dad?" Kiba called as the other man was just about out the door.

"Yes, Kiba?" Ashi stopped and looked at his son intently.

"How did you know that you loved mom?"

Ashi laughed. "I think it is safer to love her than to cross her."

"And Hana's the same." Kiba made a face. "Congrats, dad. You successfully cloned your wife in your daughter."

"Kiba," Ashi shook his head. "Contemplate your own words and you will find the answer to the question you just asked." Ashi nodded once before disappearing.

"Thanks, dad. Real help you were." Kiba grumbled as he started reading the scroll. His eyes widened and he felt the blood drain from his face as his eyes came to the end of the writing and he promptly dropped it.

He was on his feet and running for the door before the scroll hit the floor. He opened it with so much force he ripped it off its hinges.

"Kiba!" His mother yelled from the yard. "What are you doing?"

"I've got to get to the hospital!" He yelled back.

"And that takes precedence over my now broken kitchen door?" Inuzuka Tsume shouted. "Fix it!"

"Mom! Hinata is _home_!" Kiba cried over his shoulder. "I've got to go see her!"

"Fix my door when you get back!" Tsume called, shaking her head. "Men."

"You know you love us." Ashi chuckled from beside her.

"Males are needed to produce more males," Tsume shook her head.

"And you love us anyway." Ashi smiled. "Just think, with Hinata-san back, our son might start giving us grandchildren."

"Hana already is," Tsume shook her head as she walked away.

"Yes, but not cute Inuzuka ones," Ashi smiled.

--

"Where is she? I need to know!" Kiba cried at the woman at the reception desk of the hospital, his irritation starting to boil over into pure anger. "Just tell me where Hinata is," he sighed.

"I can't," the woman's eyes shifted from left to right as if she felt threatened. "I do not have a Hyuga Hinata on my list. She must not be here."

"I have a note!" Kiba yelled. "It says that she is here! Where is she?"

"Inuzuka Kiba!" Sakura yelled from beside him. "This is a hospital! Be _quiet_. If you can do that, I'll take you to Hinata."

"She better be here," Kiba growled threateningly, his hand balling into a fist as he glared at the pink haired kunoichi.

"She is, trust me," Sakura rolled her eyes, used to being threatened by her patients. "Now are you going to stop yelling at me?"

"Take me to Hinata!" Kiba sighed heavily; all he wanted to do was see his best friend again.

Sakura gave him a one over before nodding. "Follow me." She requested as she turned and walked away from him.

"Hey!" Kiba groaned, running after her as she went down a hallway he had never seen before. "Where exactly do you have her? Locked up in a prison cell?"

Sakura gave him a hard look over her shoulder before she opened a door and lead him to a bench were Hanabi was sitting, her hands folded gracefully on her lap, her head bowed as if in prayer.

"What is wrong with Hinata?!" Kiba murmured darkly, glaring at the figure that was pacing back and forth along the corridor.

Neji glanced over at him before shaking his head and resuming his pacing.

"Well?" Kiba demanded of Hanabi.

Her head raised and her pearly eyes slowly came into focus, the deep sadness in them enough to make Kiba stop and stare.

"She is in labor," Hanabi's weak voice said, almost swallowing her own words.

"In _labor_?" Kiba's eyes budged out of his sockets. "Who is the father?" He demanded with a growl.

Neji stopped when he heard Kiba's less than polite sputter, his eyes hardening as he slowly turned on his good leg and looked Kiba in the eye. "I am," he said, leaving no room for argument.

"You!" Kiba screamed, his hand going to his kunai pouch in anger. "You dared to touch Hinata after all you have done to her? After you tried to _kill_ her in the Chunin exams? How dare you!"

"Kiba," Neji whispered, his eyes becoming more downcast with every word Kiba spoke.

"No! You don't deserve her! She is so pure and innocent! I can't believe that you would do something like this!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba, you don't _understand_! I _love_ her!" Neji growled.

"So you got her pregnant? Without marrying her?" Kiba shot back.

"You do not understand the Hyuga, Kiba. You do not know why things happen the way they do. And you know what? People _change_. I once thought that I hated her but I realized that it was only a petty excuse for the anger I felt at myself. Once I got over that, I saw her in a new light and fell in love with her." Neji sighed, knowing that Kiba wouldn't understand what he was saying but still needing to say it.

"Yeah, I'll believe that. The day Hell freezes _over_!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba," Sakura growled. "This is a hospital."

"Did you hear this bastard's words?" Kiba shrieked, pointing at Neji while he turned to Sakura. "He said that he got Hinata _pregnant_! She's in _labor_ with his bastard child!"

"Shut up, Kiba," Hanabi's chilly voice suddenly cut through his hysterics, her eyes on fire as she slowly faced her elder sister's former teammate. "Hinata is _happy_ with Neji. I could see that and I will not have you idiocy ruin her happiness!" Hanabi's eyes hardened. "Hinata-oneechan is only six months pregnant. She is in preterm labor. It is very likely that the child might not survive. Show some compassion for the situation and shut up!"

Kiba's jaw dropped and he slowly turned to look at Neji who was staring at him with dead eyes.

"I know that you don't like the thought of the two of us together Kiba," he sighed, "but right now, please show your support of her. Let her know that you are here and will always be here for her." Neji's eyes closed and a look of intense pain washed over his features before he opened them and gave a look of confusion. "I haven't heard Hinata's voice in a while." He said fearfully.

Hanabi jumped to her feet and glared at Sakura who bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"Tsunade-sama is in there with her. Hinata-chan will get the best care possible." She tried to say with confidence but she failed when her lower lip started to tremble.

"She will be okay," Kiba said harshly, glaring at each one of them in turn. "She has to be okay."

"She will survive, but how will she react if she loses the babies?" Neji whispered. "Her body will survive but Hinata will be gone. All she wants is to protect those babies. If she can't…" He trailed off, trying to keep his face expressionless but failing as the overwhelming emotions rushed through his body. His face crumbled from the stoic mask he always held it in, his shoulders starting to shake as he finally fully comprehended what was going on.

"Neji," Hanabi said softly, reaching her hand out to her cousin as the door behind them opened.

"Well," Tsunade said, entering their group. "She is asking for you, Neji. She wants to know that you are alright. You can go in, but," the blonde said, holding up her hand, "Only Neji." She said, as Hanabi and Kiba moved toward the door.

"Is she…" Neji asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Go in, Neji. Let her tell you." Tsunade's gaze pierced his and he gave a single nod before going through the door.

"Is she?" Sakura asked, staring at the door.

"Neji can explain it when he comes back. She'll tell him. Now," she groaned, "I have a pile of paperwork to be done. Don't disturb me unless someone is dying or the enemy has decided to invade again." With that she turned and walked away.

--

Hinata lay in bed at the Hyuga compound, exhausted from the day's events, her hands rubbing gently over her swollen belly while Tsunade's words still ringing in her ears.

"_Well, Hinata, it seems you have gotten yourself in quite the jamb." Tsunade said as she entered the room and shooed Sakura away, telling her to take care of Neji's injuries._

"_Please," Hinata moaned as another pain ripped through her body. "Please help my baby. Please," she pleaded with heavy-lidded eyes._

"_Let me see what I can do," Tsunade placed her hand on the rounded flesh of Hinata's abdomen, sending probing tendrils of chakra out over her entire belly, a frown of concentration coming over her face as she encountered damage done by the bounty hunter's knee. "Well, it seems to me that you got into a fight recently," Tsunade muttered as she slowly started healing tissue around the placenta._

"_That man, he…" Hinata's brow drew together into a frown. "He tried to make me miscarry," she whispered through trembling lips. "He tried to take my baby from me."_

"_Hum," Tsunade frowned, pouring healing chakra into Hinata's womb, slowly causing the tightening muscles to relax and gradually stopping the release of hormones into the small blue haired girl's blood stream._

"_Is my baby okay?" Hinata hiccupped._

"_I will run some tests later but right now," Tsunade went over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a vial and syringe, "I have managed to stop the labor." She said as she injected clear liquid into Hinata's IV. "This medicine should tell your body to stop with all labor and I have healed your body from the injuries you have received so you should be able to carry to term but just in case, I want you to go on complete bed rest."_

"_If it's for the baby…" Hinata whispered. "I'll do anything."_

"_Hinata, how long have you been without the use of your eyes?" Tsunade asked._

"_Since Hanabi was made Head," Hinata whispered, knowing that she couldn't hide anything from the Hokage._

"_How did it happen?"_

"_Hitachi…did something. I'm not quite sure what happened, all I know is that I could see when I was knocked unconscious and couldn't see when I awoke."_

"_I see," Tsunade muttered. "Hinata, I would like to do some tests to see how your vision was lost. Perhaps we can get it back."_

"_You think?" Hinata visibly cheered up. "I will be able to see my child's face one day?"_

"_I want to find out, Hinata-chan, and," Tsunade pressed her lips together. "Hinata-chan, are you aware that you have a multiple pregnancy? I sense two heartbeats in your womb."_

"_Two?" Hinata's hands rested gently on her belly, her eyelids closing in an attempt to stop her tears. "Twins. They are quite common in the Hyuga clan, did you know? My father is a twin as was my mother's father. Twins," she whispered in wonder._

"_Yes, double the trouble, but double the fun." Tsunade laughed, patting her patient's arm. "There is a group waiting for you out there. Who do you want to see first? Only one at a time, please."_

"_Neji. I want to see Neji." Hinata whispered, wondering what he would think of the fact she was having twins._

"_Kiba and your sister are also out there," Tsunade said as she went to the door. "Sakura will dictate who comes in though. I have to get back to my office or Shizune will throw a fit."_

_Hinata heard the door open and Tsunade talking to someone in the hallway and then Neji's familiar presence filled the room, his concern for her almost palpable._

"_Hinata?" He whispered, placing his hand over hers on her belly, waiting for her to say the first word._

"_Neji," she giggled slightly, moving her hand so she could squeeze it. "Are you ready to be a daddy?"_

"_Yes, but hopefully not today. Maybe in a couple of months…"_

"_Are you ready to be the daddy to more than one child?" She asked over the top of his ramble._

"_I'm ready to be the father to any and all children that you give me," he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips and gently kissing it._

"_Neji, we're having twins," she giggled, the concept still had not had enough time to sink in. She felt slightly disconnected from her body as she said those words, the overwhelming joy overcoming her causing her eyes to tear up._

"_A tear of pure diamond," Neji whispered in her ear as he gently wiped her eyes, "Though, a diamond could never compare to the wealth that I have right here, in my arms," he said, his lips gently brushing against hers. "I love you Hinata. For always and forever."_

"I love you too," she smiled softly, nestling down into her blankets. "Always and forever. Who knows, maybe someday soon I'll be able to see again," she whispered to her children. "I'll be able to see your faces, my beautiful little ones. Won't that be and exciting day."

--

Hanabi paced back and forth, waiting for the Hyuga council of elders to arrive in the meeting chambers. Neji sat against the back wall, his eyes closed, the dark circles under his eyes showing how tired he was. One hand rested on the floor and the other on his bandaged leg. He had refused to allow Sakura to put a splint on it so the pink haired young woman had been forced to heal the broken bone the best she could and then wrap it up as tight as she could. Hanabi shook her head at her cousin's stubbornness as the rice paper door opened to reveal Hitoshi. The man's shroud gaze took in Hanabi's form standing in the middle of the room and Neji's seated form against the back wall.

"Hanabi-sama," he said respectfully with a bow before turning to Neji. "I see that you are back."

"Against my own will," he muttered, not opening his eyes.

"Hum, if I was anyone else, I would have you punished, but since I recognize your importance to the clan, I will be lenient."

Neji's eyes slowly opened with the man's remarks, his disgust for the elder clearly displayed. "Just like you were lenient to your brother when he robbed Hinata of her eyesight?"

"Boy, learn your place," Hitoshi hissed, glaring at the Hyuga protégée but not making good on his threat. "I heard that Hinata-sama is back in the compound." Hitoshi said, turning back to Hanabi.

"Yes, Hinata-oneechan is resting comfortably in a room I had prepared for her. Do not go looking for her." Hanabi said, deliberately turning her back to the older man and walking over to her dais' chair. "I have an announcement to make. Where are the rest?"

"They will be here, Hanabi-sama," Hitoshi bowed his head and took his customary seat at the head's right, all the while glaring at the Hyuga genius.

"Hitoshi, if they are not here by the top of the hour, seal the doors," Hanabi ordered, her hands balling into fists as she glanced at the position of the sun and determined that the allotted time was fast approaching.

"Hanabi-sama?" Hitoshi turned and looked at her, a frown on his face. "That…"

"I am head," Hanabi growled. "Seal the doors."

"Yes, Hanabi-sama," Hitoshi bowed his head respectfully and move to the doors, his hand reaching out to seal it when it opened to reveal several of the elders, including Hitachi.

"Hanabi-sama, I do protest!" Hitachi growled when he saw Neji seated against the wall.

"And it is noted, but last time I looked, I, Hyuga Hanabi, am Head, not Hyuga Hitachi. I will decide what can and can't happen in my council chambers and you will do very well to remember this." Hanabi's voice was at absolute zero, leaving no room for argument.

"Hanabi-sama," another elder said soothingly, trying to keep the young woman under control, "What have you called us here for? You said that you have an announcement?"

"Yes," the girl hissed, glaring at each elder in turn before walking over to Neji, turning her back on them as she gently touched his shoulder and offered her hand to him. "Please stand, Neji-niisan."

"Hanabi-sama, you show respect to a branch house member?" An elder hissed.

"No," Hanabi replied as Neji rose to his feet and turned to face the Hyuga elders. "From this day forward, there will not be a "main house" or a "branch house," there will only be the Hyuga." She quickly asked permission to remove Neji's hitai-ate with her eyes and he nodded, knowing what she was about to do would start the revolution that the clan had needed for so long.

"Behold," the small head of the Hyuga said with almost glee in her voice, "The fate of the former branch house members." She reached up and pulled off the headband, revealing Neji's unmarked forehead.

"Hanabi-sama! What is the meaning of this?!" Hitoshi yelled, glancing at his fellow council members to see they also were confused.

"From this day forward," Hanabi said, pausing to take a deep breath so she could clearly say the words that had been on her heart almost from the beginning of her reign as head of the Hyuga, words she hadn't told Neji she would speak and she knew that he would protest just as loudly at them, "Hinata and Neji will be joint heads of this clan. I resign my place of authority and will become a normal member of this clan again."

Dead silence was heard in the council chambers as all gathered stared at the girl that had been the head of their clan up until her words only seconds earlier.

"Hanabi-sama," Hitachi said his eyes on fire. "You cannot make that girl or that _thing_ joint heads. The law clearly states that only _one_ can be head. Why do you think that the boy's father was marked? Only _one_!"

"Hanabi-sama, you are clearly overcome with elation that your sister has returned, but please, reconsider your words!" Hitoshi pleaded.

"Hanabi," Neji muttered in her ear. "Just what are you doing? I don't want to be head of this clan. I couldn't care less what happens to it."

"I know, Nii-san," Hanabi whispered. "But if you don't take it, who will? Hinata-oneechan, you and I are the last unmarked decedents of the royal line. The leadership of the clan falls on us."

"I understand," Neji said softly in reply after a short hesitation. "I will do as you wish and I am sure that Hinata will do the same."

"She will, I have already asked her," Hanabi gave him a tight-lipped smile before turning her attention to the old men surrounding her. "Your protests have all been heard but they have no validity! I am head! I make the decisions!" She yelled at them, not at all caring that a proper lady didn't raise her voice.

"Hinata is clearly pregnant with a bastard child," Hitachi growled, glaring at Neji. "The laws of the clan clearly state that an unwed woman who becomes pregnant is to be disgraced and sent away, never to set foot on Hyuga property again."

"And it is my will that she is not." Hanabi replied. "Those laws have not been enforced for a long time."

"I believe that Hanabi-chan is the sanest of you all," a frail voice said from the rice paper doors. All heads turned to see Hanaka-sama, the mother of Hiashi and supposed mother of Hizashi standing there, staring each elder down in turn. "I applaud Hanabi-chan for having the courage to stand up to you sniveling group of fortune seekers and power snatchers. While I do not condone the actions Hinata-chan has taken in her life, I will not condemn her for them. She was clearly looking for support in a clan that would rather discuss and hallow their sires more than their children. I believe that Hanabi-chan has made the right decision in allowing the _rightful_ heir of this clan to have her birthright. Anyone wishing to protest can take it up with me."

"Grandmother," Hanabi whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you."

"Hanaka," Hitoshi sighed. "Always a war with you, isn't it?"

"Of course brother," Hanaka glanced at Neji and a frown came to her face. "Take care of my granddaughter and that of your child. Nothing is more important in life."

"Yes, Grandmother Hanaka," Neji bowed his head.

"Wait, where is Hitachi?" Hanabi suddenly said, her eyes searching the crowd.

"Hitachi?" Neji whispered, a sudden premonition of what was to come hitting him. "Hinata!" He yelled, diving for the door.

--

The corridors of the Hyuga Household where quiet, belying the fact that the shinobi housed in its walls were among the deadliest in the Five Great Nations and the most feared for their deadly taijutsu. A smile came to Hitachi's lips as he enter the part of the house that only members directly related to the clan head were allowed go to, the private house within the house.

The door to the little girl's room opened without a sound, her sleeping form on the bed unmoving except for the slight rise and fall of her chest, her hands protectively resting on her distended abdomen.

The Hyuga elder's smile became bigger as he reached into his robes and brought out a syringe filled with poison. "It is not that I dislike you, Hinata-chan," he whispered, kneeling next to her. "I just can't have you ruining my plans by giving birth to that boy's children. I will make sure to reunite you with him in the afterlife." With that, he plunged the needle into Hinata's arm.

--

Next chapter is called Failure, Neji is not sure if he can make it in time to save Hinata from Hitachi wrath, and makes his leg even worse. Kiba shows up and adds to the confusion and Hanabi is faced with one of her greatest fears.


	13. Failure

Forsaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, or the Hyuga. I am just playing around in Kishimoto's universe.

Chapter Thirteen, Failure

--

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left, I know I can find the fire in your eyes, I'm going all the way, get way, please. You take the breath right out of me, You left a hole where my heart should be, You gotta fight just to make it through, 'Cause I will be the death of you. -Breaking Benjamin Breath Lyrics.

--

The delicate rice paper doors flew past, the paintings so meticulously drawn on them a blur, the scenes of his past sires not interesting him when he was younger and they certainly didn't interest him now.

The feeling of loneliness washed through his body, pulling anger and fear along as well, his body oddly numb and weary of the world. His hand reached out in front of him, reaching out for something that was fleeting, something that would not exist if he did nothing to stop Hitachi's wrath. He became acutely aware of his body as he ran around a corner, the pull of the world not enough to keep him grounded in reality. His lungs heaved with every breath, the burn in the back of his throat accenting the pain in his chest as his lungs fought for every breath. His heart beat was as erratic as his breathing, his veins bulging with the blood being forced through them at a greatly accelerated rate.

Hinata's soft form appeared in his vision, her lavender eyes soft and loving as she gazed at him, one hand going to restrain her flowing indigo hair, the other going lovingly to her large belly, a smile coming to her face. Her mouth opened to form words but Neji could not hear them, his ears blocked to her voice. Anger flooded his system, anger at himself for not being able to hear her voice and anger for leaving her alone in the hostile environment of the Hyuga compound. He heard, rather than felt, the bone in his leg give one final protest before it pulled away from it's newly healed other half. He gave a hiss of pain but continued forward, not caring that he might be permanently injuring his leg, Hinata's life more important to him than his own health.

With one last push he ran into and pushed through the paper door of the room Hinata was resting in, needing to make sure she was okay more than he cared about the door. In an oddly disembodied manner he felt his body sail through the door and land on the other side, his eyes taking in Hitachi's form kneeling next to Hinata's sleeping form. Rage filled his veins as he saw what looked like a syringe filled with a clear liquid in the man's hand hovering above Hinata's prone form.

Fury erupted from Neji's body as he screamed, "Hitachi!"

The man's hand which had been plunging the needle down towards Hinata's arm twisted slightly, stabbing it into his own thigh. Neji knew that it was probably poison in the vial and if he just left Hitachi alone the man would die but he couldn't stop the fury in his veins, the emotions going through his body at the moment strangely like the ones that had rushed through it when he had been chosen to face Hinata in the battle at the fortress in the Forest of Death. His hand pulled back in the traditional stance for the jūken and his hand came into contact with the man's painfully thin chest, his heart exploding beneath Neji's blow.

Hitachi's mouth opened and a garbled call came out, his body falling slowly to the side, a trail of blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth as his life ceased.

Neji fell to his knees as he felt all the adrenaline fade away, leaving him feeling like all his energy had been drained away. He pulled his way over to Hinata, marveling at how she hadn't woken even with all the noise around her. He shook his head in amazement as he started looking for pierce marks on her body, needing to make sure that he had made it in time to save her. His fingers played over flesh that he had worshiped so many times, the feeling of her cool, silky smooth skin under his fingers enough to make pangs of desire undulate under his skin. His fingers came into contact with silken strands of indigo hair and he allowed himself to rub the soft tresses through his fingers, the knowledge that he was not allowed to make love to her almost enough to drive him crazy.

"Hinata," he whispered softly, carefully keeping himself seated next to her so he wouldn't be tempted to make her his.

Her eyelids fluttered gently against her porcelain cheek, sleep written all over her face. "Neji?" She moaned. "I'm sleepy," she sighed, snuggling back down into her sheets.

"Hinata," his voice was disapproving, a tone she had heard many times over her short nineteen years and knew that if she ignored it she would get into trouble later.

"What is it?" She groaned, feeling the heat of his body sitting next to her. "Did I do something? I don't remember…"

"Hinata," Neji cut in, "Hitachi."

She stiffened at the name, her face becoming pinched. "What about…" She swallowed hard, not able to make herself say the name of the man that had brought her so much pain and misfortune. "What?"

"How do you feel? Do you feel numb in any place, do you feel weak?"

"No, Neji, why are you asking me these things?" She said with panic rising. "What happened?"

"He tried to kill you, Hinata." Neji said without embellishments or niceties.

"Kill me?" She moaned, her body going limp.

"Hinata?" Neji muttered, shaking her shoulder.

"Neji, Hinata!" Hanabi gasped from the doorway.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled, forcing his way past Hanabi to kneel next to Neji. "What is wrong with her?" He demanded of Neji.

"She fainted, but I believe that we should take her to the hospital and make sure that she's okay." Neji bit his lower lip, the pain coming from his leg just catching up with him.

"I think we need to take you to the hospital, Nii-san," Hanabi sighed when she saw his leg. "You managed to make it worse."

"Get out of my way!" Kiba yelled as he pushed Neji away from Hinata so he could scoop her up into his arms. "Second time to the hospital today! What will they think?" He hissed as he disappeared out the doorway.

"Hanabi," Neji moaned as he twisted up on his good leg. "Help, please? I can't have that inconsiderate jerk making Hinata hysterical when she wakes up. Gah, that jerk. Why can't he just leave her alone? She's happy the way she is now." He muttered as Hanabi slipped her arm over his shoulder.

"Muttering about it won't help," Hanabi laughed softly as she shook her head. "You'll have to tell Kiba that Hinata is yours and he should keep his paws off."

"Yeah, well, I think I already marked her as mine." Neji replied, wincing with every step.

"If Hinata wasn't pregnant with your child, I think I would be very mad at that statement and order your execution." Hanabi stuck out her tongue.

"And I would say some things that wouldn't be nice for little girl's ears," he growled, trying hard not to swear at his younger cousin.

"I've probably already heard it all," she said dryly. "I did live with Hitachi for a long three months while you were away."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving you with him. I wasn't thinking things through. I was only thinking about myself."

"Nah, you were looking for Hinata. I can forgive you for that." Hanabi gave him a soft smile. "Neji, was there ever a time that you might have loved me?" She asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

Neji stopped in the middle of the corridor and stared her straight in the eye. "Hanabi, I have always though of you as a beloved little sister. My love for you is not the love that you desired and I am sorry."

"I'm not mad, just disappointed. Any girl could see that you are one fine catch. The perfect husband and father. I'm truly happy for Onee-chan for realizing your worth."

"Thanks, Hanabi," he whispered, hugging her close and placing a kiss on her cheek. "You aren't as annoying as I remember you being."

"And you aren't as pigheaded," she replied. "Come on; let's get to the hospital before Kiba convinces everyone that Hinata is his."

--

"You know, most people try to not make broken bones worse. You've got to be the only one that doesn't care," Sakura sighed as she finished setting Neji's leg for the second time that day. "You're lucky that we didn't have to do surgery to set it. I shoulda insisted on the stiff plaster cast."

"Fine. Put the cast on," Neji growled, gritting his teeth as Sakura not so gently continued to squeeze his leg.

"No bone fragments," she muttered to herself as she started wrapping his leg in preparation of putting a cast on it.

"I'm just irritated with myself right now," he sighed.

"What? The fact that Kiba could walk in her on his own two legs whereas you had to be half carried by a girl that's almost a head and a half shorter than you?"

"Sakura," Neji growled in warning.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. So, when are you going to announce Hinata's pregnancy? I can't wait to see Ino-pig's face. She always bet that Hinata would die a virgin." Sakura snorted. "I bet she never thought that you and Hinata would get down and jiggy with it. How long have you been sleeping with Hinata."

"Do I have to answer that question?" Neji gave Sakura one of his best glares. "It's very personal."

"Yeah? I'll tell you about my love life then," Sakura gave him a grin. "Do you want me to add color to the paste? I have red, blue, green, pink…"

"Why would I want a pink cast?" Neji sighed.

"I don't know. 'Cause you have strange fantasies about being a girl? You have hair that most girls would die to have," the pink haired kunoichi chuckled.

"If I had secret fantasies about being a girl, would Hinata be pregnant right now?" He shot back, starting to get more than annoyed with the medic-nin.

"Naruto is even more a B-A-K-A lately," she said, spelling out the word idiot for emphasis with an annoyed expression. "How he manages to survive in this world is beyond me. Could you imagine him procreating? That kid will have major issues as will it's mother."

"Wouldn't you be the kid's mother?" Neji moaned, not sure why he was having this conversation with Sakura.

"Yeah? So?" She grinned as she finished setting the cast. "Just 'cause Naruto and I might one day end up married doesn't mean that I can't still make fun of Naruto's abilities to be a sane and rational human being." She gave him a long look. "So, I noticed that you ignored my question about Hinata and babies…"

"What do you believe you need to know? You can figure out what we were doing by just looking at her," he sighed.

"Yeah, but not how long it's been happening," she rolled her eyes.

"Since she was sixteen," he finally sighed. "She was so confused and hurt by Shino's death that I had to comfort her."

"Nice comfort. You probably confused her even more."

"I know I did," he sighed. "I ignored her for a month after that. She blamed herself for my actions; she thought that she had done something wrong, where the true reason was I couldn't face her after what I'd done. She was and still is so pure and innocent… I feel like a complete bastard every time I think of my actions toward her. You wouldn't think that the Hyuga genius Neji would feel remorse, would you? But I do. I do."

"Feeling remorse means that you know what you did was wrong and you want to make it right. Ask Hinata for forgiveness and then ignore any flare-ups you might have. She's already told you how she feels so anything else is just silly," Sakura gave him a smile before walking to the door. "I'm going to go get Hinata and bring her in here. You'll like that, right, lover-boy?"

"Sakura!" He growled, glaring kunai at her.

"Remember not to move. That leg needs at least six to eight weeks to heal." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared.

"Annoying kunoichi," he growled. "I'm so happy that she never managed to corrupt Hinata."

"Neji! My youthful teammate!" Lee yelled as he entered the room. "I have heard that you are back in Konoha being as youthful as ever!"

"Lee, if you weren't my best friend, I would kill you," Neji growled, pulling a pillow over his face. "Annoying," he sighed. "How did you find out?"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed. "He said that he saw you at Hokage Tower!"

"Great," Neji groaned. "Who else knows?"

"Tenten-chan, and I saw Ino-chan and told her, and then Shikamaru-kun, and…" Lee prattled on.

"So the whole village knows," Neji grumbled. "Why can't I get peace and quiet? Is that too much to ask of the legions of fangirls? Why me?"

"Neji my youthful teammate, you must believe in the power of youth!" Lee pumped his fist.

"What if I don't want to?" Neji stared up at the ceiling. "Is Tenten around?"

"She was talking to Sakura-san but I know she wants to see you!" Lee grinned stupidly. "She was happy when she heard the news that you were back in Konoha!"

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm glad that people wanted me to return."

"Hinata-san is with you, too, right? We all want to see her as well!"

"Lee, there is something I have to tell you. Something about Hinata before you see her." Neji said softly, his stomach doing summersaults.

"What is it, Neji?" Lee tilted his head.

"Lee, Hinata is pregnant." Neji said, watching his friend's face closely.

"She is going to have a baby?" Lee asked a frown on his brow but then his eyes lit up. "Yes! She has embraced the power of youth!"

"Lee, if you say that to her, I will not think about killing you twice," Neji growled.

"The fair maiden Hinata is to be a mother. What a beautiful sight," Lee cried, tears running down his face as a snot bubble flared out of his nose. "She is the most vibrant flower of youth! Congratulations!"

"You don't think anything is wrong with the fact Hinata is pregnant?" Neji frowned, expecting a larger uproar.

"Neji, my friend, I have know that you had a girlfriend for a long time, but I did not expect it to be Hinata-san! The beauty of youth!" Lee called, doing a strange spin.

"Why me? Why me…" Neji sobbed. "Gai, Lee, did the Hokage want to torture me? Why couldn't I a normal team? Just once?"

"Sakura-san! The beautiful cherry blossom!" Lee yelled as Sakura appeared, wheeling Hinata's bed into the room. "Hinata-san! The very bud of youth rests inside your womb! My dear friend Neji has told me that you will have a child!" He laughed as he grabbed her hand and pumped it vigorously. "All hale the power of youth!" He laughed as he left the room.

"That was weird." Sakura muttered, glancing over her shoulder. "How long has Lee been here?"

"Too long," Neji replied, smacking his forehead.

"Don't worry, he's just happy," Hinata smiled. "His eternal rival is back in Konoha."

"Not you too, Hinata," Neji sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just gone through one of the longest days of my life," she replied, sighing heavily.

"Hinata," Neji said concerned.

"I'm fine," she waved her hand. "We're just fine," she smiled, placing her hands on her large stomach. "We went through test after test after test to prove it. We're exhausted."

"Then you should get some rest. I'll make sure that you don't get any visitors until you have had a good night's sleep." Sakura said, parking the bed Hinata was lying on next to Neji's. "Let her get some sleep, 'k Hyuga?"

"I'm not going to do anything," Neji muttered, glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Good," she nodded. "Sleep well, Hinata."

"I will," Hinata replied as Sakura went out the door and closed it with a click.

"Now that she's gone," Neji murmured, throwing his legs over the side of his bed and standing. "She doesn't expect me to sleep in my bed, does she?" He asked as he hopped over to Hinata's bed. "Scoot over," he ordered as he sat down.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Hinata giggled as he pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"I'm going to sleep in this bed, right here with the woman I love," he grinned, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Mm," she sighed. "I think the complete bed rest order is going to be very difficult to follow. Your kisses always make me want more…"

"And your kisses always make me want more," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her rounded form. "But right now, I think I could sleep through Rain invading again. So tired."

"Then go to sleep," she giggled, snuggling as close as she could. "I'll be right here."

"Promise?"

"Always and forever." She sighed as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

--

The sun rose the next morning with such brilliance that Neji almost felt drawn to the window to stare at it. Lazy clouds had drifted in during the night that were light and fluffy, not showing signs of rain in the lightening sky, simply accenting the beauty of the sun.

Neji absently twirled a tangled curl of Hinata's hair around his finger as he thought how the sunrise was beautiful, it could not compare to Hinata's beauty. During the night she had managed to twist around so her legs were intertwined with his-how she had done this with his cast he would never know-and her shapely body was pressed against his, letting him feel the fullness of her belly and wonder again at the miracle that was the new lives within her.

His mind soon turned to other more pressing matters, like how he was going to deal with Tenten when she finally decided to visit him. Once upon a time they were closer than he would have liked and now that he was quite obviously with Hinata he worried about what the brunette would say when she became aware of the soon to be Hyuga Head's condition. All of the worst scenarios ran through his mind like a rampaging Kyuubi Naruto, making him tighten his hold on Hinata and waking her up.

"Mm, what time is it?" She groaned, rubbing her hand over her face in an attempt to remove the sleep from her eyes.

"Early. Go back to sleep." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her high forehead.

"But I'm awake now," she smiled dreamily and his heart melted, his loins stirring.

"Damn it, Hinata," he groaned, carefully removing his body from hers and swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he could stand. "Please don't do anything like that."

"What did I do?" She frowned, pushing herself into a sitting position and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You make it very hard for me to remain chaste," he said in a strained voice. "But I can't have you right now without problems for your pregnancy. Please stop tempting me."

She gave a giggle that sounded like the ring of a bell on a clear day. "But I don't want to. When we are together… I don't want there to ever come a time again when I am away from you and can't feel your love in your actions as you worship my body," she gave another giggle but this time it had a mischievous ring in it. Her fingers started pulling his shirt off as she trailed kisses down his neck and shoulder, her slender fingers stroking the hard muscles of his chest and going lower.

"Hinata," he groaned, not able to make her stop even though he knew he needed to.

"What?" She purred, her fingers closing over the buttons on his pants and undoing them.

"We can't make love," he sighed heavily as she started kissing his jaw.

"I know, but it makes me giggle as I think about what is going on in your pants right now," she said seductively.

"Hinata," he whispered, closing his eyes as he started losing control. His hands came over the top of hers and slowly pulled them away while he twisted around and gently pushed her into the bed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I miss you," she smiled.

"You see me every day!" He growled, his lips descending to kiss the soft skin of her neck.

"We haven't made love in almost a week. Can you blame a girl for wanting it?" She sighed happily as he continued kissing and biting her neck.

"Hyuga Neji!" Sakura yelled as she entered the room, her face livid. "What are you doing?! Get off Hinata this instance!"

"Looks like I've been thwarted." He whispered into her ear as he slowly pulled back. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." She giggled then her cheeks went bright red. "Sakura is here. She saw that," she moaned, starting to hyperventilate.

"I think she got a pretty good idea how we conceived these children," Neji chuckled as he stood and faced the enraged pink haired kunoichi. "I wasn't doing anything, Sakura. Just a good morning kiss."

"Good morning my ass! You had full intent to…" She broke off as her whole body shuttered. "Don't ever think about doing something like that in a public place like the hospital ever again!"

"Yes, Sakura," Neji rolled his eyes as he sat down on what was supposed to be his hospital bed.

"Now, how are you feeling this morning, Hinata?" Sakura picked up the chart hanging at the end of the bed and made a mark on it.

"Okay, I guess. Stiff sorta. This bed isn't comfortable." Se sighed.

"Yeah, I know that the hospital beds are horrid." Sakura sighed as she hung the chart back up. "Do you two think you can be chaste for five minutes while I get breakfast?"

Hinata went bright red while Neji gave her a dark glare.

"I take that as a yes," she shook her head as she went out the door.

"Do you think she saw?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yes and no. She doesn't know how hard you made me." He growled, looking away.

"But she definitely saw us kissing like a couple of teenagers," he ridiculed himself.

"But I'm nineteen," Hinata snorted. "I am a teenager."

"Yeah, I know. I was talking about myself though. I should know better." He chided himself.

"But I'm the one that did that…" She said, smiling. "I'd do it again if I could."

"Oh you," he laughed. "Minx."

"And proud of it." She stuck out her tongue in amusement. "I love you."

"I know."

--

Hanabi sat on Hinata's hospital bed looking through old clan scrolls while she waited for her sister to say something about her proposal but Hinata was oddly silent. Hanabi stole a glance at her sister and decided that Hinata wasn't going to say anything anytime soon.

"So," she started, trying to come up with a good argument.

"No." Hinata replied.

"Come on, it'll be painless."

"Hanabi, as much as I love you, no. I will not be subjected to public ridicule because of that." Hinata's tone left little room for argument.

"Fine, be that way," Hanabi sighed dramatically.

"I do not want a public coronation. Private is best." Hinata sighed. "It leaves less room for discussion about what has happened. You don't want everyone in the village to know what happened to you, do you? Private is better."

"Neji," Hanabi moaned, though she didn't like using him in arguments with her sister, she knew that his approval was the only way to get Hinata to see her point.

"I'm not arguing against Hinata," he replied, dashing all Hanabi's hopes and effectively ending the discussion.

"So," Hanabi said after several seconds of dead air, "Why are we sitting around in the hospital again?"

"Kiba's coming soon," Hinata said, shifting slightly in the bed so she was lying on her side.

"What hurts?" Neji asked standing and waddling strangely over to her. "What can I do to help you?"

"My back hurts. It tingles," she sighed.

"Hum," he gently started rubbing in small circles.

"That feels good," she sighed, allowing her body to relax under his administrations.

"So, you aren't going to do anything to her, are you? I hear that you got yelled at this morning." Kiba chuckled as he entered the room.

"Shut up, Kiba." Neji growled.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that tried to jump the pregnant girl when you were told you couldn't." Kiba stuck out his tongue. "But, I'm not the one that wants to talk to you," he said, moving away so Neji could see Tenten.

"Tenten," he breathed, all color draining from his face.

"Hey, Neji, Hinata," she said, not looking at them.

"Tenten," he tried again, taking a step toward her.

"Neji, can we talk somewhere else?" She asked closing her eyes as her hands went to the doorknob.

"Here," Kiba said, pushing Neji away as he started rubbing Hinata's back. "I'll do that."

Neji gave Kiba his best glare before turning and walking over to his former teammate. "There is a waiting room next door." He said and without a word, she turned and exited the room.

Silence hung in the air as they entered the waiting room; Tenten's lips were pressed into a thin line while Neji tried to figure out what he was going to say to her.

"Tenten," he started, but she held up her hands.

"Neji, I'm not going to say that I'm disappointed, because I am, but I can see that you are happy with Hinata. I've been able to see that for a long time, so…" She bit her lower lip as a frown came to her face. "I'm not mad at you, Neji. I always have Lee if nothing else."

"Tenten," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I never gave you the closure that you deserved."

"Neji, we went on what, three dates? Four? And the whole time you weren't even thinking about me. You were thinking about _her_. You love her, and I'm gonna stand back and watch what _true_ happiness looks like. Don't get all worked up over me. I'm happy for you." She grinned at him then nodded at the door. "Are you seriously going to let Kiba take all your glory?"

"No," he said chillily, causing her to laugh.

"Same old Neji," she grinned. "Better get in there."

"Thanks, Tenten," he whispered, drawing her into a quick hug before leaving the room.

"Seriously, you would think _he's_ the pregnant one," she sighed. "So hormonal." She turned and walked down the corridor only to hear shouting in the room occupied by the Hyuga. She stopped outside the door to watch the argument between teammates with an amused smile.

"I don't understand!" The annoying blond kid, Naruto, yelled.

"She's going to have a baby," Sakura yelled back, hitting him upside the head.

"Yeah, I know that, but with who?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Not Kiba, right? Please not Kiba."

"Hey!" Kiba joined the shouting match. "What's wrong with me?"

"Dogs that have creepy eyes?" Naruto made a face. "Sakura, please tell me that didn't happen."

"I didn't." The pink haired kunoichi replied. "Neji's the father."

A pin drop could have been heard in the room, it was so quiet. Then, "Neji?" Naruto whispered, his eye twitching. "Did you _really_?"

Neji gave the number one knuckleheaded ninja a dark glare before saying, "Yes."

"You slept with the innocent Hinata!" Naruto exploded. "Why? The bet! I was going to win it! Granny was finally going to pay me! Why!"

"Idiot Naruto!" Sakura yelled, punching him in the face. "Shut up!"

"Bet?" Neji whispered his voice deadly calm. "What bet would this be?"

"Never mind!" Sakura cried, grabbing Naruto and dragging him to the door. "Hinata needs her rest! Kiba, come!"

"I'm not a dog," he grumbled as he stood and followed Sakura.

"Yes you are!" The Godaime's apprentice brushed past Tenten with Kiba following. "Inuzuka means dog hill. You are a dog on a hill!"

"I am not!"

Tenten stood in amusement as the group disappeared down the hallway. "Well," she said, glancing at Neji who was rubbing his temples almost violently. "See you later." She said as she closed the door of the hospital room, greatly amused by the day's events. "Now," she grinned. "If only I could convince Lee that we should have a kid…"

--

Later that day after Neji and Hinata had seen every other member of the Konoha eleven that was still alive, Tsunade entered the hospital room and motioned for Neji.

"Yes?" He said, standing.

"Come with me," she replied, turning and walking out the door. She lead him down a corridor he had never seen and entered a room with high ceilings and no other source of light other than the flickering flame of the candle on the wall. The room had a table in the middle of it with two chairs, one occupied by a person Neji wasn't to happy to see.

"Hyuga Neji," the person laughed, glancing at the Hokage. "So you have come back."

"Yes," he replied, bowing his head respectively to the head of the ANBU. "I have returned."

"With some fun going on I hear," the glasses of the person slipped down their nose slightly, reflecting the candle light.

"Yes," Neji gritted his teeth, trying hard not to glare at his superior.

"Neji," the be-speckled person sighed dramatically. "You are aware of the punishment of a person that deserts the ANBU, correct? I don't what there to be any misunderstandings between us."

"I know them." He bit out, failing to hide his glare.

"Glaring at me isn't going to get you out of trouble." The person turned to Tsunade. "As insubordinate as ever, is he. What ever will we do with him?"

"You have authority in this place," Tsunade sighed. "You come up with the punishment."

"But I do not wish to punish my best ninja."

"Get used to it." The Hokage sighed. "I will take what ever course you wish to take, Rui. You have my permission."

"Ah, what shall I do?" Rui glanced Neji over before a feral smile came to her face. "My sentence is death."

--

Okay, I lied. Here is this week's chapter, fresh off the press! It was done not a half-hour ago! This chapter was just getting to long for me so I decided to break it up into two chapters. Yay for getting all one's homework done a week before it is due. ;p

Next week is the last chapter! It's called Forever! Wow, last chapter. Then on to Incipient. :) Yes, I will have the last chapter up on Sunday, like I planned. It's almost done, too. :-)


	14. Forever

Forsaken

Disclaimer: Thank Kishimoto, not me for this story. They are his characters, I'm just using them.

Chapter Fourteen, Forever

--

I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be here for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven 'cause you're my, you're myeiei, my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away and please tell me you'll staaaay. Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill, and I know I'll be okay though my skies are turning grey. I will never let you fall; I'll stand up with you forever, even if saving you sends me to Heaven. -Your Guardian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

--

"Ah, what shall I do?" Rui glanced Neji over before a feral smile came to her face. "My sentence is death." Rui tilted her head to the side as Neji's face showed pure shock.

"Rui!" Tsunade gasped.

"Just kidding." She said in a singsong voice as she waved her hand as if to say she didn't mean her words. "I think that he has a goodly bad relationship with the Inuzuka, right? I think that he should be made into Neji's babysitter."

Neji winced at that and glared even stronger at the woman across from him, hate emanating from him.

"I think he should also be forced to stay in the confines of the Hyuga compound for, I don't know, six months? Ah, I do hate punishing you." Rui smiled at Neji.

"No you don't," Neji hissed. "You get a certain high off of it."

"You're right, I do. Predicable am I." She grinned before turning to look at Tsunade. "That is my punishment, to be carried out as you see fit."

Tsunade nodded once. "Neji that is your punishment."

"You are generous, Tsunade-sama." He said, bowing his head. "Thank you."

"Neji," Rui called, taking off her glasses as he turned back around. "It will be fun having you back."

"You are as soft spoken as ever, Rui." He replied as he walked out the door.

"Don't you think you should have done more?" He heard Tsunade grumble.

"He'll suffer the most if he has to deal with the Inuzuka -who is in love with that girl- at every turn. It's the best punishment for him." Rui giggled.

"If you think so," Tsunade sighed as she opened the door and saw Neji standing in the hallway, braced against the wall.

"I won't leave the hospital until Kiba gets here." He said, not opening his eyes as Tsunade walked past.

"I didn't think you would." She replied. "I am going to take Hinata away for the afternoon, though. There are some tests I would like to run on her."

"What ever you think is best." He said. "As long as it makes her better."

"Of course it will." Tsunade rolled her eyes as she walked away. "All my treatments work."

--

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as she hooked Hinata up to yet another machine.

"Fat." Hinata moved her head from side to side. "Tired. Pregnant."

"Exactly how you should be feeling." Tsunade nodded and gave a smile as she pressed a button and Hinata's bloated body slid under the machine's overhang. "Take deep, calming breaths."

Hinata nodded once before calming her body as best as she could so the machine could take an accurate reading of her brain. Tsunade had told her that she didn't feel that her blindness had been caused by Hitachi's blow and now they were going through test after test to determine what really happed to her eyesight. Her hand came up and caressed her belly, her mind always wondering if she would ever see her children's faces.

"You are doing well, Hinata. Just a little while longer and you will get to go back upstairs and rest. I know you must be tired." Tsunade glanced at the girl before shutting off the machine. "There. All done."

"How long will it be before you know what is wrong with me?" Hinata whispered as Tsunade helped her to her feet and into the wheelchair they used to transport her around in.

"Only a little while longer. I want to get to the bottom of this mystery myself." The Godaime nodded at the nurse who took the grips on the wheelchair and started pushing Hinata away, the frown on her face deepening as she when back over to her readouts and started deliberating what they said.

Several hours past as she stared at various papers taken from several different tests done before she nodded in agreement that she knew what had happened to Hinata's eyesight. She gathered up her notes and placed them all in a folder before she started up the stairs to a room where a young woman waited to find out whether or not she would ever be able to see her children's faces.

Tsunade knocked on the door before entering, noticing that everything was much quieter now than it had been earlier with all the former teammates and friends of the Hyuga.

"Hinata?" Tsunade called as she entered the room.

"I'm awake," Hinata said from her bed, Neji was nowhere to be found.

"I figured out why you lost your eyesight."

"Why?" Hinata whispered, her eyelids blinking rapidly in an attempt not to cry.

"You have a small tumor growing on your optical nerve. If we remove it, you should be able to see again." Tsunade informed her with a slight smile.

"But, if there is a tumor, why did Hitachi's blow…" Hinata bit her lower lip in confusion.

"It was growing on your brain and Hitachi's blow knocked it loose, probably tearing brain tissue and resulting in your blindness. If we remove it…" Tsunade broke off when she saw that Hinata was laying there, sobbing. "Hinata?"

"You think I will be able to see again?" She cried, wiping her eyes.

"I do." Tsunade nodded.

"I'll be able to see again." She whispered.

"But we cannot do the surgery until after you have given birth. I cannot risk the children's life."

"I understand." Hinata smiled. "I can wait. These babies are more important."

"Hinata," Tsunade looked around. "Where is Neji?"

"He went with Kiba down to the cafeteria to find food."

"Ah," Tsunade laughed.

--

Hanabi and Hanaka sat next to the large maple tree in the back gardens on the wooden bench that had been made by their father and son respectively when he was only a small child in an attempt to please the father that had never shown affection for either his wife or children. Both women held pieces of fine silk fabric, embroidering purple lilies along the hems of what would become the robes Hinata would wear as she formally accepted the title of joint Hyuga Head with Neji by her side.

Hanabi snuck a glance at the open door of Hinata's room that opened out into the gardens. Her sister was laying on her futon, gently rubbing her hands lovingly over her eight-month belly.

"Grandmother?" Hanabi asked, setting her piece of cloth down.

"Yes, Hanabi?" Hanaka glanced over at her younger granddaughter.

"Nee-chan…" Hanabi bit her lower lip. "She's big, well, huge. Is that normal? I know she carries twins…"

"She is on complete bed rest so her pregnancy is not endangered. Yes, she is at a normal weight for a woman in such circumstances." Hanaka slowly stood. "She is also in labor, but I am sure that she does not know that yet."

"How do you know?" Hanabi's eyes widened and she started to run towards her sister but was stopped by her grandmother gripping her wrist.

"Hinata will realize soon enough and how do I know? I have given birth, Hanabi. Several times. How else did your father come into existence?" Hanaka chuckled softly. "I will go make tea to ease your sister's pain until the time to call the midwives."

"Hinata is having her babies," Hanabi laugh to herself. "I'm going to be an aunt today," she grinned as she picked up the coronation kimono and skipped into Hinata's rooms. "Does Nii-san know?" She demanded.

"Know what?" Hinata sighed.

"That you are in labor?!"

"Hum," Hinata sighed, moving her hips slightly so she way lying more comfortably. "Yes."

"Then where is he?!" Hanabi stomped her foot in agitation. "Why isn't he here?"

"He went out to find a palanquin," she sighed. "I feel like a beached whale."

"You look like one," Hanabi stuck out her tongue. "You know, we don't have any palanquins," she said thoughtfully. "Why did you send him to find one?"

"So he wouldn't hear me scream at that moment in time," the indigo haired young woman sighed. "He'll be back soon anyway, saying he couldn't find one."

"Evil and diabolical. I love it." Hanabi giggled. "Can you move? We need to get you to the hospital."

"I think so," she sighed, biting her lower lip as she slowly sat up. "Maybe not," she groaned as a contraction came over her. "Find Neji," she gasped.

"Yes, Neji-nii…" Hanabi dove out the door and ran down the hallway to find her cousin sitting on the window ledge next to the kitchens.

"Is she ready now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How can you know that the woman you got pregnant is in labor and ask such questions so casually?!" Hanabi stomped her foot in irritation.

"If she does not wish to acknowledge that she is in labor, I will wait for her to." He shrugged before nodding his head at the doorway of the kitchen that their grandmother was emerging from.

"Grandmother! You must convince Hinata that she has to go to the hospital!" Hanabi demanded. "She's having hard contractions!"

Neji looked over at Hanaka before dashing down the hallway.

"Do not worry, Hanabi. Neji will take care of Hinata." Hanaka walked over to her granddaughter and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Labor is long and difficult but the reward is something that can never be eclipsed." Hanaka's arms came around Hanabi's shoulders. "I know that you cannot have children, Hanabi-chan, and for that I am truly sad. It is an occurrence that every woman should experience."

"I'm not sad, Grandmother. I do not believe that I would have been a good mother in the first place," Hanabi sighed heavily. "You should go take care of Hinata."

"Yes," Hanaka touched Hanabi's cheek before walking away.

Hanabi closed her eyes and sighed, the palms of her hands digging into her eye sockets in an attempt not to cry. She would never admit to anyone how much the fact she couldn't have children had affected her. She slowly pulled her hands away from her face and let them brush against her abdomen, the place where no child would ever grow.

"You know, people might find it strange that you wonder around the corridors with a blank look on your face."

"Haro," she sighed, turning to look at her cousin.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow.

"You are very sarcastic." She sighed, looking away but her eyes were always drawn back to her sixteen-year-old cousin's face. They had been engaged since her birth, the whole affair planed out as soon as her mother had found out she was pregnant, the fact they didn't know the gender of Hiromi's child not causing much trouble since Haro was a twin, his sister Haru would have been Hanabi's wife if she was a boy.

"Not as sarcastic as you are." He replied, leaning down so their eyes were level. His byakugan weren't the most powerful in the clan, but they held the ability to stay activated almost a whole day, something unheard of most of the time. Dark hair framed his strong face, his high cheekbones accenting his long thin nose and slightly square jaw. "May I ask why you were spacing out in the corridor?"

"Hinata-nee is in labor," Hanabi sighed, looking away.

"Ah," he said, gathering her up into his arms. His support had helped her get through many hard times since Hinata and Neji had returned, the true meaning of family finally revealed to her by him. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

"It's not her I'm sad over." Hanabi buried her face in his chest, not allowing him to see into her eyes.

"Is it the fact you can't have children yourself?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"You know?" She asked, pulling back.

"Yes, I know." He gave her a sad smile.

"Then why?" She frowned, looking away. "I'm of no use."

"That doesn't mean you are useless, Hanabi. Many women can't have children. I still love you even if we can't have kids. I'm not fickle."

"I wish you were," she sighed, burying her face in his chest again. "I don't deserve you."

"No, you don't." He laughed and she joined in on.

"Hanabi!" Kiba yelled, running up to them. "Where is Neji?"

The soon to be former head of the Hyuga glanced over at her fiancé before smiling and turning to Kiba. "He ran away and took Hinata-nee with him."

"What! How dare he!" Kiba fumed running back down the hallway.

"You aren't going to tell him that Neji took Hinata-sama to the hospital because she is in labor?" Haro gave Hanabi a smile. "That's evil. I love it."

"Yeah, well, dog-breath deserved it." Hanabi stuck out her lower lip. "He's been here for the past two months and has been annoying the heck out of me. I can't wait for Neji-nii's punishment to be over."

"I'm sure no one is suffering more than Neji right now." Haro grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"He better be, making me put up dog-breath." Hanabi muttered, causing Haro to laugh.

--

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Hinata bit out, trying hard not to scream.

"Don't worry, Hinata. It'll all be over before you know it." Sakura grinned, trying hard not to startle the other woman. "In just a bit you will meet your babies."

Hinata drew in a deep breath and held it for several long seconds, her face registering her pain as she slowly let out her breath. "Why does it have to hurt so much?" She moaned.

"We can give you pain medicine," Sakura glanced over at Neji who shrugged. "Do you want it? It won't take all the pain away, it will just dull it."

"What's the point if it is just dulled?" The indigo haired woman moaned, gasping as another contraction came over her. "Neji," she moaned.

"I'm here, Hinata." He said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

"What should I do?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"What ever you think you should do. I'm not the one that is in labor."

"Don't remind me!" Hinata cried, pushing his hand away.

"Okay?" Neji said in confusion, looking up at Sakura who shrugged.

"Hinata, I am going to go get the medicine and I'll be right back." Sakura gave Neji a warning look before going out the door.

"What was that all about?" He muttered under his breath as Hinata let out another loud moan. "Are you okay?" He asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I am currently trying to push two things the size of watermelons out of a hole that isn't any larger than your finger is around. Do I sound okay?" She hissed, squeezing his hand so hard he thought he might have cracked bones.

"You sound lovely, great even," he said soothingly, wiping a cool damp cloth across her forehead. "You're doing wonderful," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"Right now I am in the opinion that I hate you!" She shrieked then she relaxed back into the pile of pillows, panting hard. "It hurts," she said in a small voice. "Neji, when they are born, I need you to tell me exactly how they look, down to the very last spidery vein and the red goop on their skin. Tell me how they look. Let me see them through your eyes." She swallowed hard, showing him just how much she was hurting at that moment that she couldn't see. "Please tell me."

"I will. I promise." He leaned down and gently kissed her as Sakura reappeared with a vial in her hand.

"Okay, Hinata, let's start…"

--

Five hours later Neji was on the verge of a nervous breakdown as Hinata lay moaning and groaning on the bed, only one centimeter dilated.

"Why aren't they coming out?" The Hyuga princess moaned. "Why? Why won't they just be born already?" She cried, yanking on his arm.

"They want to take their time?" He groaned, knowing it was a weak and lame response.

"Why?!" She sobbed, shifting to her side in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. "Neji, if you ever try and get me pregnant again, I will kill you!"

"Hinata, be rational," Neji groaned, knowing that Sakura was going to reprimand him if Hinata continued to go off on him. "You want the babies, don't you?"

"Yes, but does it have to hurt so much?" She sighed, the period between contractions allowing her rational thoughts.

"You really don't want to have another baby?" He asked, leading down to gently kiss her slightly swollen lips.

"I want another baby," she sighed as he pulled back slowly.

"Are you still going to kill me if I get you pregnant again?" He whispered in her ear before leaning down and kissing her jaw.

"I don't know," she moaned as she felt another contraction coming on. "Ask me again when I'm not in labor."

"Okay," he laughed, glancing at the monitors she was hooked up to. "You know, I think that you could be ready soon, according to those readouts."

"Hopefully," she gasped. The hours dragged on, leaving Hinata more exhausted than she had ever been in her whole life. Around sunset that night she dropped into unconsciousness out of pure fatigue and it wasn't until around two in the morning that she woke with the intense urge to push. "Neji," she moaned, her hand reaching out to find his head lying on the bed next to her. "Neji," she said again more forcefully. "I have to push."

"Then push," he sighed. "I'll find Sakura," he moaned as the chair he was sitting in creaked alerting her that he had stood and was walking out the door.

"Hurry," she gasped as another intense urge came over her. "So you want to come now, do you?" She moaned, rubbing her hands over her belly. "Why didn't you two want to come earlier when everyone was ready for you?"

"So," the soon to be mother heard the Godaime say from the doorway, "You are finally ready, are you?"

"Yes, I just want this to be over with." Hinata whimpered. "I want there to be no more pain. No more pain," she whispered as if a mantra.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Tsunade laughed. "Push down hard with each contraction and pretty soon we'll be able to meet these little ones."

"Push?" Hinata hissed suddenly as the urge and the contraction come at the same time. "Push!" She strained as Tsunade motioned to Neji to support his lover's shoulders as the Hokage got ready for two new precious lives to enter the world.

"Push, Hinata," Neji coaxed. "Soon they'll be here. Soon." He muttered as he brushed damp indigo hair out of her face.

"Soon," she nodded her face relaxing for a second then it pinched up again as she bore down as hard as she could.

"I see a head," Tsunade commented. "One more push and we'll see who was born first."

"It'll be a boy," Neji said, mopping Hinata's brow.

"Oh?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow before turning her attention back to the end of the birthing bed. "Push hard, Hinata. One last push and we'll see this one."

"You can do it Hinata," Neji murmured in her ear. "Then I'll tell you what our little ones look like. One more push."

Hinata's eyelids slid shut as she nodded, gripping Neji's hand in hers as the other hand gripped the bed sheet for all it was worth. "Gahh!" She screamed as the baby's shoulder's emerged and a healthy baby slid into Tsunade's waiting arms. Hinata collapsed back against the pile of pillows, totally exhausted but knowing she was going to have to do it all over again in a couple of minutes.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She moaned, forcing her body to relax as she felt the other child start its way down the birthing canal.

"It's a boy," Neji whispered in her ear, his voice choked up with emotions that Hinata didn't believe that he possessed. "Our son."

"What does he look like?" She asked, feeling her energy slowly ebbing away.

"He is small, but he is a month early so that is expected. He has a head of dark hair and his skin is pale and wrinkled. His eyes, such a beautiful lavender white, show the power that any child of our union would expect to have. He's perfect," Neji muttered. "Absolutely perfect."

"I'm happy," she sighed as the monitors she was hooked up to started to buzz in warning. "Take care of him and his sibling for me," she sighed as her mind went black.

--

Twenty tiny beds covered in white sheets stood in a row, the small bundles resting on top perfectly still in slumber, the pains of the world something they didn't understand yet and every one of their parent's wished they never would have to. One of the babies stirred, alerting Neji who was standing behind the glass watching his newborn children sleep.

"Do you know what you are going to name them?" Sakura asked from beside him.

"Ichi and Ni," he replied. "It's easier that way."

"So if you had a third, would you call it San?" She laughed softly, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the names.

"No, that child would be called… Saigo." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Or Sakura, I can't decide."

"Sakura is a good name." She nodded. "But I know that you suggested it because you have an inborn desire to insult me with every other word. Don't deny it. I know it is the truth. I've seen it so many times before."

"Fine, I won't," he replied, turning his gaze back to his children. "It's amazing that they come into existence from two things that the naked eye can't see without help."

"What about the nastiness involved with conceiving them?" Sakura stuck out her tongue. "But of course you are a guy so you don't think of such things."

"Of course not. There is nothing nasty about wanting to have your genes carried on another generation. Maybe you should try it and see how you like it."

"Ha, whatever." Sakura glared at him. "I'm not going to achieve genetic fusion any time soon. And most definitely not with Naruto! Don't even suggest it!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said, knowing that he was walking on eggshells around Sakura. His eyes sought out his children, noticing that his son was stirring. "I think he's hungry."

"Then go and feed him. I'll get you a bottle." Sakura growled, glaring at him before disappearing down the hallway.

"Wow, is she in a bad mood," Neji chuckled softly as he went in the room and gently picked up his son, cradling the day old child in his arms. "Sakura went to get you some food," he cooed, stroking the baby fuzz on his son's head. "Food is good, right? We like food."

"Who doesn't?" A soft feminine voice asked from the doorway.

"You're not a bottle," he chuckled, looking up at the mother of his children. She sat awkwardly in the chair, the incision on her belly where they had done an emergency C-section still hurting her. "Sakura," he said, looking at the woman who was wheeling Hinata's wheelchair, "Said she was going to go get a bottle for hungry babies."

"Hn, I thought that their mother's natural milk would be better for them," the Godaime's apprentice responded dryly. "Let Hinata have him."

"Yes, oh master of the Universe Sakura." Neji said just as dryly as he gently placed his son in his mother's arms.

"So what are you going to call them?" Sakura asked as Hinata started nursing her son.

"Hakuro." Hinata replied.

"Both of them? I know that they were born on September 7th, but both of them are going to be named Hakuro?" Sakura raised an eyebrow before looking at Neji who shrugged as if to say that he didn't care what Hinata named the children.

"No, only this one is Hakuro," Hinata replied, nodding at the baby in her arms. "Plus, even though they were born in Hakuro, that is not the kanji I will use for my child. His name will be "white son" and his sibling…" Hinata bit her lower lip. "What do you think, Neji?"

"I don't care. What ever names you choose, I could not do any better."

"Well then, I think that it should be… Haruko." She smiled. "Haruko."

"Haruko?" Sakura asked. "Don't tell me, you are going to use strange kanji for this name, too. What will it be?"

"Spring child," Hinata replied. "Because she and her brother have sprung from the loins of the youth of spring," she tried to keep a straight face while saying this but failed.

"Hinata," Neji said horrified. "Please do not name my child after a pun. That is so mean. I will never live it down! When Lee hears… then Gai…" He shuttered.

"Ha! You deserve it." Sakura laughed. "Welcome to my world."

"Just leave me be in my misery, Sakura," Neji said dramatically. "I can only deal with it from so many sides at a time."

"Ha! Get used to it, Hyuga." Sakura grinned as she walked away.

"She's so mean," he whined, leaning down to pick up his now awake daughter. "What do you say, Hime-chan? Is Sakura-san mean to Neji-kun?"

"Neji," Hinata chuckled softly. "Quit being so mellow dramatic."

"I'm not mellow dramatic, I'm perfectly sane, aren't I?" He smiled down at his daughter and she gave him a yawn in return. "That's what I thought."

"You are silly, nii-san." Hinata chuckled.

He glanced up at her. "Am I?"

"Very much so," she replied, moving Hakuro so she could burp him.

"Then," he said, setting Haruko down and going over to her, "You are silly too." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I don't know." She bit her lower lip. "I want to be able to see again, but if the surgery doesn't work…"

"It will." He interrupted her. "You'll be able to see again and we'll be one big happy family."

"The Hyuga?" She chuckled softly. "You are a fanciful dreamer, Nii-san."

"Nii-san, nii-san, what is up with this? I am not your nii-san," he said, gently biting her earlobe. "If I was your nii-san, I wouldn't be doing this," he sighed as his lips slid down her neck.

"You're right, you aren't my nii-san," she sighed in pleasure. "You're just my Neji now."

"And proud of it," he murmured as his lips claimed hers.

--

Neji sat on the window ledge of the office that was traditionally reserved for the head of the Hyuga clan with his eyes closed, his mind blissfully blank as he felt the small bundle in his arms shift.

"Are you awake?" He smiled down at his month-old son as his eyes opened; the solemn face staring back up at him looking so much like his mother's that Neji's heart ached slightly.

"Of course you are. Just when I want you to be falling asleep, you are awake and when I want to play you, you decide that it is nap time. Oh fickle life I lead," the Hyuga genius laughed, rocking his infant son in his arms. "Please go to sleep? It would make me happy." He grinned as he slowly stood and walked over to the crib that had been placed in the corner. "And look who else is awake," he sighed as he placed his son in the crib and picked up his younger sister. "Why are you awake now too? Don't you know that it is nap time?"

"Of course they don't. They're babies." A female's voice said from the doorway.

"Mother, I beg your forgiveness for all the nasty things that I did as a child." Neji responded without looking up, a sigh escaping his lips as his daughter's face screwed up and turned to the side, creamy spit coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, well, I think that you got your just reward. Twins are always a blessing," Hanae laughed as she pulled out a rag and wiped her granddaughter's mouth. "Here, little one, come to Grandmother. Your daddy doesn't truly appreciate you the way I do. I can spoil you all I want and I don't have to worry about the consequences. Ah, the life of a grandmother."

"Please do not spoil them to much, Hanae-san." Hinata sighed from the doorway, her hand pressed to her forehead. "I do not think that I would like that very much."

"Yeah," Kiba called from behind her.

"Hinata-chan, you know that I was only joking," Hanae sighed as she grinned at her new daughter-in-law who had been married to her son for only a week.. "Even though it is a grandmother's duty…"

"Mother, I'm happy that you have grandchildren to spoil, but can you do it later? We kinda have something important to be doing."

"Oh, I know." Hanae made a face at her son. "Go then, leave me alone with the cutest grandchildren a grandmother could ask for."

"I'm scared," Neji muttered.

"I'm scared too," Kiba muttered, gripping Hinata's arm.

"I don't care, we have to go." Hinata replied, pushing them out the door. "Thank you Hanae-san!"

"Of course." Hanae smiled. "Now that your parents are gone, what fun things should we do?" She stared down into the crib and noticed that both twins were asleep. "Okay," she laughed, "Sleep is always good."

--

The village was quiet while Neji and Hinata walked hand in hand to Ichiraku's where all of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were celebrating Naruto's appointment as Tsunade's successor. The official ceremony was to take place the next day but tonight was only for Naruto's closest friends.

Hinata glanced up at the stars, amazed once again that the surgery Tsunade had performed had worked, her eyesight was almost as strong now as it had been before she had lost it. A glance at Neji told her that he was contemplating the stars as well, his brow drawn together in a frown.

"What is bothering you?" She whispered, gripping his upper arm as she gazed into his face. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing is the matter," he smiled, winking at her. "I was just wondering…"

"What?" She tipped her head to the side as she gazed evenly at him.

"Oh, you know, maybe you don't want to be here…maybe in bed…"

"Vulgar." She laughed, punching his arm lightly. "We can do that later…"

"Now you are the one talking dirty…" He laughed as he swung her up into his arms and kissed her senseless. "I'm all for ditching Naruto's party…"

"Hm," she sighed, her eyes still clouded over from his kiss. "I could be, too…"

"Ah ha! I knew it!" He grinned triumphantly, his lips meeting hers. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too," she grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling, reflecting the stars in the heavens that she could now see. "Should we go home?"

"I think we should…" Neji swept her up into his arms and spirited her away, laughter bubbling from his throat with hers joining in, the darkness and the hate that they had dealt with all their lives chased away in the safety of each other's presence. Once they might have been forsaken by their clan but now none of it mattered because they both knew that they had each other and the hope of a new and brighter tomorrow.

--

The twins were born on September 7th, Neji and Hinata were married October 1st, they became joint heads on October 8th, Naruto became Hokage October 11th.

And yes, Hanashi, Hijiri, Hanko, and Haji all made it back to the village; I just didn't have the energy to fit it into the story. The final total of pages this story had on Word was 184. Whoosh. So much time and energy… Please REVIEW! It's the last chapter, so let's get to at least 50! Also please tell me how much you liked it to inspire me to write Incipient (the preview for it is in my profile). ;) Vale!

A/N October 12, 2008: I went back through and fixed all the spelling and grammar mistakes I could find.


End file.
